Soul of the Kingdom
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is about to be married off to one very stoic Shouto Todoroki in a loveless political marriage. In a last hurrah before he has to serve his kingdom Bakugou goes on a quest to hunt a fearsome dragon. Hunting a dragon that has yet to be defeated, with only three men. What could go wrong?
1. One Last Hurrah

**One Last Hurrah**

Hushed murmurs reverberate through the cavernous stone walls of castle Bakugou, each whisper might as well have been a shout in the empty throne room. Three monarchs are gathered around the vast wooden table. Within the echos are hushed words regarding the hot-headed prince seated in the same room. Katsuki Bakugou sits slumped in a chair just outside of the circle of arguing monarchs. His expression reads bored, but underneath he feels like a ball of anxious energy.

Katsuki taps his foot against the stone, listening to the group intently. His fingers twist and pick at the trim of his deep red cloak, running the pads of his fingers against the soft fur. He glances to his right, holding back a scowl. In the plush seat next to him is prince Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki's fiancee. Bakugou shudders slightly at the thought of the cold and distant man beside him becoming his husband.

The murmuring of the monarchs suddenly seems to cease. The group turns their gaze to the princes, beckoning them towards the rulers. Katsuki stands quickly, moving to stand near his parents. Shouto follows close behind, moving to stand a comfortable distance away from his father. Mitsuki Bakugou clears her throat before addressing the princes.

"Katsuki, you shall be married to prince Shouto in early spring. Your union shall unite the Pyre and Kurinao kingdoms."

Katsuki feels a flash of panic. Only three months are left before he is to be married off. He feels protest building on his lips. He opens his mouth to speak, but is silenced by the glare Mitsuki sends his way.

The parchments were sprawled along the long wooden table. Once all of the agreements are signed Katsuki would be sent off to the Pyre kingdom to adjust to his new home and husband. Masaru Bakugou presses the tip of his quill to the parchment, the king about to seal his son's fate.

Before Katsuki can even stop himself he calls out, "Wait! I demand to be allowed one last quest before I am to be sent to the Pyre kingdom."

The king and queen of Kurinao glance at one another, neither seeming agreeable to Katsuki's demand. King Todoroki simply looks annoyed at the suggestion. All three monarchs begin to deny the request when prince Shouto interjects suddenly.

"I believe we should allow prince Bakugou this… last hurrah if you will. Perhaps it will rid him of the last of his reckless energy." Todoroki words are laced with condescension.

Katsuki is stunned that prince Todoroki seemed to agree with him, even if he was being an ass about it. He glances over to the other prince, Shouto gives him a wicked smile.

Bakugou stays silent as the rulers deliberate. Finally they came to an agreement. Katsuki would have a month to complete his quest and return home. Katsuki drops into a bow, grin from ear to ear plastered upon his face.

"Thank you, your majesties."

Bakugou all but runs from the throne room. He quickly makes his way to his quarters. He begins preparing for travel, all but tearing apart his room in the process. Bakugou packs all the essentials into a worn, but sturdy his quarters he runs along the lavish castle halls, almost running over a few servants and guards along the way. He stops in front of a particular room. He pounds on the bright green door loudly.

"Deku! Pack your shit, we have a quest to complete!"

A man with bright blonde hair and a black streak enters the hallway. Katsuki notices him and points a finger.

"You hear that Sparky? We're going dragon hunting!"

Denki Kaminari makes his way down the hall to where the fiery prince is still banging on the door to Izuku Midoriya's room. Kaminari is one of prince Bakugou's personal guards, and one of the only people that could call the short-tempered prince a friend. Just as Kaminari is about to ask Bakugou what he is talking about Izuku opens his door. The mage steps out into the hallway looking to be still half asleep.

"What are you talking about Kacchan? Did you say dragons?!"

Katsuki drops his pack full of supplies to the floor, reaching out to slap a hand down on the shoulders of the other two.

"Hell yeah I said fucking dragons shitty Deku. This is my last quest before I get married off to prince stick up his ass, so you bet it's gonna be fucking worth it!"

Izuku takes one look at the determination in the prince's eyes and sighs. There would be no way out of this one, Izuku knew that look all too well.

Izuku is shoved roughly back into his room by Bakugou. "Come on shitty nerd, I don't have all day to wait on your dumb ass."

Kaminari rolls his eyes as the prince continues harassing the mage into packing quicker. Denki runs off towards his room to pack after Bakugou takes a threatening step towards him, his long red cloak swishing behind him.

After much prodding on Bakugou's part he has his party ready to set out on their journey. Each of the three men strap their bags to their horses. They mount their horses and start out on their quest, leading their horses into the dense forest surrounding the Kurinao kingdom. Kaminari moves closer to Bakugou, who is obviously leading.

"So, all you mentioned was slaying dragons, care to elaborate on that for us."

Katsuki turns in his saddle towards Kaminari, manic grin on his face. "We are going to explore these abandoned ruins. There is said to be a dragon that guards the remains of a conquered castle.

We are gonna kill it!"

Izuku makes his way up beside the other two panic evident on his face. "Why do we need to kill this dragon Kacchan? Can we even kill a dragon?! There is only three of us!"

Katsuki turns to Izuku and snarls, "Shut your stupid mouth Deku. Of course we can slay this dumb fucking dragon."

Denki sighs, "What is even in it for us Bakugou? Slaying a dragon seems like an impossible quest to be doing for nothing in return."

Katsuki scoffs, "Oh we aren't going after this dragon for nothing. This dragon is said to be sitting on a massive treasure hoard. Only problem being no one has lived long enough to see if that rumor is true."

Midoriya only looks more panicked by the explanation. "Kacchan that sounds like a horrible plan for a quest! Not only that, but where are these ruins anyway? How far of a journey is this? You only have a month before you have to be back in the kingdom."

Bakugou lets out a frustrated breath. "Don't fucking remind me Deku. We will have plenty of time. We're a week away from the ruins, and killing a dumb lizard shouldn't take us that long."

Kaminari stays silent, but Izuku mumbles, "I still don't think this is a good idea Kacchan."

Bakugou promptly ignores the mage and they continue along the trail through the woods.

Many obstacles impede the party throughout the week, each event another omen of bad luck. Things like bandits, destroyed bridges, Kaminari falling into a large game pit, Deku stumbling into a fire ant nest, and Bakugou almost being hanged by his beloved cloak on a particularly sturdy tree branch. On the last day of the week they reach the final stretch of forest before they reach the ruins. The party looks quite worse for wear. Kaminari speaks up, "Bakugou, do you really think we should go through with this man? I have braved many a quest with you, but dude I have never almost died before the action starts so many times! Is this dragon really worth it? Like the way our luck is going right now Deku is gonna get eaten by a bear before we reach the clearing."

"Wh-What!" Izuku practically screams from the other side of Bakugou. Bakugou turns and slaps a hand over the mage's mouth.

"Shut the fuck up you shitty nerd! Do you want the fucking dragon to know we're here?"

Bakugou looks around the dense undergrowth surrounding them, but to his dismay he can't see anything. A dense fog has settled around the the clearing leading to the ruins.

"Shit, you two fuckheads stay here. I'm going to go ahead to scout the area. Try not to fucking die while I'm gone. If I'm not back in twenty minutes send Deku in to die after me. Kaminari, you have to live to tell our tale to the old hag and King fiery asshat."

Before any of the others could protest Katsuki was off, headed towards the remains of what was once the castle gates.

Izuku almost follows, stopping to whisper-yell, "Kacchan wait! You can't die, you're the only heir to the throne!"

When no response is heard from the dense fog Izuku begins to panic. His hands twisted in his mop of green curls, practically pulling his hair out with anxiety. "Oh my gods, we got the only heir to the throne killed. We just let him march to his death!"

Kaminari pats Midoriya on the back unhelpfully and laughs, "well at least he will go out in a blaze of glory then."

Bakugou creeps through the ruins, being as silent as possible. All around him the ground is littered with broken stone and ashes of charred wood. Katsuki takes a deep breath and is shocked at what he smells. He bends down to rub a bit of ash between his fingers. The fire that razed these ruins was no ordinary fire, but magical fire. Magical fire leaves behind a specific scent, the residue distinct to those who know to look. Katsuki wonders for a moment what had befallen this kingdom.

Deep within the ruins Kirishima jerks to attention. He hears the faint echo of what sounds like yelling. He sighs, not wanting to deal with yet another foolish quest seeker. Kirishima moves to his usual spot to watch the unfortunate person approach. The dragon shifter is perched in human form in a crevice along the castle wall. Eijirou can now hear someone approaching the ruins. The footsteps are light and mostly silent. Kirishima glances to the entrance of the ruins, leading to the dilapidated entrance hall. Eijirou notices a well muscled blonde man, clearly armed, and draped in a bright red cloak. Kirishima groans, knowing this one would be a fight. This man was much too quiet to be a simple treasure seeker,.

Eijirou watches the man glide through the shadows, keeping out of sight. Kirishima comes to the conclusion that this man obviously has some sort of combat training, another warrior come to slay a dragon. He moves silently to follow the intruder intrigued by the man creeping through the ruins. He continues to follow in human form, wanting to see what the man would do. Kiri can already feel the disappointment, knowing he will most likely have to kill this handsome young hero for his own stupidity.

Eijirou quickly bores of the cat and mouse game with the warrior. Clearly the man was looking for the dragon. He chuckles to himself, a dragon this man would get. Kiri moves into the open space of the ruined entrance hall. His transformation is silent except for an eerie snapping sound as his bones reform. Kirishima stands tall and menacing in the main hall, the large red dragon awaiting the warrior's attack.

Bakugou moves into a more open area. He suddenly hears a sickening crack echo through the room. He frantically glances around, trying to find the source of the unsettling sound. He turns around and the last thing he was expecting to see was a dragon taller than a house reared up before him. Katsuki wasn't expecting to be so captivated by the beast. Even in the darkness he could make out the brilliant blood red scales. He quickly darts behind a broken pillar, panting with panic. Katsuki prays the dragon had not caught sight of him yet.

Kirishima listens for a moment, catching the sound of the human's rapid breathing. He stalks closer, his sharp claws dragging against the stone floor ominously. Kiri stops in front of the pillar and lets out a warning burst of fire. Urging the human from his hiding spot.

Bakugou jumps away from the fire being blasted against his hiding spot. "Holy fuck man!"

Katsuki turns quickly, drawing his sword to face the dragon in front of him. He thinks to himself bitterly, if he wins he will be a legend, and if he dies at least he won't have to get married.

Kirishima feels a slight burning on the back of his right shoulder, he thinks nothing of it in the moment. He instead lunges for the warrior, his large jaws filled with razor-like teeth snapping inches from the man's face.

"Oh fuck!" Bakugou yells and dodge rolls out of the way. He isn't sure what he had been thinking when he thought this would be a good plan. Sure he has slain plenty of beasts before, but a fucking dragon? He decides he is royally fucked. He quickly glances around the room and notices a narrow hallway. Katsuki makes a break for said hallway, knowing the dragon would be too big to fit.

Izuku chews at his nails anxiously, sitting cross legged on the forest floor. He wonders how long it has been since Bakugou went off alone to the castle. "Has it been twenty minutes yet? I feel like it has. We should go find Kacchan!"

Kaminari nods, "shit, you're probably right! We should go look for him." Kaminari leads the way, Izuku trailing just behind. They make their way towards the entrance to the ruins.

Kirishima watches the warrior slip into a narrow hallway. The dragon lets out a puff of smoke in irritation. He moves to the entrance of the dead end hallway and sticks his head inside. Kirishima growls, his head only reaching so far down the hallway before his massive shoulders catch on the stone of the entranceway. Bakugou freezes as he sees the dragon's head pop into the hallway. He panics for a moment, knowing he has nowhere to run. He backs down the hallway till his back is pressed against the stone of the far wall. He thinks to himself, "this fucking sucks, where the hell were Deku and Kaminari?"

Izuku is in much more of a rush than Kaminari, he practically bolts into the castle and has to stop himself from yelling out for Kacchan. He would be so dead if he let the prince get himself killed right before his marriage. Kaminari and Izuku hear some muffled noises and smell smoke coming from further within the castle. Kaminari motions for them to be quiet. The approach the corridor where they can see a huge red dragon with its head shoved down a hallway.

Kaminari motions for Izuku to get on the opposite side of the dragon from him. Kaminari motions that he is going to stab the dragon, then Izuku should blast its head when it rears back. The two do exactly that. Kaminari sinks his blade into the dragon's right flank, and when it pulls back Midoriya shoot s burst of green magic straight at its head.

Kirishima suddenly feels a sharp pain in his right flank. He rears back to attack the other intruder, but just like that his world goes black. The dragon shifter returns to human form once unconscious, leaving a very much human man passed out on the floor in front of the quest seekers.


	2. Ruined Plands

**Ruined Plans**

Bakugou runs to the end of the hallway, looking down at what should be a dragon. In place of a dragon is one of the most striking men Katsuki has ever seen. The man laying sprawled across the floor has long, bright red hair that is fanned out around his head. Katsuki rakes his eyes over the man's form, noticing the impressive amount of muscle the man seemed to carry.

Bakugou drops to his knees beside the dragon shifter, quickly checking him over for injuries. The man has little more than a scratch for damage along his side. Katsuki takes the man's face between his palms, checking his head. All Bakugou finds is a slight mottled bruise along the dragon shifter's left temple. The bruise is starburst shaped and not very prominent.

Izuku immediately jumps into action as the prince kneels next to the dragon. He steps forward, trying to pull Bakugou to his feet. "Kacchan! What are you doing? That was literally a dragon who was about to eat you!" Bakugou slaps his hand away and grins. "Izuku, can you make a binding charm that can keep him from shifting?"

"Wh-what?! I-I think so, but I really don't think that's…"

"Great, do it then nerd," Bakugou growls. He gets up and grabs his bag from where it had been discarded on the floor. Katsuki digs inside for a moment before pulling out a pair of decorative leather arm cuffs. He grins, "Perfect." Bakugou tosses the arm cuffs to Izuku. "Here, charm these, and do it quick before he wakes up dumbass."

Izuku fumbles with the leather cuffs in his hands, almost dropping them to the floor. He looks back at Katsuki, about to protest, but with a look he is silenced. Midoriya drops to the floor, with the cuffs in hand. He sets them on the stone floor in front of him. Izuku holds his hands above the leather as green bolts of lightning begin to dance along his fingertips. He begins to frantically mumble and the cuffs begin glowing faintly green. Izuku is quiet and then as sudden as it had began the cuffs lose their glow and look normal once more.

Katsuki has a wild look on his face as he snatches the cuffs from the floor. He quickly moves back over to the still unconscious dragon shifter. Bakugou wraps one of the leather cuffs around each of the man's wrists. Noting that the cuffs can't clasp as high as they should, due to excessive bulk of the man's arms. Once both cuffs are on Katsuki stands back to his feet looking quite smug. He calls to Kaminari, "Get me some rope, we still need to tie him up before he wakes up."

Kaminari begins digging in his bag before pulling out a length of coiled rope. He tosses the bundle to Bakugou. "Bakugou, man I really don't think this is a good idea."

Izuku pipes up from where he is still sitting on the floor, breathing heavily from the amount of magic he just expelled. "You're right Denki, this isn't a good idea. In fact it's a horrible one!"

Katsuki ignores the two for a moment, taking the time to haul the unconscious man up enough to wrap the rope securely around his arms and torso. Once the prince is happy with his handy work he addresses the other two. "What the fuck do you mean? This is the greatest fucking idea I've ever had! You know what's better than slaying a fucking dragon? Taming one!" Bakugou begins hauling the dragon shifter from the floor. "Denki, fucking help me you idiot, dragon brain is fucking heavy."

Kaminari moves to help the prince drag the shifter along. He stops a bit suddenly, almost causing the dragon shifter to smack his head on the stone. "What the fuck man," Bakugou growls.

"Wait, Bakugou. Wasn't this place supposed to have amazing treasure?"

Bakugou stops dragging the the man and grins at Kaminari. "Motherfucker, I almost forgot. Good thinking, let's search this place from top to bottom."

Kirishima finally begins to stir. He lets out a pained groan, white spots dancing in his vision. He wakes fully a few moments later, feeling the restraints wrapped around his body the shifter begins thrashing madly. Bakugou notices the man's thrashing and leans down to growl in his face, "Calm the fuck down dragon boy."

Eijirou only thrashes harder, he snarls, "I'm gonna use your damn spine as a toothpick you ass!" Kirishima takes advantage of the prince having been cocky enough to lean near him. He lunges forward and sinks his teeth into the meat of Bakugou's shoulder. The dragon shifter's teeth are still like razors, even in human form. Eijirou can taste blood on his tongue and only clamps his jaws tighter.

Katsuki wrenches his body back out of reach of the dragon shifter, feeling some of his flesh come away. He puts a hand to his now bleeding shoulder and snarls, "Ow you motherfucker!" Bakugou pulls back and punches the man on the floor.

Kirishima reels from the punch he can't block. He spits a mouthful of blood straight into the prince's exposed face. "Untie me now you disgraceful excuse for a human! When I get free you better hope I make your death quick." Kirishima seems to struggle for a moment, realizing he can't shift. He begins to panic. "What the hell did you do to me! What is this!"

Bakugou gives him an evil looking grin. "Fuck no we're not letting you go. I've bound you fire breath. No shifting for you," Bakugou says mockingly. "Deku, why don't you tell him what you did."

Izuku stutters a bit refusing to look at the dragon shifter. "I-I made those cuffs into a binding spell. Kacchan put them on, and only he can remove them. They stop you from changing forms."

Kirishima looks downright furious. "What do you want. If you leave this place then I will let you have it."

Bakugou looks bemused for a moment. "Well we want the treasure obviously, but we want you too." Kirishima doesn't look surprised. "You can't have the treasure, because there is none. The only thing here is ruins."

Bakugou genuinely looks startled at that. "What the fuck do you mean there's no treasure! We traveled for a week through the shitty ass forest for nothing!" Midoriya looks between the two worriedly and speaks up, "Well not necessarily for nothing Kacchan. We did capture a dragon." Bakugou nods at Izuku's words, moving towards the mage to have him fix his shoulder. Katsuki eyes the dragon suspiciously. "I still don't fucking believe this lizard about the treasure. I guess we will have to search the whole fucking castle then."

Kiri grins and lets out a huff, licking the blood from his teeth. "Good luck, all you will find is ruins from the past, some dirt, and oh yeah some more dirt." Bakugou still doesn't believe the dragon boy, he is much to confident in his words. He was definitely hiding something in this shitty pile of rocks. Izuku trails green tinged fingers along the bite on Bakugou's shoulder, knitting the flesh back together. Midoriya frowns once the bite is healed over. In its place is a rather nasty looking and raised scar. Each indent of the dragon shifter's teeth can be seen along the skin. Katsuki looks down at his shoulder and huffs, he glares at Izuku. "Oi! Shitty Deku, can't you get rid of the fucking scar!" Izuku shakes his head, lifting his hands as if to placate the prince. "I-I can't. I could heal the injury, but not the scar." He looks over to where Kirishima is still tied up. "It's something to do with it being a bite from a magical creature. It works against my magic."

Bakugou glares at Izuku, but moves off to search the ruins anyway. The other two quickly follow behind, searching for where the hidden treasure could possibly be. While the others are distracted Kirishima looks around. He notices a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him from the darkness of one of the abandoned hallways. Kirishima locks his gaze upon the eyes. He looks around making sure the others were not looking at him. He shakes his head no, giving a somber looking grin. The eyes disappear back into the darkness, leaving Kiri to his own devices. After around an hour of fruitless searching the group comes up empty handed.

Bakugou was beyond pissed off. "Where the fuck is it!" The prince stalks towards the dragon shifter, ready to beat him to a pulp. Izuku stops Katsuki with a hand to his chest. "Kacchan, maybe he is telling the truth and there really is nothing. We need to leave soon. It is getting late, and we need to make some headway before dark." Bakugou glares at Izuku, slamming a fist into the nearest wall. The decaying structure dusting around his feet. "Fuck! Fine. Let's get going then." Katsuki motions for Kaminari to help him grab the dragon shifter.

Kaminari moves to help carry the man and flinches as the dragon shifter roars in his face, snapping his sharp teeth. Denki recovers from the scare, still clasping at his chest over his thundering heart. He leans back over to grab the shifter's legs. Unknown to Kaminari, the roar had been a simple distraction to grab the dagger hanging from the man's belt. Kaminari and Bakugou hoist the weight of the dragon shifter between them, carrying him outside to their horses. The two men hoist the shifter onto the back of Bakugou's horse. Kirishima allows himself to be hoisted onto the back of the horse, waiting for his moment. As Bakugou mounts his horse, along with the other two, Eijirou begins sawing at the ropes. As soon as they begin to move Kiri hurls himself off the back of the horse, landing on his feet. He bolts back towards the ruins.

Bakugou, notices immediately, turing his horse around to catch up with the sprinting man. Once he is close enough he grabs the man's arm, heaving him back up onto the horse. "What the actual fuck did you think that would accomplish, you fucking idiot!" Kirishima throws a punch of his own, landing square on the pretty blonde prince's jaw. He rips his arm out of Bakugou's grasp and growls, "What the fuck do you think I was trying to do? Trying to get away from you!" Bakugou cradles his jaw, which is now aching from the punch. He is looking at the man like he is a fucking nutter. "Don't you fucking get it dragon boy? You can't shift without me! Only I can remove those pretty little bracelets asshat. So if you ever wanna turn into a dragon again then you're gonna get on that fucking horse and behave!"

Eijirou looks a bit defeated. Knowing the man was right. He was stuck in quite the mess at the moment. Instead he aggravates the prince. "Why even bother? You can't sell me. What good is a dragon shifter who can't shift!

Bakugou looks at the man as if he has gone nuts. "You think I'm trying to sell you? Don't be fucking crazy! Not only would I never do that, but that shit's banned in my kingdom. What kind of prince would condone slavery?" Kirishima reels from the onslaught of information. So he was dealing with a prince? "Then what good am I to you? You take these cuffs off for even a second, you better believe I will kill you where you stand. So tell me again, Princess, what good is a shifter who can't fucking shift!"

Katsuki looks at the man for a second, thinking about why he really wants the shifter. He honestly can't form a coherent answer for himself. All he knows is that he wants the shifter to come with them. "Like I fucking know fire brain, I just know that you're fucking coming with me!"

"I get it, torture is the plan then. Keeping a shifter bound with no intention of setting him free, but hey at least you don't condone slavery!" Kirishima drops the dagger he had been clutching in his hand like a lifeline. He drops to the grass in defeat. He can't truly do anything to this human or risk losing his shifting forever.

Bakugou groans in frustration. "I don't plan on torturing you either you dumb fuck! You're going to come to the castle as someone we picked up, and no one will know what you are besides us."

Kaminari and Izuku both look at Bakugou worriedly. Not quite sure what the man was planning. Bakugou huffs and turns back to Kirishima, "I don't need a reason, I'm a fucking prince! I can do what I want!"

Eijirou laughs in a manic way. "Oh isn't that just great. I get to deal with a spoiled brat who thinks just because he is royalty that he can just take whatever he wants!" Kiri seems to think for a moment before speaking again. "Hmm… Let me see if I can get this right. Is this whole journey some kind of last shebang before daddy marries you off to some guy you've never met in some far away kingdom? You're losing your control, so hey why not take control of something else for a while, am I right!"

Bakugou becomes more and more furious with each passing word. He stalks closer to the man, leaning in. "Don't EVER fucking assume to know what my life is like you sheltered fucking lizard!" He pulls back from where he had been all but spitting in the dragon's face. He mounts his horse hurriedly. "Come the fuck on dragon boy." Kirishima doesn't have much of a choice besides climbing on behind Bakugou. "Yeah, sure. I'm the sheltered one."

Bakugou doesn't respond, just begins moving. Izuku and Kaminari keep their distance from the two very hostile males. Kaminari leans in to whisper to Izuku. "This is a really bad idea. Those two are gonna kill each other before we make it home." Izuku whispers back, "Not only is it a bad idea, but we are royally screwed if anyone finds out he is a shifter." They continue riding behind the two bickering men, wondering how the hell they had ended up with a dragon shifter, in place of treasure.


	3. Blackened

**Blackened**

The party continues through the forest, making a surprising amount of progress considering just how dead set Kirishima seemed on annoying the hell out of Bakugou. The dragon shifter does everything in his power to coax a reaction out of the prince in front of him. Kicking, elbowing, poking, shoving, Eijirou just keeps needling the prince.

Each moment the tension builds within Bakugou. He honest to gods thinks he might end up killing the dragon boy. Bakugou matches Kirishima for every annoying motion, his stubbornness keeping him from exploding on the spot.

They begin to pass through an area of forest densely populated with thorn bushes. Kirishima notices the spiky plants lining the trail, an evil grin stretching across his face. Bakugou has his gaze towards the trail, completely ignorant to the imminent danger he faces. Eijirou gives a sudden and very hard shove against the prince's shoulders. Katsuki is launched from his perch atop the horse, flying through the air as if slowed in time. He lands hard in the nearest bush, sprawled on his back, with the thorns poking every bit of skin exposed.

"AAhhhhhh!" Katsuki screams in both pain and surprise. Izuku and Kaminari immediately stop their horses and jump down to aide the fallen prince. Kaminari helps him sit up, untangling from the thorny tendrils. "Motherfucker I'm gonna kill you dragon boy!" Bakugou begins picking at the thorns now embedded in his clothes and skin. The thorns leave tiny little drops of blood in their wake.

Kirishima sits atop Bakugou's horse all but howling with laughter. "Dude that was really not cool of you," Kaminari says to Kiri, looking a bit exasperated. Izuku drops down beside Bakugou on the ground and tells him to hold still. The mage holds out his hands, green magic swirling around them. The thorns begin removing themselves in a tiny little tornado of wind, swirling dangerously around the peeved prince. After the last thorn tugs free of Katsuki's cloak they all fall to the ground in a neat little heap.

As soon as he is free of the thorns Katsuki launches himself at the still laughing Eijirou. Bakugou manages to pull the dragon shifter down off the horse, landing hard on the ground with a loud thump. Eijirou lets out a breathless, "Ooof," as he hits the ground at full force. The two begin wrestling on the forest floor, rolling around and turning up leaves and dust in their wake.

Bakugou fights with the shifter while screaming, "What the hell you shitty-haired freak!" Kirishima meets the prince blow for blow, the two stubborn men getting nowhere in their fighting. "I just want you to let me go!" Kirishima hisses.

"Why won't you just accept your damn fate you stupid lizard!" Kirishima screams back, spittle flying from his lips as he wrestles the prince. "Accept what! That I'm gonna be stuck with your bratty ass till you finally let me go!" Bakugou mimes Kirishima's actions like a petulant toddler. "Looks like it you dumb fuck," Bakugou huffs.

"Why even bother taking me! You don't even know what you want!" Kirishima flops back onto the ground, a cloud of dust swirling around the exasperated dragon shifter. "I would rather you just kill me instead of keeping me as a pet." Bakugou remains silent for a moment, staring down at the man sprawled in the dirt. He is so filled with ire and frustration, yet his next words come out in a series of quiet mumbles. "You're not a fucking pet...I guess I would want you as one of my guards...fucking idiot."

Kiri looks up at the prince, fighting to see clearly with the sun glaring down behind the golden haired prince. Eijirou hears what Bakugou uttered, but wants him to say it. Eijirou rolls his eyes at the prince glaring daggers at him. "Come again prince yells a lot?"

"I said you're not a fucking pet shitty dragon!" Katsuki is a bit pink in the face from all the yelling, his clothing ruffled, and hair looking like a bird had made its nest there. Bits of grass, twigs and leaves clung everywhere.

Kirishima pulls himself to his feet, dusting himself off before getting back on the horse with a grunt. He turns back to Bakugou. "I still can't place your motive, you have no idea what you're doing. You're a spoiled little brat, sadly for me that means I'm stuck with you till you get bored of me. Katsuki opens and closes his mouth again a few times, at a loss for words. He simply lets out a mumbled curse before hopping on the horse as well, the dragon shifter a warm presence against his back.

The group doesn't travel much farther before Katsuki brings his horse to a halt in an open clearing, dense line of trees surrounding. Bakugou declares, "We're setting up here for the night losers."

Katsuki jumps off his horse and all but scurries off into the trees, he calls out, "I'm gonna gather firewood, you losers set up the camp!"

Izuku and Kaminari dismount and begin pulling supplies out of the packs. Kirishima gets down from Bakugou's horse and approaches Izuku. Izuku is preoccupied with pulling their cooking pots out of the bags when darkness falls over him as he is eclipsed in Kiri's shadow. The mage lets out an unmanly squeak, backing away from Eijirou. Kirishima holds up his hands in a nonthreatening manner. "Woah, no need to be jumpy man. I just wanted to help. Might as well as long as I'm stuck with prince head up his ass." Izuku chuckles uneasily. He hands Kiri a bundle with two tents. "It would be helpful if you could set these up." Eijirou smiles and takes the bundles from Izuku, moving to a clear space to start unraveling.

Kaminari moves over to Midoriya and whispers, "Yo, the dragon dude is being helpful now?"

Izuku nods, "Umm yeah he asked to help since he has to stay with us anyway."

"Seems weird for him to start helping all of a sudden," Kaminari grumbles.

Midoriya finishes laying out the supplies to finish setting up camp, he thinks for a moment before saying, "I obviously don't trust him. He fights with Kacchan at every turn. I feel like I'm waiting for him to kill us in our sleep."

Kirishima is busy assembling the two tents, he overhears the conversation being had about him and chuckles. "You know I can hear you right?" Izuku goes stiff as the shifter calls out to them, Kaminari looking down at the ground like a child who just got scolded.

"I-I-I W-wasn't, I mean I-I didn't…," Izuku stutters out. Kirishima holds up a hand to silence the mage. "I'm not mad, I really can't blame you. You don't know anything about me and I really don't know anything about you. I haven't given you any reason to believe I won't just kill you the first chance I get." Eijirou stands back to admire the two fully assembled tents. He then begins assembling a fire pit for the group, gathering some stones from the surrounding area.

As Kirishima begins building their fire pit Kaminari scurries off to the newly assembled tents to put their things inside. Izuku kneels to the ground beside Kiri and stutters out, "C-can I help with that?" Kirishima grins at the mage and gestures to the unfinished fire pit. "Go for it."

Midoriya hovers his hands above the ring of stones, using his magic to dig the dirt out of the center. He stops once they have a nice sized pit, ready for wood. "Dude that is really cool," Kirishima says in awe. Izuku blushes in embarrassment. "Oh, uuh. It's nothing really, just a simple charm."

"May be simple to you, but I think that is pretty awesome." Kirishima holds up his wrists, showing the cuffs. "Gotta admit this is pretty impressive man. Not many people could say they bound a dragon with their magic."

Izuku shrugs, "I'm sorry you're stuck here. I really don't know what Kacchan is thinking, but I'm sure he has his reasons."

Eijirou lets out a bitter laugh, "Yeah or something like that."

Kaminari joins the two sitting near the finished fire pit. "No really man, we have no idea what Katsuki is up to here, my vote is that his pre-wedding jitters drove him off the deep end."

Kiri snorts in laughter at Kaminari's words, "You know, if we had met under different circumstances we probably could have been friends."

Izuku mumbles to himself for a moment before blurting out, "Who says we can't be friends. You're stuck here with us, so we should at least get along. Let's start over for a moment. Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya." Kaminari immediately chimes in, "And I'm Denki Kaminari."

Eijirou's grin splits across his face. "My name is Eijirou Ki-... Just Eijirou is fine."

The other two notice Eijirou's slip in words, but neither say anything. Instead Izuku launches into describing their kingdom in great painstaking detail, at Eijirou's request.

While the others busy themselves making camp Katsuki treks deep into the surrounding woods. He needed to think. The stress feels almost mind numbing in the moment. The dragon he captured, his impending wedding, getting home in one piece. Each task seems like a mountain to scale. Bakugou finds himself wandering next to a stream, the water clear and clean. The water gurgles along, the sound soothing. Katsuki thinks a little swim would be a great way to clear his head. He unclasps his signature red cloak and folds it neatly in a little pile on the bank of the stream, his tunic and pants following suit. Katsuki wades into the chilly water, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. As He wades deeper he glances down through the water and stops dead in his tracks.

Katsuki looks down at his soul mark. Something so inconsequential to the bigger picture that is the life of a prince. Soulmates mean so little to royalty, soul matches a rare occurrence among the higher social standing. He had never put much thought into the mark, simply thinking the whole soulmate thing was a bunch of bullshit really. Yet the prince stares down at the mark, on the skin just below his left hip bone. The mark itself is a series of knotted lines leading up to a pair of wings, the symbol surrounded by curling tendrils of smoke. Bakugou's mark has always been a light tan outline, barely visible. So when Katsuki looks down to see his mark darkened, practically black, he rightfully panics.

The prince scrambles to sit on the bank of the stream to get a closer look at his mark. Right there, staring him in the face was his fully formed soul mark, meaning he had supposedly found his soul match. Katsuki stumbles over his jumbled thoughts. There was only one possibility, but Katsuki can't believe it. The dragon shifter is the only new person he has spoken to since the last time he had seen his mark. Bakugou thinks back to the handsome, red haired man and groans. The universe just has a knack for spitting in his face.


	4. Hanging from the Battlements

**Hanging from the Battlements**

Bakugou trudges back through the woods to their makeshift campsite, his mind buzzing with a million different thoughts. Each one taking a turn pounding away at the inside of his skull. Only one was clear, and that being he would just ignore the problem. There would be no mention of the soulmark to anyone. He just wouldn't tell the dragon shifter. Even if he had wanted to tell the man there was nothing to be done. Bakugou is still engaged to prince Todoroki, his commitment to his family to unite with the Pyre kingdom. Katsuki knows how weak the excuse sounds, even to his own ears. The more likely argument would be the distinct lack of status regarding the dragon shifter. As a prince he can't just simply marry a peasant, let alone a shifter. Katsuki finally stumbles back into camp with a sorry excuse for a pile of firewood, looking dazed.

When Bakugou stumbles his way back into camp he is greeted by the sound of the most beautiful laughter he has ever heard. The red haired dragon shifter is sprawled on the ground, body shaking with raucous laughter. Katsuki just barely catches the end of Kaminari telling a story.

"And that's how I ended up hanging from the battlements of the castle, in just my breeches, while the front lawn was on fire."

Katsuki immediately remembers the story. It had been a night full of idiocy at its finest. Kaminari, Izuku and himself had been celebrating a successful quest. After too many libations, and not enough self control Katsuki had dared Kaminari to light the torches on the battlements. He had dared him to light the torches in nothing but his breeches without getting caught by the guard. Kaminari, in his haste to be unseen, managed to knock the torch he had just lit over the side of the battlement. The idiot had almost fallen trying to catch the tumbling torch. The torch had ended up falling to the grass below, setting it ablaze. Kaminari was left dangling all while Bakugou cackled at his pain.

Eijirou sits up from where he had been all but rolling on the ground in laughter, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Katsuki immediately notices how comfortable the dragon shifter now seems with his friends. "What the hell is going on around here assholes?"

Izuku jumps at the sound of Bakugou's voice, clambering to his feet to help the prince carry his meager amount of firewood to the readied fire pit. He says, "Kacchan, how long have you been standing there?"

Bakugou replies with a grumble, "long enough to know that you two seem to have gotten very friendly with dragon boy."

Kaminari interjects, "Dude you know he has a name right?"

Kirishima snorts, "Actually he probably doesn't know. Princess didn't exactly remember his manners while he was kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping implies you had something or someone to be taken from," Katsuki snaps back.

The group goes silent at that. Kirishima looking angrier by the second. Izuku looks ready to jump between the two to mediate. Eijirou looks between Izuku and Katsuki steadying himself and, taking a deep breath.

"Who's to say I didn't have something or SOMEONE important to me in those ruins? Huh? Oh yeah that's right, you don't know anything about me. Gods, your friends here know more about me than you do right now. Yet you think you know me well enough to make judgment on me?" Kirishima speaks with a tired irritation. Katsuki realizes his mistake too late as the dragon shifter rightfully chews him a new asshole. Katsuki stands in uncomfortable silence, at a loss for words to retort. Kirishima sits back next to Izuku, who had plopped to the ground after the threat of fighting had passed. Kirishima ignores Bakugou, who is staring at him open mouthed, in shock. He instead launches into another story with Izuku, Kaminari chiming in every so often.

Katsuki has no words for what just happened. The little voice in the back of his head tells him he deserves it. He can't help the twinge of guilt. He supposedly has a soulmate, yet he has yet to even learn his name. Bakugou sits with the others, he mumbles out, "I didn't mean that."

Which is as close as the prince would be getting to an apology any time soon. Kirishima seems to relax a bit at the prince's mumbled apology. Eijirou brightens slightly, "My name is Eijirou, and you," He says gesturing at Katsuki.

Bakugou looks a bit surprised that the dragon shifter was even talking to him. "Katsuki Bakugou, prince and heir of the Kurinao kingdom." Kiri grins, looking over to Izuku and Kaminari. He says, "That's a start right."

Kaminari laughs and says, "Dude that is more than I got outta him for a while. Bakugou just isn't the type to make friends." Kaminari thinks for a moment. "Wait, maybe that is why he wanted you to come with us so bad. Grumpy just wanted a new friend."

Katsuki gives a hard shove, sending Denki face first into the dirt. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Kirishima smiles and chuckles. "Is that true Katsuki, do you want me to be your friend?"

The way Eijirou says his name has a shiver running down Katsuki's spine. Bakugou can't get his brain to form a coherent answer, only replying to Kirishima with a grumble. The other three laugh at Bakugou's silence, but ultimately drop the subject in favor of getting ready to sleep for the night.

Kirishima looks wary as Izuku explains that he would have to sleep in Bakugou's tent, no room for the dragon shifter in the other small tent. Fearing another argument from Bakugou, Kirishima offers to just sleep on the ground. He chuckles and says to Izuku, "I've slept in worse conditions."

Bakugou huffs at Eijirou's words, moving to crawl into the tent. "Come on shitty dragon, I'm not letting you sleep outside."

Eijirou appears surprised at the prince's demand. He complies after a moment, deciding to sleep in the tent rather than on the ground outside. Honestly shocked at the lack of fight from the fiery prince. The inside of the tent is set up with a bedroll and some extra furs and blankets. Bakugou has separated the sleeping spaces as best he can, leaving the dragon shifter most of the furs and blankets, having kept the bedroll for himself. They both lay down, Katsuki facing away from Eijirou, Eijirou facing Katsuki's back. Eijirou stares at the back of Katsuki's head for a long while. Taking in the appearance of wild, fluffy blonde hair, adorably ruffled.. After a moment he whispers, "I think I judged you a bit to early. Don't get me wrong, I still think you're an asshole, but maybe you're not all bad."

Katsuki huffs out a quiet chuckle, rolling his eyes. He doesn't feel the need to reply. Not long after, the two drift to sleep The silence is calm between the pair.

The next morning proves uneventful, the group packing their supplies back onto the horses. There is some simple chatter, but for the most part the party is sleepily silent. After loading their supplies the quickly set off on the horses, eager to cover some ground. Kirishima is sitting behind Bakugou on his horse as they move down the trail, the dragon shifter still sleepy. He leans forward a bit to rest against the prince. Katsuki, feels like there is a stone lodged in his throat. He can feel Eijirou pressed up behind him, making him hyper aware of the other man. Eijirou is lulled by the steady motion of the horse below them, he catches the soft sound of footsteps in the undergrowth almost too late. Kirishima grabs Bakugou, taking them both to the ground off the horse. Whizzing through the air right where Bakugou had been riding was an arrow.

Katsuki jumps to action after realizing what had just occurred. "We are under attack! Get ready."

No sooner than the words had left Bakugou's mouth a horde of creatures stormed through the trees. These creatures had a vaguely humanoid shape, but the skin was peeling away from bone, like sheets of parchment. The skin blackened and tough, dry looking. Some held simple swords and others armed with arrows. These creatures could only be from one place. The necromancers of the dark kingdom. Nowhere else would there exist such a vile horde of creatures.

Katsuki draws his sword, drawing his dagger as well, and handing it to Kirishima. He lunges toward the first of the creatures, aiming a slice directly across its blackened chest. The creature lets out a gurgling hiss, black ooze leaking from the wound. Bakugou stabs clean through the creature's head as it rears back from his first attack. Kaminari and Izuku fight back to back, Kaminari slicing through creatures while Midoriya sends bolt after bolt of energy flying. Kirishima, does his best, armed with only a dagger. The shifter relying on his heightened senses to get the drop on the creatures.

Kirishima drags the dripping blade of Bakugou's dagger along the mangled flesh of one of the creatures. The black ooze spills out along his hands, great purulent globs that he shakes from his skin. The slime cold and lifeless, much like the necrotic creatures. Kirishima looks around at the others trying desperately to fight off the mass of creatures, that seem to refuse to stay down. Izuku calls out in a panicked tone, "Kacchan there are just too many of them!"

Kirishima backs up till his back collides with Katsuki, the two twirling in a deadly spiral of tar-like guts, and rotten flesh. Kirishima calls out to Bakugou, "Izuku is right. We are gonna lose this. There is to many here!"

Kirishima pulls Katsuki with him behind the cover of a massive tree. As they duck behind to catch their breath Eijirou motions to his cuffs. "Let me free, I can help you more in my other form."

Bakugou is reluctant to open the cuffs, knowing that after they are off there will be no reason for Eijirou to stay with him. Katsuki flinches at the sound of Izuku crying out, after being struck to the ground. He sighs, knowing he has no other option. He quickly removes the cuffs, the leather falling to the ground. The dragon shifter freed.

Kirishima grins as his shifter form is released. He wastes no time, quickly changing forms. The huge red dragon from before stands in his place. Kirishima rears his head back, releasing a plume of deadly fire. The dragon shifter takes to the air and begins burning the horde of creatures.

Bakugou watches, mesmerized. He can't take his eyes away from the magnificent display of power in front of him. In his distraction, one of the stray creatures, not being burned to a crisp, attacks. The creature catches Bakugou off guard, getting close enough to tackle the prince. Bakugou struggles with the creature on top of him, the disgusting thing sinks its jagged teeth into Katsuki's upper arm. Bakugou stabs his sword through the creature, causing it to slump on top of him. Katsuki rolls it off, wincing as the creature's rotten teeth are left clinging to his skin.

Kirishima doesn't stop till every last creature is finally burned to bits of blackened skin and chunks of bone. The dragon lands and drops to the cool forest floor, tiredly. Nostrils smoking slightly. Izuku runs over to the dragon, wary now that his is free. "That was amazing! We would never have been able to handle that on our own!"

Katsuki comes hobbling over to where Eijirou is currently shifting back to human form. He is clearly staggering and barely standing. He shouts, "You're gonna run now right?"

Bakugou just looks pissed, his vision swimming as he falls to his knees. Izuku rushes over with a startled yell of, "Kacchan!"

Kirishima and Kaminari are right behind Izuku looking concerned.

Kiri watches in horror as Izuku finds the wound on Bakugou's arm. The edges are beginning to blacken, the surrounding skin is red and irritated. The bite marks slowly seeping a mixture of blood and blackened drainage. Izuku frantically raises his hands above the wound, green magic flowing from his fingertips. The wound looks completely unaffected, still much the same. Izuku begins to panic. "I can't fix this by myself. Those things are full of a strong kind of poison, necrotizing in nature. Only the mages back at the castle can fix this. We're still four days away from the castle!"

Kirishima doesn't even think before he answers back, "I can fly him there. If I fly at top speed I can get him to the castle by tomorrow morning, will that be enough?"

Izuku looks at the wound again and back up, frowning. "Barely, but he should make it. Listen to me Eijirou. No one can know you're a dragon shifter. Kacchan may be accepting, but the same can't be said for the rest of the kingdom."

Kirishima nods somberly, "Yeah, I know. No need to tell me that shifters aren't welcome. I already knew that. I will get Bakugu back without anyone seeing my dragon form." Kirishima wastes no more time. He shifts quickly, he then leans over so Kaminari and Izuku can help position Bakugou on his shoulders.

The prince is barely conscious, putting up minimal fight at being hoisted onto the dragon's shoulders. As soon as Katsuki is secure Kiri takes to the sky. The dragon shifter stays among the cover of the clouds till nightfall, wings beating heavily as he glides through the sky.. He flies faster than he ever has, fearing being spotted, not making it in time, or both.

Bakugou lies silent upon the dragon's shoulders, the prince drifting in and out on consciousness. Katsuki blearly stares at the dragon's red scales, noticing a marking along the scales on Eijirou's shoulder. He thinks the mark looks familiar. Something in Katsuki's foggy brain helpfully supplies that what he is seeing is Eijirou's soulmark. The prince slips back into hazy slumber, idly tracing the match to his soulmark.


	5. Precarious Places

**Precarious Places**

Bakugou groans in agonizing pain, breathing labored and shallow. The prince's arm dangles limp at his side, the wound having been haphazardly covered in a makeshift dressing by Midoriya. Said dressing is soaked to the point of dripping. Rivulets of blood and blackened pus roll down Katsuki's arm. The moisture seeps into the fabric of his ruined tunic.

Kirishima feels the prince shift between his shoulders, hearing his soft pained noises. Eijirou is relieved for a moment, if only for the fact that the prince is still alive. The sun is just beginning to crest over the horizon as Kirishima catches a glimpse of the outer gates of castle Bakugou. There isn't much cover near the gates, let alone something large enough for Eijirou to shift without being seen. The castle sits raised high above the dense forestry around it. A narrow path through the trees precariously makes its way to the stone bridge. Eijirou stops at the edge of the dense trees, knowing this would be as far as he could go in this form.

Kirishima shifts down, now carrying the injured prince on his back. Eijirou wraps the man's legs around his hips, hoisting him up more securely. Kiri begins his trek along the the narrow path leading to the bridge. On his left he is surrounded by a high wall of thick, lush forest, and on his right is a steep drop off what is essentially a cliffside. Kirishima hugs the left side of the path, running as quickly as he can while carrying Bakugou on his back. He does his best to keep from jostling the prince too much.

Kirishima has been running along the path for a good few minutes before finally reaching the neatly cobbled stone of the bridge. The archway, and gates just beyond are in sight. Eijirou speaks softly to Katsuki, "Please hold on a little longer Katsuki, we're almost there."

Eijirou is fully prepared for the worst to be assumed of him once he steps foot inside the gates of Bakugou's kingdom. Carrying the crowned prince barely breathing upon his back. Kirishima can't help but feel a bit silly. He is essentially rescuing his kidnapper from the brink of death, risking his own life, and Kiri can't seem to put a good reason as to why. He feels such an attachment to the angry, hotheaded, pretentious man on his back.

Katsuki moans from his perch on Eijirou's back, breaths escaping in soft wheezing sounds. Kirishima is met at the gates by armed guards, who instantly draw their weapons after realizing what Eijirou is carrying. Swords are drawn and archers ready their arrows. One of the guards in front yells, "What have you done with the prince!"

Kirishima would raise his hands in surrender, but he was currently the only thing keeping the injured prince upright. "He has been poisoned! Let us pass, he needs a healer now!"

Eijirou's voice leaves no room for argument. He would deal with the questions and accusations after Katsuki was safe.

The guards look wary, but send someone to go fetch the healer. A man appears after a number of achingly long moments. The man rushes up to Eijirou. He takes one glance at the prince and knows that Eijirou had not been lying. The man gestures for Eijirou to follow, taking off towards the castle. The man tells the guards to fetch the king and queen, and not to touch the unknown man.

Kirishima rushes after the healer, still holding tightly to Bakugou. He follows the healer through a series of hallways. The man leads him to a corridor peppered with a few scattered rooms. As Eijirou passes a few he glances inside to see people resting on cots surrounded by various medical and magical supplies. The healer leads him to the last room at the end of the hall, motioning him inside. Kirishima gently rests the prince on the cot in front of him, detangling Katsuki's clammy limbs from around his body.

The healer is a thin man with a drawn face and limp blonde hair. The man looks rail thin, and sickly himself. Not like someone who could help others, let alone himself. He moves around the room, gathering ingredients and various containers. He pulls a large bowl from a shelf on the wall. Unceremoniously the man begins upturning vials, and chopping plants. Each ingredient being tossed into the bowl. The man mutters a few words over the mixture before moving back over to the cot where Bakugou lay. He begins stripping the prince of his tunic and cape, leaving only his pants and boots.

Kirishima stands out of the man's way. Not wanting to interfere with Bakugou getting help. Kirishima speaks softly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The man looks at the red haired stranger consideringly. He thrusts a damp rag into Eijirou's hands, He points the the crusted streaks of wound drainage trailing down Katsuki's arm, "Wipe around the wound, not on it. Try to cool him down."

Kiri grips the cloth in his hands and begins to clean the skin around the wound. He is careful not to touch the horrid looking wound. The skin is gaping wide near each hole from the bite. The edges of the wound peeling and blackened. The unbitten skin surrounding the bite is a furious red and scorching to the touch. Eijirou does his best not to cause the prince any more pain than necessary. He whispers softly to the healer, "Is he gonna be ok. Did I get him here in time?"

The man gives him a reassuring smile. "Not to worry my boy! You got him to me just in time. He will be fine after he gets the proper medicine."

Kirishima nods and continues wiping feverish skin with the cool cloth. He knows it is only a matter of time before he will be dragged away and questioned on why he had dragged the crown prince poisoned and injured through the front gates of the kingdom.

The king and queen arrive not moments after the mage administers the medicine. They glare at the red haired man before stepping in and shutting the door behind them. Mitsuki Bakugou is quick to speak, her words accusatory from the start. "Now, tell me why you've just brought my son poisoned and unconscious to our castle."

King Masaru chimes in, "And without the guards he left with."

Kirishima puts down the rag, stepping away from Katsuki. He bows to the monarchs before beginning his story. "Your son and his guards met me as they traveled on their quest. They allowed me to join their journey. On our way back to your kingdom we were ambushed by a horde of creatures. We fought them off, but in the scuffle the prince was bitten. The creature inflicted a poisonous bite that Midoriya could not heal himself. His guards urged me to take the prince ahead of them through a shortcut. Every second of extra time was needed to save your son. His guards should make it back to the castle shortly."

The king nodded amicably, while the queen looked wary. The king frowns and says, "Unfortunately until they are back, or Katsuki wakes, we will need to detain you. Since you saved my son's life I shall grant you the privilege of staying in a guarded room instead of the dungeons."

The queen rolls her eyes at her husband's words, still looking quite angry. Said anger didn't seem to be focused on Kirishima now, but instead on Katsuki. She yells out, " What a fucking idiot. I am gonna kill him when he wakes up. Ungrateful brat!"

She storms from the room and the king smiles sheepishly. "As you can see Katsuki seems to have taken after his mother in personality."

The king follows after his wife, letting Kiri know that a guard would be in to escort him to his room shortly.

Bakugou never fully wakes after being given the medicine, falling in a hazy form of consciousness. He can hear his father's calm words offset by his mother's coarse yelling. There is a third voice that he can't quite place while so out of it, yet he knows that he likes that third voice. The sounds of the room help pull him back into the depths of slumber.

The guards show up shortly after the monarchs make their exit. One of the guards holds a pair of thick wrist shackles in his hands. Kirishima raises an eyebrow as if to say, "really?"

The guards grab him roughly, one holding him by the shoulders as the other shackles him tightly. Kirishima lets them, knowing full well he could escape if needed. One of the guards gives Eijirou a hard shove out the door. "Come on you piece of shit," the man snarls. The two lead the dragon shifter deep into the bowels of castle Bakugou. They enter what is clearly the dungeons. Dripping stone walls, small rooms barricaded by metal bars, shackles lining the walls. Kirishima can't help but wonder if there had been some kind of miscommunication between the king and the guards. Or perhaps the king had simply been lying in that moment to stamp out any thought of fighting from Kiri.

Eijirou lets himself be shoved roughly into the cell at the end of the row. He trips over the uneven stone of the floor, shackled hands barely being able to catch him before he slams his face on the ground. Kirishima groans at the cool, slimy, slickness of the dungeon floor. Ignoring his momentary disgust Kiri sits on the floor and looks at his surroundings in the dim lighting. Only one torch lights the entire row of cells. The small flame is enough for Eijirou to tell that he is alone in his cell, nothing else inside but a simple chamberpot.

After a while staring into the nothingness Kirishima hears the soft clicking of boot heels along the stone. He sits up, curious as to who would be coming down here. Eijirou leans forward and he can just make out the form of a man, the only thing he can see being striking red and white hair. The man comes closer to the cell, peering down at Kirishima. Kiri can now see that the man is dressed in fine clothing. An embroidered vest, studded with precious stones and fine leathers. He suddenly speaks harshly to Eijirou. "So you thought you could get away with killing my fiance did you?" His tone is rough and angered.

Kirishima is quick to defend himself. "Woah I don't know what you've been told, but I helped save the prince. I wasn't the one who poisoned him. This must be a mistake"

The man grips the bars suddenly, the clanging of golden rings against the metal bars. The sound is like a gong's chime throughout the dungeon. "You may have fooled the stupid prince's family, but you won't fool me."

Eijirou catches a glance of unearthly blue eminating from the man's eyes. "Don't worry, I won't let you do any more harm to the plans in motion. You will be stuck here to prince is better off without a mongrel clinging to his bootstraps, begging for attention."

The man spins around in a dramatic flourish to march back up the hall without another word.

Kirishima frowns, at a loss as to what had just happened. The man must be the prince from the other kingdom, whom Katsuki is supposed to marry. The man seemed not quite right, his words clipped and confusing. Kirishima wonders if the other prince is the reason he is now in the dungeon, not because of Bakugou's parents. The man seemed to act as if he had a personal hand in Eijirou's jailing. The most unsettling bit had been the man's eyes. The blue glow was an obvious sign that the other prince was a magic user. A simple flash of power meant to intimidate the dragon shifter. Kirishima sits back in his cell content to ponder his whole insane situation.

Bakugou manages to wake hours later. He glances around the room, noticing the head mage. "Toshinori? Where the hell am I? What happened? What happened to the shitty haired guy, Deku and the other dumbass?" The last thing Katsuki remembers is fighting those creatures and Kirishima in dragon form. He sits up rapidly, his head spinning. The mage rushes over to Bakugou. He tries to get the prince to lay back down."Young Bakugou, you must rest. You have been badly injured. The strange man who helped you home is currently detained. The guards carried him off some time ago."

"They did WHAT!" Bakugou pushes the hand away. He gets to his feet, shakey and swaying slightly. He breathes for a moment before stomping towards the door and out of the room. The still weakend prince slowly makes his way to the frigid dungeon. Once he reaches the cells he is halted by the guards. Katsuki all but explodes in that moment. "Get the fuck out of my way you useless sacks of shit!"

The guards quickly move out of the prince's way, not used to the prince's anger directed at them. Usually the prince had to reign in his anger while in the castle, needing to be a good little heir. He rushes down the hall as fast as his shaky legs can carry him. Katsuki is overwhelmed by his need to make sure Eijirou was alright.

Bakugou reaches Kiri's cell and breathes out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods, you're ok right shitty hair?"

Kirishima stands and moves to the bars of the cell. "Woah, you really shouldn't be standing right now. What are you doing down here?"

Bakugou is clearly out of breath and still weak from the poison. "What, did you think a little bit of poison would keep me down?"

Kirishima rolls his eyes. "Not really, but I thought maybe it might have killed some of your ego. Sadly I was mistaken. Now really, you need to get back to the healer. You are hanging on to the bars for dear life right now. I'm surprised you're even conscious"

Bakugou opens the door to the cell, stepping inside with Eijirou. "I'm not fucking leaving you. This shit is infuriating. You just saved the heir apparent, but they locked you up in this shithole anyway. I need to be with you so it is fucking clear that you have protection from the crown goddamn prince!"

Kirishima shakes his head at the man's stubbornness. He moves to help Katsuki sit down on the floor without falling. It is only then that Bakugou realizes he is fucking freezing. He had left the healer's without his tunic. The prince was sitting in the freezing dungeon bare chested.

Kirishima notices Katsuki shivering and strips off his own tunic. He hands it to Bakugou. "Here, you're shivering. You'll catch your death down here shirtless. I run warm anyway."

Bakugou takes the tunic and mumbles a quiet thanks. After a few minutes he is still shivering violently. What the fuck were his parents thinking. Putting his fucking savior, his soulmate in the fucking dungeons. To say Katsuki was upset would be a simple understatement.

Kiri notices the prince has yet to stop shivering. He pauses in thought before opening his arms in invitation for Bakugou to share his warmth. Eijirou hopes the stubborn man would take his offer instead of freezing. Katsuki gives Eijirou an incredulous scowl before another shiver racks his body. He sighs, giving in. He moves and wraps his arms around the dragon's waist, head falling upon his chest in exhaustion. He groans at the shifter's warmth. The man was like a miniature sun, his warmth radiating. He looks up from his perch on Eijirou's chest and growls, "we will never fucking speak of this."

Eijirou chuckles, the sound rumbling through his chest. He rests his chin on top of Bakugou's head, pulling the prince close. "Yeah, yeah your pride is safe with me grumpy."

Bakugou is a bit wary of why Eijirou has been so nice to him, and he voices said question aloud. Only he knows the two of them are soulmates. The dragon has no reason to be friendly to him. Especially now that he is frr of the binding cuffs. Kirishima shrugs. "I don't really know. if I'm being honest here. Maybe you've grown on me since the whole kidnapping thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad about that, but I guess I kinda wanna get to know you now. I mean you're manly as fuck dude, you wanted to capture a damn dragon. Anyone that brave is enough for me to want to know more."

Bakugou coughs out a little laugh, snuggling closer to the warmth of Eijirou's skin.

Kirishima realizes how crazy his words sound when he says them out loud. Something about this stubborn, hotheaded asshole made him want to know more. Eijirou lets Katsuki drift into a peaceful slumber, knowing someone would come looking for the prince soon enough.


	6. Fallen Kingdoms

**Fallen ** **Kingdoms**

Only about an hour passes before there are footsteps pounding down the dungeon hallway, jerking Kirishima back into awareness. He had dozed off himself, face burrowed in the prince's fluffy, sweet smelling hair. He watches as two different guards than before lead the way. Hot on their heels is the King and Queen, looking frantic. The monarchs push past the guards to peer through the bars of the cell, expecting practically anything other than what they see. They see Katsuki curled up against Eijirou's chest, Eijirou currently shirtless. Mitsuki speaks up, sounding quite exasperated. "What the hell is going on down here?"

Eijirou grins sheepishly, nudging at Bakugou gently. Katsuki groans, clinging tighter to Kiri.

"Fuck off old hag," he grumbles, before closing his eyes and burrowing further into Eijirou's warmth.

Bakugou is reluctant to wake up, being much too tired and sore to be bothered.

The queen looks to her husband before speaking again, "well it looks like you were telling the truth. If you can carry my dumbass son, we can move you two to a better room to sleep. In the morning you two will supply a fucking explanation for this nonsense!"

Masaru Bakugou just nods along to his wife's words, humming quietly in agreement.

The guards move into the cell to remove the shackles from Eijirou's wrists. Kiri holds out his arms, Katsuki still curled awkwardly between them. One of the guards unlocks the cuffs, then moves back out of Eijirou's space. Kirishima clutches the sleeping prince in his arms as he stands to his feet. In an impressive display of strength, Eijirou carries Bakugou almost effortlessly. He steps out of the cell, stopping in front of the King and Queen. "Please lead the way."

He follows the king and queen back through the damp hallways of the dungeon. The two guards linger close to the dragon shifter, uneasy with him carrying Katsuki. They reach the winding staircase leading back to the castle proper and both guards scramble to try to help Eijirou carry the prince. Kirishima simply shrugs the guards off with a bright smile and says, "oh, don't worry I got him."

Kirishima falls into step behind the king, clearing each stair with ease. Katsuki is content to sleep through the whole ordeal, his face pressed tightly to the crook of Eijirou's neck. As Kiri shifts the prince he can feel some dampness cooling on the skin of his neck. He chuckles to himself, thinking of what kind of reaction Katsuki would have at being caught drooling in his sleep. Eijirou looks over the man in his arms. The sleeping prince is so peaceful, the normal harsh lines adorning his face are absent in slumber.

They make their way through the halls of the castle. Eijirou notices that every person they pass along the hallway stops to stare and inquire upon Katsuki's health. Kiri ponders if Katsuki is well liked among his subjects, or simply the ever important heir to the throne. They finally stop outside a room with a very plain looking door. Once they step inside the room doesn't seem so plain anymore. The walls are filled with various drawings and trinkets from unknown places. The bed is covered with heaps of fine furs, from multiple creatures. Everything in the room seems to have been meticulously collected and placed. Kiri assumes most of the items had been collected on the prince's travels. Kirishima moves past the monarchs to lay Katsuki on the bed.

As Eijirou tries to set Katsuki on the bed the sleepy prince only clings tighter. Kiri gives a little apologetic shrug in the direction of the king and queen. He carefully climbs onto the bed with Bakugou still in his arms. He mumbles out a quiet, "Thank you."

He is thankful that,for the moment, the rulers had not asked why he was shirtless and holding their son. That would most likely be the conversation once Bakugou wakes.

The moment the king and queen step outside of the room the queen turns to her husband. "Why the fuck was that stranger so comfortable, while shirtless, with our son?"

The king has no answer. He says, "I want to know why they ended up in the dungeons to begin with. My orders were to place him in an empty servant's quarters, with guards standing watch."

Mitsuki huffs, "That brat better not fuck up this marriage arrangement. He knows we need this kind of alliance. We are too secluded otherwise, easy picking without allies. That little shit knows he has to marry Todoroki's heir, yet we find him asleep with a half naked stranger!"

The king tries to calm the queen, his words doing almost nothing. Both walk away from the prince's room while still deep in discussion.

Not long after the king and queen exit the room Eijirou finds himself drifting to sleep, the bed soft and inviting. Katsuki's every present burnt caramel scent overwhelming his senses as it clings to most everything in the room.

The two sleep till the first rays of morning light stream through the partially obscured window of Katsuki's bedroom. Kiri blinks drearily and glances around the room. He then remembers the events of last night. Bakugou is propped up on Kirishima's chest, softly snoring. Eijirou gently shakes the prince. "Hey Katsuki, it's time to wake up."

Bakugou groans, nuzzling his face deeper into the muscled planes of Eijirou's chest. Kirishima shakes him a bit harder. "Come on man I would really rather not have to deal with your parents alone again."

Bakugou sits up a bit, eyes blinking open unfocused. Katsuki jumps back once he realizes what he's laying on. "What the fuck!"

Kirishima rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Oh calm down. You fell asleep down in the dungeons. Your parents came looking for you and had me bring you back to your room. You refused to let go of me and continued to use me as a heat source throughout the night."

Bakugou blushes and moves further away from the other man. He hates that he already misses the dragon shifter's warmth. He seems to fully process all that Eijirou had said and stops. "Wait did you say my parents?"

Eijirou looks like he wants to shake the prince in his frustration. "Yes I said your parents! I thought your mother was going to beat me to death last night. What the hell do you plan on telling them?!"

Katsuki thinks for a moment before answering with a shrug. "We will tell them that your rescued me and that I wasn't going to leave you to rot in some cell like a common prisoner."

Katsuki knows he will be questioned on his relationship with the dragon shifter. In his delirious state he was practically clinging to the other man. He absently rubs his soulmark, reminding himself that his marriage to Todoroki must remain intact. He could not risk his whole kingdom just because he found the ever elusive soul match.

Kirishima sighs, "I guess that will work. I won't be staying in your kingdom much longer. It really isn't wise to tempt the fates. If anyone were to suspect what I am then we all would be in trouble."

Katsuki feel a twinge of sadness at the thought of the snarky, irritating, and brave man beside him leaving. He doesn't have time to analyze those feelings as the door to his room is slammed open. The door bounces back against the wall in a cloud of dust. His mother and father walk through the door. Mitsuki screeches, "You better have a great fucking explanation you little shit!"

Katsuki schools his features before spouting off his excuses to his parents. He has to reassure them multiple times that there is nothing going on between Eijirou and himself. He grumpily assures them that he still plans to marry prince Todoroki.

At the mention of the Todoroki name Eijirou goes a bit stiff. He thinks back to the man he had met down in the dungeons and is suddenly concerned for Bakugou.

After a while the king and queen leave the two to their own devices. Kirishima seems to slump in relief. He has a few questions of his own for Bakugou. "So, umm what is this prince you're supposed to marry like?"

Bakugou honestly doesn't know how to describe Shouto Todoroki. He really hasn't spent that much time in his presence. Their only interactions being when they were forced to be in a room together. The most meaningful interaction had been the other prince telling the rulers to let him go on his quest. Even then the prince seemed to have his own separate motives for his actions. Katsuki could say that the man was overall offputting. He is cold and calculating to a fault, always seeming to have hidden agendas. Katsuki voices his opinions to Eijirou, the only one who wouldn't chastise him for his thoughts. Eijirou himself had nothing to do with royal business and thus would have little reason to care. The dragon shifter would be leaving soon anyway.

Kirishima listens to the prince talk, frown settling upon his lips. "Do you really want to marry this guy? He makes you uneasy and there is something not quite right about him."

Katsuki huffs, "I don't really have a choice here. My kingdom needs this alliance."

Kirishima nods, "I understand, but the prince seems quite unsettling. He doesn't seem very stable either. He came down to the dungeons before you got there. He was spouting nonsense at me. I had no idea who he was until he started threatening me regarding you, and waving his magic around like he is something special."

Katsuki looks surprised for a moment. "Huh? I was never told the prince is a magic user. And what the hell do you mean he threatened you?"

Kirishima relays the words prince Todoroki had uttered down in the dungeons. Still just as confused by their meaning. Katsuki is positively fuming. "Now I really don't wanna marry that bastard."

Kiri frowns, "Isn't there some way to break your engagement?"

Katsuki runs a hand through his wild blonde locks. "No, not really. That is unless my fucking soulmate drops from the sky like a knight in shining armor, all while bringing the same wealth and status as the Todoroki's to my kingdom." Bakugou scoffs, he managed to find his stupid fucking soulmate, the thing the common people dream of. Like some damn fairytale. Yet he can't even tell the man because he isn't a prince. The dragon shifter ranks lower than a common peasant amongst his people. They would rather kill the man then accept him as soulmate to the heir of Kurinao.

Kiri absently rubs at the mark on the back of his shoulder. It had been some time since he had last seen his soul mark. With it being in such hard place to see he rarely got to look at it. Eijirou assumes it looks the same as the last time he checked. Pale and lifeless. Soulmates were the stuff of legends, something for the lucky ones. "You're right, that would be near impossible. Fate just isn't that kind."

Kirishima chuckles to himself, "Hey I could always just eat him for you."

Bakugou looks at Eijirou with a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. "You fucking with me dude?"

He laughs at the dragon shifter's sincerity. "Yeah, actually...you better not. As bad as Todoroki is he isn't as bad as my first marriage partner."

Kirishima looks to the prince in obvious confusion. "Wait, you were supposed to be married to someone else?"

Bakugou shudders slightly as he remembers his first betroval. "Yeah, Tomura Shigaraki. The prince of the dark kingdom. This was back when they were still called the Oiche lands. Before the other kingdoms found out about all the fucked up shit they were involved in. That fucking asshat always rubbed me the wrong way, and was horrible in private. No one believed me until the bastard killed an entire village in cold blood to prove a point. Of course my parents called off the marriage after that."

Kirishima freezes, the dark kingdom? The very kingdom responsible for the death of his people. "Holy crap, how did you even get out of that marriage? The dark kingdom doesn't just do things if you ask nicely."

Katsuki shrugs. "I think my parents just said fuck you, and called it off. There was some vague threatening bullshit about revenge, but they leave us alone really. They stay out of our territory and we stay out of theirs."

"Let's hope for your sake that the dark kingdom never comes to collect on that revenge Katsuki," Eijirou says somberly.

Bakugou doesn't like Eijirou's tone. But shrugs it off. "Even if they do come there's no fucking way that we'll lose. That's a big part of the reason why I have to marry Todoroki. With our alliance our kingdoms can stop the dark kingdom's uprising."

Kirishima scoffs. "Yeah right, do you really think Enji Todoroki will do anything that doesn't directly benefit himself?" The way Kiri speaks of Todoroki is personal, his hatred of the man almost palpable.

Bakugou is confused for a moment, but responds. "No I don't. Me marrying his son benefits him greatly. Everyone knows I am the soul heir to this kingdom. Once I marry his son he basically owns me, and in turn my kingdom."

Kirishima sighs, "Oh yes, that I know. I was referring to you thinking your alliance to the Pyre kingdom will be enough to take down the dark kingdom's rule."

Bakugou gives Kiri an incredulous look. "Why the fuck wouldn't it be?"

Kirishima stays mostly silent. "Whatever Katsuki, keep thinking the dark kingdom is a joke."

"What the fuck are you implying dragon brain? That I won't be strong enough to stop someone from hurting my kingdom? My friends? My fucking family!" Katsuki is all but screaming now.

A frustrated puff of breath escapes the dragon shifter's lips. "I'm not implying YOUR kingdom is weak. Shove your pride for one damn minute! Look, just… the Pyre kingdom is more dangerous than you understand."

Bakugou smirks and gives the other man a look. "Yeah, because you would know so fucking much wouldn't you? You've been living in a pile of rubble for how long? What the hell do you know about royal politics or anyfucking thing at all about our kingdoms!"

Kiri growls out, "You still know very little about me. How do you know what kind of knowledge I have. You didn't even know what that ruined castle you took me from used to be! Tell me this your highness, what happened to the rest of the dragon shifters?"

Katsuki rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Of course I fucking know. Everyone knows they were wiped out some time ago. No one knows how or by whom. Your kind used to be the strongest in the lands, but then you all just vanished. You're the first shifter to be seen in years."

Kirishima laughs in an empty sort of way. "History truly is written by the victors. My kingdom, the Dracilt kingdom, was destroyed by the dark kingdom. That is, with some help from your future husband's shit father!" Kiri is breathing a little raggedly, his frustration and anger evident.

Bakugou looks take aback, honestly shocked by this information. "What the fuck are you talking about? When the Dracilt kingdom fell Todoroki's kingdom was barely a speck on the map."

"How do you think they rose to power Katsuki? Do you think the people under their rule just simply gave up their lands to be ruled over? They built their kingdom upon the ashes of my kind and my home! Enji Todoroki wanted power so badly he was willing to do anything to get it. He asked for the aid of the dark kingdom. They attacked my people, who were already secluded because of the stigma around shifters. With no aid we didn't stand a chance. It's no wonder he wants you to marry his son now, the dark kingdom must want the debt paid. Believe me, Enji Todoroki will pay that debt with the blood of everyone you dare to care about."

Katsuki looks truly distressed now. He didn't want to marry prince Todoroki before, but now he absolutely doesn't want to. Katsuki needs to tell his parents. "I can't marry someone willing to kill innocents for power."

Kirishima shakes his head sadly. "Your parents will never believe you. There is no record of what happened to my people. The only chance you have is if your soulmate is found."

Bakugou swallows hard, the lump in his throat persistent. "I already found my soulmate, but they hate me for sure. Not only that, but I doubt my parents will call off the betroval for a soulmate who isn't of royal status."

Kirishima is dumbfounded for a moment. "Wait, you already found your soulmate, and you think they hate you?

Katsuki looks at the other man in exasperation. "Of course they fucking hate me. There is no way they wouldn't. There is truly nothing I can do to escape this shitshow marriage."

"I guess if you have to marry prince Todoroki then so be it. We won't let the dark kingdom catch you off guard. I know you can protect your people. You can prepare in time." Kirishima smiles slightly. "I know a shifter isn't welcome here, but who's to say that you didn't tame yourself a dragon on your quest. If it comes down to a fight I will at least be able to give you an edge."

Bakugou is suprised, the shifter willing to give up his own freedom to help Katsuki. "If they find out you're a shifter they will kill you Eijirou."

"Well I won't see another kingdom fall. I would rather die to protect a kingdom of innocents than hide away in ignorance of others pain."

It is around that time that Izuku and Kaminari had made it back to castle Bakugou. The two making their way to check in on the injured prince. The door to Bakugou's room is thrown open yet again, Izuku and Denki standing there. Izuku immediately notices how tense the atmosphere of the room is. He rushes over to Katsuki's side anyway, looking the man over worriedly. "Kacchan, are you alright? Did Toshinori help you? Eijirou are you alright?" Midoriya just continues berating the pair with questions.

Kirishima has to shake himself of the tension from his argument with Bakugou in order to speak to Izuku with his normal front of happiness. "I'm glad you two made it the rest of the way safely," Eijirou says. Izuku spouts off more information about their journey and how tiring it was.

Bakugou couldn't keep his mind off of the new information he had been given by Eijirou.

Kirishima is thankful for the distraction, his talk with Bakugou dragging up painful memories. Denki interjects into the conversation, "Hey Bakugou, did you show Eijirou around the castle? Also why is he shirtless?"

Bakugou had completely forgotten he had taken Eijirou's tunic in the night. His cheeks are flushed pink with embarrassment. "No I didn't, and how the fuck should I know why dragon breath is shirtless?" Bakugou turns to Izuku. "Take him to get some fucking clothes Deku, then I guess we can give the idiot a tour."

Kirishima chuckles to himself at Bakugou's obvious blush. He follows Izuku out f the room to retrieve a change of clothes. Kiri takes this time to take in the beautiful structure of the castle. Everything was so ornate and skillfully made. The pair arrive at a room that seems to be a sort of laundry room. Clothes are folded in neat piles all around. Izuku walks over to one corner of the room, shuffling through some of the stacks till he finds what he needs. He hands Eijirou a small stack of fabric. Eijirou thanks him and turns to pull on a new tunic. Izuku stops as he sees the mark on Eijirou's shoulder. "What is that Eijirou?"

Kirishima looks to see where Izuku is pointing. He can't see the exact place where Izuku is pointing, but he knows the man is pointing to his soulmark. "Umm that's where my soulmark is, why do you ask?"

Izuku looks surprised and amazed all at once. "Holy shit!"

Kirishima has to do a double take, because he has never heard the mage use such coarse language in the time since he met him. "What!? Izuku, what's wrong?"

Izuku is staring at the mark in awe. "Your mark! It's the same as Kacchan's!"

Kirishima looks at Izuku in confusion, his brain struggling to piece together this new information. He replays his interactions with Katsuki in his head, the pieces beginning to slot together. No wonder he had been so content to stay at the prince's side. Kiri turns to Izuku, laying a large hand on the man's shoulder. "Izuku are you sure it's the same. You need to be sure."

Izuku nods his head vigorously. I have been friends with Kacchan since we were children. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only ones who have seen his mark. Growing up together means I've seen Kacchan naked more than once. I'm certain Eijirou. You're his soulmate."

Kirishima breaks into a dazzling smile. "Don't say anything about this ok. I'm gonna need some time to talk to Katsuki. I have some things to talk about."

He pulls the tunic over his head, noting Izuku had picked a tunic that matched his fiery red hair quite well. Eijirou is buzzing with excitement as they both make their way back to Bakugou's room.


	7. The Dracilt Kingdom

**The Dracilt Kingdom**

Bakugu watches as Eijirou leaves, trailing behind Deku. The dragon shifter had dropped so much information in a short period of time, his head is still reeling from the influx of new knowledge.

Not long after Eijirou and Izuku leave there is an insistent knock on Bakugou's door. Katsuki groans and gets up to answer it, expecting one of his idiot friends to be behind it. Into the room steps Shouto Todoroki, who immediately begins to berate him with various questions.

"What the hell happened? Did you even find what you were looking for. Who is that savage you dragged home?"

Katsuki bristles at the other prince's questions. The Todoroki had hardly spoken a word to him before, and now he suddenly thinks he has a right to demand things of him. The normal stoicism of the other prince seemed to be all but gone. Katsuki snarls, "Why do you even care? I'm still alive right, I haven't ruined the precious marriage plans."

Katsuki moves to his wardrobe to change his tunic careful of his still healing wound, turning his back to Todoroki.

Todoroki's eyes rake over the exposed form of the Kurinao heir. The expression on his face rather unsettling. "I care enough to want to know why you dragged in a street rat after almost getting yourself killed."

Shouto scoffs, "Not only did you bring a rat into the castle, but you let it out of its cage."

Bakugou whips around, face flushed in anger. "What the fuck do you even know? That so called street rat happened to be the one to save my life. He is the only reason you still have a tie to this kingdom at all!"

Izuku and Eijirou choose that moment make it back to Bakugou's bedroom. Kiri pushes the door open to reveal the two princes, in the midst of what appears to be the beginning of a heated argument. Izuku immediately bows and greets prince Todoroki, the man ignoring the mage entirely. Kirishima simply glares at the man, not moving to greet him in any sort of way.

Todoroki looks pissed. He snaps at Katsuki, "Your brutish pet only proves me right. He can't even address nobility properly."

Bakugou takes a step towards the other prince, ready to start swinging fists. Todoroki's eyes flash with a startling blue as Bakugou lunges at him. Kirishima puts himself between Todoroki and Bakugou. "I think that is a clear enough dismissal prince Todoroki. I don't believe Prince Bakugou wishes to be in your presence any longer."

Todoroki merely scoffs at Kirishima before turning and stalking out of the room. He calls back over his shoulder, "Don't forget who you belong to Katsuki. We marry in a week and a half."

Todoroki punctuates his exit with a sharp slam of the door behind him.

Kirishima huffs, "Man that guy is seriously an asshole. Not to mention he was about to start using magic when you got all up in his face."

Katsuki grumbles, "Yeah, his eyes did that weird glowing shit. Can't believe I have to marry that stupid fuck."

Izuku pipes up from where he had been standing in the corner. "Kacchan, there is something not quite right about Prince Todoroki. I know all about the Todoroki family, and nowhere is there any record of Shouto being able to use magic."

Bakugou shrugs. "I don't know Deku, maybe it was a secret or some shit. He was probably king dickhead's secret weapon."

Izuku begins muttering to himself, he exits the room hurriedly with a quick wave. The door shuts firmly behind him, leaving Bakugou and Kirishima alone.

Kirishima moves to sit on the edge of the bed, the dragon shifter appearing to be in a better mood. "So tell me again, why do you think your soulmate hates you? If you really found your soulmate are they really gonna let you marry prince dickbag?"

Bakugou looks uncomfortable. He can't let the dragon shifter know that he is his soulmate. He simply shrugs and says, "What's not to hate? I'm mean, I'm selfish, temperamental, and pretty crass."

Kirishima chuckles, "Don't forget arrogant and prideful." Eijirou's face turns serious of a moment as he speaks again, "You are also determined, brave, intelligent, and caring. This soulmate of yours needs to learn to look behind the shell of hostility you show the world."

Bakugou is shocked by Eijirou's words for a moment before scowling at him again. He scoffs at the thought that this man, supposedly his soulmate, could think he was any of the things he mentioned. He mutters, "The fuck do you know about me dragon boy?"

Kirishima stands to his feet before stepping closer, getting into Bakugou's space.

"I know that you put on a big show of being all tough and mean, but you care about the people around you. You care much more than you would ever say out loud. You say it with your actions. I know for sure that you would gladly play the hero if it meant keeping your family safe."

Eijirou grins down at the prince, who looks both confused and flustered.

"I have eyes Katsuki, I've been paying attention. How about you?"

Bakugou is floored by Eijirou's words. His eyes are wide and nervous. He steps back as Eijirou steps closer. He was definitely no used to people getting so far into his realm of personal space, or complimenting him in such a way. A deep blush covers his pale cheeks, creeping down his neck. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kirishima rolls his eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You just don't know how to handle a compliment. You really don't like to admit things, to yourself or otherwise."

The dragon shifter stalks closer to the visibly flustered prince, each step only enhancing his words. "Who is your soulmate Katsuki?"

Bakugou takes a step back with each step Eijirou takes towards him. It isn't long before Katsuki's back bumps against the wall and he has nowhere else to go. He is frustrated, but he still won't tell Eijirou they're soulmates. He knows it won't end well, he won't admit something so vulnerable to someone he could never be with.

Kirishima knows Katsuki won't tell him the truth, but continues to push him. "Why won't you tell me? Huh?"

Bakugou is cornered, and tired of fighting off Eijirou's persistent questioning. He sighs and looks up at Kirishima defeatedly. "Because no matter what I fucking do they never could, or would want to be with me! Don't you fucking get it! I have to marry Todoroki because he's a prince and my soulmate isn't! It doesn't fucking matter who I'm meant to be with. I don't get a choice!"

Kirishima gives the other prince some space, having pushed enough. He speaks softly, "Katsuki there is something I need to show you. You weren't wrong when you thought I was hiding something back at the ruins. I think you have proven well enough that I can trust you to see what it is. I can fly us there. Don't worry, I will have you back in time for your wedding."

Bakugou grimaces again at the thought of his impending marriage to Todoroki. When Kirishima finishes explaining he grins and shouts, "You motherfucker! I knew you were hiding something! What you gonna give me a wedding present from your horde?" Bakugou doesn't give Kiri time to answer before moving around his bedroom grabbing more supplies for their impromptu journey. Katsuki groans, "Ah shit, I'm gonna have to get Deku to fucking cover for me or the old hag is gonna go on a rampage."

Kirishima watches as the prince eagerly packs some more gear, he laughs at his words. "Yeah I don't really wanna make your mom any more angry at me than she already is."

The two finish up and head straight to find Izuku. To Bakugou's surprise the mage doesn't put up a fight regarding the impromptu trip. Izuku promises to cover for the prince while he is gone, while warning them to hurry back in time for the wedding. The mage gives Eijirou a wink as the two wander off to say the rest of their goodbyes. With a quick goodbye to Kaminari the two quietly slip out of the castle, careful to not be seen.

Eijirou and Katsuki slip past the guards, taking the longer route back to the forest trail. They trudge down the trail along the cliffside. Once they reach the land below they can pass without being seen. So long as they stick close to the cliffside holding the bridge. The pair manage to reach the edge of the bridge unseen. They climb the path that leads back up to the forest trail. Eijirou speaks up after they are out of earshot of the guards. "We must be really lucky that there are paths down and up from the gorge. We would have been spotted on the bridge immediately."

Katsuki huffs, "Of course there are paths you idiot. Did you think we just leave the poor assholes who fall off the bridge down there?" Eijirou rubs at his neck sheepishly. "Oh, well when you say it that way I guess it makes sense."

The two walk till they are a good ways into the cover of the trees. Eijirou gives Bakugou a reassuring smile before beginning to transform. Katsuki takes the time to really look at the shifter. Before they were in the heat of battle, or in danger. Bakugou realizes that the shifter must have some sort of charm that lets his clothes disappear, or shift away with him. Katsuki had never questioned why the shifter always reappeared still wearing clothes that would have ripped off in his dragon form if not for the aid of magic.

Bakugou watches as red scales make their way across Eijirou's skin. The scales shift and clack, the shifter's body growing and morphing into the form of his dragon. The prince tries not to wince at the sharp cracks and snaps of Eijirou's bones reforming. He thinks to himself that later he will have to ask Kirishima if the process hurts. The noises cease and Kirishima's magnificent red dragon sits before him.

Katsuki takes only a moment to admire the large red dragon. He notices that Kiri's scales are like armored plates, doubled up in some sections. They look jagged and rough, almost like stone in other areas. Katsuki assumes that the scales must be like armor for the dragon shifter. Without further delay the prince climbs up Kiri's side to sit upon his shoulders. Eijirou swings his massive head back to make sure Katsuki is secure. Once the prince is settled Kirishima takes to the sky. The sun is just beginning to set along the horizon, Eijirou flies up in the cover of the clouds till the sun fully sets.

Katsuki feels an overwhelming sense of peace while flying with Eijirou. They fly throughout the night, careful to stay hidden out of sight. Once the barest beginnings of dawn streak across the horizon, Kirishima sets them down in a dense grove of trees. When Bakugou is off his shoulders Kiri shifts back to his human form, looking tired. He says, "We need to stop for a bit so I can rest. We can set up a camp here."

Katsuki nods in understanding, he begins to collect wood, for a fire. Bakugou chuckles, "Not gonna lie, this is much more convenient than riding a shitty horse all the way out here."

Kirishima laughs at that, "Well I bet. Flying is so much faster." While Bakugou gathers wood Kirishima sets up some of the other gear they had brought.

Bakugou finishes gathering supplies and assembles a fire pit. He tries to light the wood with little luck. Kirishima comes over carrying some extra wood. He smirks, "Need some help with that?"

Bakugou glares for a moment before sitting back on his heels and sighing. "Go for it dragon boy."

Kirishima shifts quickly, the massive dragon now sitting in their little campsite. He breathes fire on the dry wood. It catches immediately and blazes brightly. Kirishima shifts back into his human form. He looks rather proud of himself as he grins at Katsuki. Bakugou chuckles at the dragon shifter's antics. He sits beside the fire, content to be close to its heat. Kirishima sits beside him gently stoking the fire. They sit in silence for a bit before Kirishima speaks again. "So obviously you don't know much about the Dracilt kingdom, but I'm curious what you do know."

Bakugou sighs, "I guess I really don't know all that much. I know that they were killed off by the dark kingdom and that there was a war. That is all I was required to know."

Kirishima nods before launching into a story. "The Dracilt were ruled by the Kirishima family. As you can probably guess, a family with a long line of dragon shifters. The Dracilt kingdom used to stretch over most of what you now know as the Pyre Kingdom. The intense fear that has been spread among the masses regarding dragon shifters comes from lies. Enji Todoroki and others under his rule began spreading rumors among the people that the dragon shifters were barbaric and savage. That my people were ruthless and uncivilized. The worst of the lies being that we wanted to take control of the other kingdoms."

Katsuki sits in silence, his attention focused on Eijirou's story. Eijirou continues, "The Dracilt kingdom was prosperous until attacks began all throughout our kingdom. The dark kingdom began picking off our people with help from Todoroki's small forces. None of the other kingdoms would offer any aid because of the fear surrounding dragon shifters. So our kingdom fell. And yeah, I guess that about fills you in on my kingdom."

Bakugou looks truly pained by Eijirou's words. Those people didn't deserve to be slaughtered, and certainly not for a power move by a mad king and a power hungry lowlife. Katsuki is frankly disgusted. He is horrified and shocked at the actions of both Todoroki's kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms. He says to Eijirou with complete sincerity, "I'm so sorry Eijirou."

Kiri shrugs, "Well it isn't your fault. It isn't as if your family had a direct hand in the destruction."

Bakugou's features quickly go from melancholy to exasperated. "But didn't they though? They didn't do anything to stop the dark king! They watched on and did nothing!"

Kirishima sighs, "They had been lead to believe that my kind were ruthless killing monsters, not worth saving."

Katsuki runs a hand through his wild blonde hair in frustration. "That's fucking bullshit! Anyone who can sit by and watch idly as innocent people are slaughtered like animals isn't worthy to call themselves a fucking king!"

Kirishima smiles brightly at this man, his supposed match. With every passing moment Eijirou can see why this man could be his equal. Eijirou speaks tenderly, "You are going to be a great king someday Katsuki. When I met you I never would have thought you could be so brave and selfless."

Bakugou grimaces at Eijirou. "No I'm really fucking not. I'm just like them. I took you from your home and dragged you to my kingdom where you could've been put through danger! Just because I wanted too! I'm not a fucking king Eijirou."

Kirishima rolls his eyes, "Of course you aren't a king yet. You still have more to learn, but if you have someone by your side who will call you on your bullshit you will be all the better." Bakugou sighs sadly, "That would be real nice if it was actually possible."

They trail off into silence for a while, their conversation hanging heavily in the air. They share some dried meat and bread they had brought along with them. Kirishima drinks from his waterskin deeply, the dragon shifter tired from their flight.

After a while Kirishima stands up from his spot by the fire and stretches, his tunic riding up to reveal a sliver of toned abdomen. Katsuki catches himself gawking at the dragon shifter and has to tear his eyes away from the mentally berates himself, he shouldn't be so easily distracted by Eijirou. Kirishima begins gathering their few things they had unpacked. "I think I am ok to keep going now. We have at least another full night of flying before we reach the ruins."

Bakugou looks surprised. "Wait, don't you want to sleep?"

Kirishima shakes his head. "I can sleep when we get there. We don't exactly have a lot of time to waste." Without waiting for a reply Kirishima shifts back into his dragon form. He kneels down and motions with his head for Katsuki to grab their things and climb on. Bakugou climbs on, but is worried that Eijirou is going to wear himself out by not resting.

Kirishima takes to the sky once Bakugou is upon his back. He really is tired, but he can't waste any precious time. He has a lot of explaining to do.

Bakugou manages to nod off as the sun starts to set, lulled by the gentle swaying and Eijirou's comfortable heat. Kirishima continues flying throughout the night. Trying his best not to jostle the sleeping prince too much. Just as the sun begins to rise again Kirishima can see the edge of the ruins. Once close enough to the dilapidated castle Eijirou lands as quietly as he possibly can. Katsuki groans upon landing, but does not awaken.

Kirishima gently jostles the prince, leaning his head over his shoulder to blow a puff of warm air over the prince's face. Bakugou groans and opens his eyes. When he sees a giant dragon's face looming much too close to him he all but jumps from the dragon's back. Katsuki lands hard on his ass. He shouts, "Fuck me man, don't do that!"

Kirishima huffs, well there went any hope of being unheard. A few moments later there is a snapping and popping noise, a blur of bright pink shoots from within the ruins. Said blur pounces on top of the prince currently sprawled on the ground. Above katsuki stands a dragon. This one having brilliant bright pink scales in various shades. The dragon is snarling, thick globs of cloudy drool pooling in its maw.

After seeing the other dragon Kirishima springs into action. He immediately tackles the other dragon, effectively releasing Katsuki. Kiri snaps his jaws in warning at the ther dragon. His sharp teeth glinting in the dim morning sun. Bakugou watches in shock as Kirishima and the pink dragon have a tiny scuffle. They snap their jaws and make various growls.

While Kirishima is distracted another dragon appears, this one black and gold. It's scales are thicker along its forearms. It stalks closer towards Katsuki, looking dangerous. Bakugou hops to his feet, but doesn't go for his sword. He instead puts his hands up. "Uh. Hey there. I really don't wanna fucking fight you. Eijirou brought me here for something and I'm assuming it wasn't so you could fucking eat me!"

The dragon seems to pause at the mention of Eijirou. It is at this point that Eijirou realizes that another dragon has Katsuki cornered. Kirishima gives a warning burst of flame from his maw before shifting back to his human form. He looks back and forth between each of the dragons expectantly. After a pause the two dragons also shift into their human forms.

The pink dragon shifts into a woman with bright pink hair and one hell of a scowl on her face. She launches herself into Kirishima's arms, hugging him tightly. She snaps at him, "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do Eijirou!"

The black and gold dragon shifts down to a thin man with black hair. He also speaks, "Yeah Eijirou, why is the guy who kidnapped you back here?!"

Bakugou moves to stand behind Eijirou, definitely feeling safer behind the shifter not actively trying to kill him. Eijirou addresses the others. "Look I know it seems crazy, but I trust him. Bakugou is sorry about before. Look I promise I will explain more later after I show Katsuki the underground."

Both shifters are reluctant to let Bakugou pass, let alone into the ruins, but with a prod from Eijirou they begin walking into the ruins. Bakugou keeps his distance from the strange shifters. He leans into Eijirou and whispers, "Fuck me man I thought they were gonna kill me!"

"Oh they would have killed you if I didn't stop them." Kirishima doesn't bother whispering, knowing full well that the other shifters can hear them anyway. Kiri stays close to Bakugou as they slip into a doorway behind what must have been a large bookcase. The begin to descend below ground. Tunnels of rock and clay around them. They walk for a few minutes before the narrow tunnel opens up into a much larger cavern. Inside said cavern there are lanterns along the wall and the room is decorated quite elegantly. The room reminds Katsuki of the front hall of Bakugou castle. There are more tunnels at the back of the room leading deeper underground.

Kirishima stops once they reach the entrance room. He motions to the other two shifters. He speaks to Katsuki, "These two are the head of my guard. Mina Ashido and Hanata Sero."

Kiri then turns to address the shifters, "This is prince Katsuki Bakugou of the Kurinao kingdom."

The two shifters bow in greeting, but don't look as if they want Bakugou in their home. Katsuki mumbles out a greeting as well, but is still wary of the two after they tried to kill him. With introductions out of the way Kirishima leads katsuki through the tunnels.

The tunnels stretch far and are quite massive. Each branch seems to be connected to other smaller tunnels and rooms. The farther they walk the easier it is to gather that these tunnels are home to many people.A few curious faces have popped into the main hall. Each of them giving Eijirou a little bow and a hello.

Bakugou watches as Eijirou is greeted by various people. They all bow to him respectfully. Bakugou remembers that Eijirou had mentioned having a guard, which only makes him more confused. He leans over to Eijirou, "Why exactly do you have a guard?"

The pink haired shifter, Mina, turns to Eijirou and gives him a scowl. She says, "Seriously Eijirou? You brought him down here and he doesn't even know who you are?"

Kirishima shrugs, "He will find out soon enough…"

Just after Kirishima utters those words a group of young children come thundering down the hall. All of them are cheering a chorus of, "Prince Eijirou!"

Bakugou is shocked to say the least. He mutters, "P-prince Eijirou?! You're a prince!?"

Bakugou's voice is unsteady. Kirishima bends down to scoop a few of the children into his arms, swinging them in the air. The children let out a bunch of giggles. The little girl in Eijirou's arms whispers, "Who's that grumpy guy?"

Kirishima laughs heartily at that comment. He motions to Katsuki. "This is prince Bakugou. Now all of you go off and play."

The children run off down the tunnels, leaving shrieks and squeals in their wake. Eijirou turns back to Bakugou. "I guess I never fully introduced myself. My name is Prince Eijirou Kirishima.

"Kirishima?! As in like the royal fucking family?!" Bakugou's eyes seem to grow impossibly wider. "Holy fuck I kidnapped a goddamn prince!"

Kirishima can't help but laugh. "Yeah you guys really got lucky on that one. I also didn't tell you who I was on the off chance that you had heard of my family.

Bakugou looks like he is literally drowning without being in water. He mutters, "I can't believe this."

Bakugou then in that moment realizes that his soulmate is actually royalty. The one loophole to his arranged marriage has technically been achieved. While Bakugou knows he still hasn't told Eijirou yet. How could someone like Eijirou like Bakugou anyway? He fucking kidnapped the guy.

Eijirou can visibly see the wheels turning in Bakugou's mind. He grins, feeling like the other prince deserves a bit more torture before he reveals that he knows they are soulmates. He pulls Katsuki off down a tunnel. "Come on, you need to meet my dad."


	8. Buried Secrets

**Buried Secrets**

Kirishima takes a few turns with Bakugou in his grasp before reaching a room that can only be described as a throne room.

Bakugou doesn't even get a chance to protest as he is brought before the king. The father of his soulmate. His soulmate who he kidnapped! He thinks to himself, he is royally fucked now.

Sitting on a large chair at the back of the room is the king. He is a large, hulking man with jet black hair. As his son enters the room, dragging Bakugou along, the king shouts, "Eijirou where have you been?!"

Bakugou straightens up as his royal training takes over and he composes himself. Inside he is screaming.

Kiri chuckles, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, "That's kind of a long story."

The king stands from his throne, moving to pull his son into a bone-crushing hug. During said hug Kirishima takes a moment to whisper something in his father's ear. He then launches into his story. "I was patrolling the western border when I came across an intruder whose friends helped him kidnap me. They took me across the kingdoms in their travels. Turns out they are pretty cool people, and the situation was an overall mistake. They are really nice people, just not the best at planning things through."

The king nods to his son before stalking over to Bakugou and looming over the prince in a way that would still be terrifying even if the man wasn't a dragon shifter. The king says, "You, boy. Who are you? Why has Eijirou decided to bring you into our home?"

Bakugou stands tall, refusing to back down. He is a prince himself after all. He lifts his chin and answers the man, giving him a small bow. "My name is prince Katsuki Bakugou. I am the prince of the kingdom of Kurinao. I truly had no idea prince Eijirou planned to bring me into your home. I mean no disrespect sir. I apologize for any trouble I have caused. It is an honor to meet you your majesty."

The king nods, looking quite pleased with the prince's answer. He turns to his son giving him a grin. "I have to say I'm quite impressed. The kid has balls. He kidnapped you and still manages formalities. If I was in this situation I would be shitting myself about right now. Hold on to that one son, I'd say he's a keeper."

Eijirou's face goes almost as red as his hair. He mutters, "Yeah, ok then dad. I think I need to do some explaining now. I will see you later."

With that he takes Katsuki by the arm and begins to lead him back to the main tunnel.

They walk down a few connected tunnels before stopping outside one of the rooms. They step inside, stepping past a woven curtain covering the doorway. They step into what is clearly Eijirou's bedroom. Inside the room is quite simple. A bed draped in various soft looking furs. Around the room there doesn't seem to be much in the form of personal belongings. A few books, some candles, various parchments strewn across the desk, a decent pile of assorted weapons, and what appears to be a pile of red dragon scales. Kirishima strides into the room, flopping straight into the pile of soft furs with a groan. "Uugh, SO tired."

Bakugou stands near the doorway, his awkwardness apparent. He isn't really sure where he is supposed to go. Kirishima lifts his head from the bed and looks back at Katsuki. "Oh will you get in here and sit down already Katsuki."

Bakugou snaps to attention and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, still feeling nervous and quite overwhelmed. Kirishima sits up to look at Katsuki. "Dude, say something. You look like you're gonna vomit, are you ok?"

Bakugou looks at Kirishima like he's an idiot. "Of course I'm not fucking ok! I follow you out here expecting you to show me something simple, like I don't know a normal treasure. Instead I almost get killed again, only to be saved and find out that your a PRINCE. Then you threw me in front of the king, after I fucking KIDNAPPED the man's son! I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack Eijirou!"

Kirishima chuckles. "Sorry man, I kinda expected Mina and Hanata to be hostile, but making you meet my dad was my way of getting a bit of payback for the whole kidnapping me and binding my shifting thing."

Bakugou looks indignant before sighing. "Look I'm sorry about that. I should have never done that shit to you."

Eijirou smiles, "I forgive you, I mean before that I totally did try to kill you."

Kirishima finally puts Katsuki out of his misery. "Look Katsuki, I know we're soulmates. Now you don't have to marry Todoroki."

Bakugou's eyes widen. "How?!" He is quite sure Eijirou has never seen his mark.

Kirishima laughs. "Oh, well Izuku noticed my mark when you sent him to get me a tunic. He realized that my mark is the match to yours, and is now darkened."

Bakugou growls under his breath, "Dumb fucking Deku can't mind his own fucking business."

"I thought Izuku was gonna scream it to the heavens that I was your soulmate when he found out," Kirishima says.

Bakugou is angry at Izuku and will most definitely kill him upon arrival back to the castle. For now he glares at Kirishima. "I don't think us being soulmates is enough to call off the marriage. It is to dangerous to admit that you're a dragon shifter. Too many people would want you dead."

Kirishima simply shrugs. "Katsuki it will always be dangerous for me if things don't change. If you come back to your kingdom riding a dragon and announce a dragon shifter as your soulmate people will obviously be angry and afraid. They also might begin to change their views. Your family is well loved among the kingdoms. Many deem your family fair and honest rulers. If you take a stance many will follow behind you. My people can finally return from hiding."

Bakugou tugs at his hair. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to risk Kirishima's life, but he also doesn't want to marry an evil dickwad. "It won't be that easy Eijirou. It will never be easy. Some will follow, but most will try to harm you."

"I never said it would be easy Katsuki. I know what is at risk here. In reality there will always be a risk, even if my people continued hiding. Honestly if this means we get to try this whole soulmate thing then I think it's worth a try."

Bakugou groans in frustration. "How can you say that! We barely know each other! Yeah I know this whole soulmate thing means you feel the same ridiculous need to stay near you, and the basic attraction. Is that really enough to put your faith in me!"

"Look, I'm not saying I think this will all work out. We still don't really know anything about the other. As of right now I am willing to take a chance if it means one day my people will be free and I might end up with someone I could love."

Bakugou finally relents, his shoulders sagging. "Fine. We can try it your way. I can't promise I will be anything worth wanting, but I promise I will do my best to help your people."

Kirishima smiles softly. "Katsuki that is all I can ask of you." Kiri leans over to place a small kiss to Bakugou's cheek. "I also don't think wanting you will be a problem," He chuckles, "putting up with you on the other hand…"

Bakugou's face flames with embarrassment at the dragon shifter's forwardness. He mumbles, "So, umm, how did your people end up down here? I mean how did you all survive?"

"Well the first few cities that fell caught the kingdom off guard. We really didn't expect an all out war on our doorstep. My father tried his best to deal with the invading forces, but he knew it was just too much when we were being cut off from any supplies and aid. He made the decision to expand the tunnels. There are many types of dragon abilities and the dragon shifters who built these tunnels were earth moving dragons. They had already been living down here for a long time. We expanded the tunnels and have been down here ever since."

Eijirou continues, "Supplies are gathered by small groups from different towns on a regular basis. It was easy to hide our existence when we were never caught shifting outside of the tunnels. I was a small child when our kingdom fell, so most of my life has been spent down in these tunnels. As prince I do my best to make sure we are safe down here. We patrol the tunnel entrances to make sure that no outsiders learn of this place."

Bakugou listens intently, completely interested in what Kirishima is telling him. "That's amazing. Your dad managed to save so many lives."

Kirishima nods. "Yeah, we were able to save quite a number of our people, including those that lived in the tunnels before the attacks. As you can see from the children you met earlier, we are still thriving down here. We are still very much a kingdom. We were also to save the majority of our written texts and our kingdom's wealth. Many of the important things were moved when we first fled, but over time we have picked the ruins of our cities clean of anything of value to the kingdom. Trading also still functions down here. We sell our goods in the same way that we gather supplies. Because of different shifter abilities we are able to sell things of great value, like gold and gems. For the Dracilt kingdom no longer existing we are still a kingdom of great wealth."

Bakugou looks impressed. "That is really fucking amazing actually. I just wish you all didn't have to suffer the way that you have."

"Heh, well we survived, and haven't stopped fighting. Just imagine what our kingdoms could accomplish together. I imagine others will hail you as the crown prince who tamed a dragon shifter."

Bakugou scoffs at that. "Yeah, but I didn't actually 'tame' a dragon shifter. Turns out said shifter just happens to like me enough to not kill me."

Kirishima laughs, smile lighting up his face, "That doesn't mean that people won't think that way."

Bakugou shrugs. "So when are we going back exactly? We don't exactly have too much time before I am supposed to marry Todoroki. I also doubt Deku can hold my mom off for long. She will want to know where the fuck I disappeared to."

Eijirou grumbles, "We can leave in the morning, but for now I need to sleep. I can't even think of flying right now I'm so tired."

Bakugou nods. "Understandable. So umm where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

Kirishima sweeps an arm out gesturing to his room. "You could stay here with me. That is if you don't mind."

Bakugou grunts in agreement, moving off the bed. He pulls a few of the furs with him and moves to sleep on the stone floor beside the bed. Kirishima looks down at Bakugou like he's gone crazy. "What are you doing man? You're my soulmate, you're allowed to sleep in my bed."

Katsuki goes a bit flushed at the suggestion. "I mean sure we have slept near each other a few times, but they were mostly on accident. I wasn't sure you were ok with it."

Kirishima groans. "Katsuki I am exhausted from that trip. By gods will you just get in the bed so I can have a damn nap."

Bakugou does as he's told though he grumbles a bit. Once climbing under the furs he is immediately comfortable. Eijirou's warmth is so inviting. He feels the most relaxed he's been since they arrived. He is sleeping within minutes. Kirishima is out cold as soon as Katsuki climbed into the bed. He reaches out for Katsuki in his sleep, instinctively inching closer.

As the night passes by the dragon shifter wraps the prince in his arms, pulling him close against his chest. As it creeps towards morning Kirishima stirs slightly, nuzzling his face into the back of Bakugou's neck.

A rude awakening comes to call after a while. The pink haired shifter, Mina, steps into Kiri's room. She all but screams at the sleeping pair, "HEY lovebirds, get up and moving! We gotta leave soon!"

This startles Kirishima into waking. He reluctantly releases his hold on Bakugou, looking embarrassed. Katsuki jumps from the bed at the shout and looks like he is ready to kill a man, or dragon. He screams back, "Fuck off pinkie!"

Said shifter is entirely unphased by Bakugou. She giggles before disappearing out the doorway. Kirishima sighs, "I'm sorry about her, she already knows we're soulmates. Plus she probably still wants to get back at you for the whole kidnapping the crown prince thing."

Bakugou groans as he drops back down to the furs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. " I think I've paid enough already thanks. I've almost been eaten several times, and I had to meet your fucking dad."

Kirishima grins, "Oh, I hear ya, but that doesn't mean my friends are gonna pass up the chance to rag on you a bit."

Kirishima gets up and begins stretching his sore muscles. He then moves over to his wardrobe to change his clothing, After removing his tunic his soulmark is bared to Bakugou's view.

Bakugou can't help but stare at the mark that matches his own perfectly. He has the overwhelming urge to trace his fingers along the lines. He shakes off said feeling, knowing it would be inappropriate.

Kirishima glances back at Katsuki and catches him staring. Kiri finishes changing before moving back to the bed. He pauses, "Katsuki, where is your soulmark? Umm and do you think I could maybe see it?"

Bakugou startles for a moment before nodding. He lifts up his tunic and pulls his pants down a bit, showing his soulmark on his left hip. Eijirou moves closer, seeing the matching mark with his own eyes, for the first time. Kirishima has the strong urge to run his finger over the darkened lines of the mark. He stops himself. Katsuki's mark is in a much more intimate spot than his.

Bakugou isn't sure how long he should continue showing his mark, and flushes as Eijirou examines it intently. Kirishima speaks, his voice a little breathy, "Thank you. That is obviously the first time I really saw that our marks match. I didn't even really think to check before this. Izuku had just been so sure we matched that I believed him. I'm glad to know that he was right."

Then the king makes an appearance in the doorway. He is holding a leather bag that appears to be covered in dragon scales. He greets the two boys before speaking to Eijirou. He says, "Eijirou, don't forget your royal adornments. You might want to make a good impression on the people of Bakugou's kingdom when you come flying in with their prince."

Inside the bag is the prince's crown and accompanying arm bands. Eijirou takes the bag from his father, taking the items out to show Katsuki. Both items a clear sign of status and wealth. Lastly curled up in the bottom of the bag is a necklace. Eijirou pulls it out. He goes bright red and shoots a glare at his father. "Dad! I didn't realize you kept them for this. I thought...well I guess I thought I would never get the chance."

The necklace is a mixture of teeth and fine jewels strung together.

Bakugou examines the stuff as Eijirou pulls them out. When Eijirou pulls out the necklace Bakugou's face becomes puzzled. "What's that?"

Kirishima looks up for his father to explain, but is frustrated to realize that the man has already absconded from the room. Kirishima keeps avoiding eye contact with Katsuki.

"That is a betrothal necklace, made for the betrothed of the royal line. Each one is made special. The teeth strung between the jewels are my dragon's baby teeth."

Bakugou looks between the necklace and Eijirou's face. He can feel the embarrassment radiating off of Eijirou. Kirishima then holds up the necklace, gesturing in Katsuki's direction. "So I know the whole soulmates thing was kind of sudden, but will you do me the honor of wearing my necklace?"

Eijirou has his eyes glued to some spot far off behind Katsuki, afraid to look at the prince. Bakugou sits there dumbfounded. "Did you just ask me to fucking marry you?!"

Eijirou flinches at Katsuki's words. Kiri begin's lowering the necklace clutched in his hands, looking mortified. Bakugou looks between Kiri's face and the necklace a few times before blurting out, "Yeah, ok I will wear your fucking necklace."

When Bakugou agrees Kirishima lets out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding. Kiri leans over to fasten the necklace around Katsuki's slender neck. Eijirou says, "Well if we are breaking your engagement to Todoroki then it is only acceptable that you become betrothed to me." Kiri's words are rushed and jumbled as the shifter tries to explain his train of thought.

"Yeah I guess you're right...weird ass sentimental dragon," Bakugou mumbles.

Kirishima's hands drop back to his side after the necklace is on. He can't help but admire the look of his soulmate in that moment. There is something that is pleasing in the most primal way about Katsuki wearing his teeth around his throat. Kirishima puts the rest of the items in the bag before placing it with the rest of their things.

Bakugou notices the shifter eyeing him. He can't help the tiny flash of pride he feels at the possessive way Eijirou watches him. Eijirou finishes packing up some clothes before turning back to Katsuki. "Well I guess we should get going soon. We need to get you back before I get blamed for kidnapping you this time.


	9. Dans-Fucking Whatever

**Dans-Fucking Whatever**

The pair gather their things before making their way back to the main tunnels. The tunnels themselves are mostly quiet, many of the people still asleep in the early hours of the morning. Eijirou is still blinking the sleep from his eyes, almost missing Mina and Hanata standing in the hall. The two dragon shifters were obviously waiting for them. Eijirou greets them brightly, "Hey guys, I assume you will be joining us?"

Mina laughs. "Eij, did you really think we would let you go announce your soulbond to a kingdom full of hostiles alone?"

Eijirou shrugs, "Heh, yeah. I guess you're right that sounds really dumb when you say it like that."

Bakugou huffs, "It sounds stupid any way you say it." Bakugou runs his fingers along the teeth of his necklace. "Is this really gonna work? I really can't say if my kingdom will be ready to accept this kind of change."

Sero chimes in, "Yeah, not very likely that the people will react well. Before we can leave the king has demanded that the two of you practice Dansflug."

Eijirou perks up. "I didn't even think about that. That would be a great idea! It will help us prepare a bit for any problems we'll face."

Mina chuckles. "If by prepare you mean not instantly die, and by problems you mean the inevitable war we will bring down upon everyone then yes."

Bakugou smacks Kirishima on the arm to gather his attention. "Care to tell the non-dragon what the fuck you just said about the dans-fucking whatever?"

Eijirou grins, "Sorry, it means dance of flight, and it is the fighting technique between a dragon shifter and a rider. Back before the shifters were so feared it was the prefered way for us to aid in combat. The dragon shifter and rider have to practice fighting together while doing things like flying, while also not hurting each other."

Bakugou huffs. "You really think we need some shitty training?"

Mina steps forward, getting into Bakugou's space. "If you think for even a second that you are somehow special you're wrong. I'm not going to see Eijirou hurt or even killed because of your stupidity and pride."

Bakugou bristles at his competence being challenged, but in that moment doesn't retaliate against the pink haired shifter. He knows he has only flown with Eijirou a few times, one of them while unconscious. He would be at a loss in battle with the dragon shifter. Bakugou grumbles, "Fine let's get this shit over with then."

From the main tunnel the group moves opposite the direction of the rooms from last night. These tunnels move deeper into the earth and are wider than the others. When they reach an end the tunnel mouth opens up into a massive open space. This cavern is filled with various weapons like swords and spears, but also some gear that Bakugou has never seen before. This space is clearly used for training, and would be big enough to accommodate multiple dragons at a time. The layout of the room being spacious and open.

Sero moves over to the shelves filled with various pieces of leather gear. He picks up something, but Katsuki has no idea what it is or what it's used for. Sero walks back towards Kirishima and Bakugou, tossing the leather gear to Kiri. Kirishima catches the strange item and immediately shoves it over his head. The headpiece wraps around his forehead, down around his jaw and behind his head. While Kiri is putting on his headpiece Mina moves to the weapon racks and selects two swords of varying size and weight.

Bakugou observes Kirishima putting on the black leather headpiece. He looks confused before asking, "What is the headpiece for?"

Kirishima chuckles and taps a finger to the leather at his temple. "Well this thing is charmed to change size when we shift. Not only does it protect my head and the back of my neck, but it acts as a grip point for you while we are in combat. As you probably noticed my scales can be slippery. This gives you something to hold onto while you're fighting."

Katsuki nods his understanding. "I guess that makes sense...but that thing looks stupid shoved over all your shitty hair."

Mina and Hanata both howl in laughter at that one, while Kiri whines, "So mean to me."

Ashido hands Sero one of the swords and the two move to the center of the space. Sero calls out, "Ok, get ready you two!"

Bakugou draws his sword as Kirishima transforms beside him. Once shifted Katsuki uses the harness to climb to Kirishima's back. The other two shifters waste no time in charging towards them. Kirishima gives a great heave of his wings, propelling them up into the air. Katsuki is almost immediately thrown from his perch between Kirishima's shoulders. He grabs the harness before he falls completely, using it to right himself. The muscles along the dragon's back contract and release, causing almost a rippling beneath Bakugou. With each mighty heave of the dragon shifter's wings he has to fight to stay seated.

Katsuki notes that in dragon form the headpiece reaches all the way to Kirishima's shoulders, giving the prince more handholds. Not only had the charmed gear increased in size, but also in its area of cover as well. Bakugou doesn't have time to ponder over the complex charms on the headpiece, quickly being snapped back to the action of the fight.

Kirishima hovers close to the ground, as to allow Katsuki to be able to reach foes on the ground. Mina and Sero converge upon them, swinging swords with the effortlessness only the well trained can execute. Katsuki holds his sword and tries to find his openings. He blocks a few of the more obvious blows, but quickly realizes that he can't find good positions to be able to swing his sword properly. He instead continues to block the strikes thrown his way. Kirishima aids Katsuki as well, alternating between knocking Ashido and Sero over, snapping his teeth close to them, and letting out warning puffs of fire in their vicinity. Bakugou begins to get more comfortable on his perch, not really moving all too much. He keeps a firm handhold on the harnesses at all times, and with his other hand he blocks attacks. Getting cocky Bakugou yells out, "Oh come on you two is that all you got?"

At those words Mina and Hanata give each other a look before they charge at the dragon and rider pair. As they charge Kirishima rears back in attempt to knock them over again, and Katsuki holds on tightly, remaining in his position. Kirishima misses in his attempt at knocking Sero over and Mina darts in to grab his harness. The pink haired shifter uses the handhold to fling herself up onto Kirishima's neck, now with a clear view of Bakugou. Katsuki slides back. Now positioned near the joint's of Eijirou's wings, gripping on by the lowest strap of the harness. Bakugou tries to parry her blows, but is finding himself hindered by his now forced position. He has no real room to move while between Eijirou's still moving wings. Mina grabs the hand Katsuki is using to grip the harness. She squeezes till the prince is forced to relax his grip. The two begin falling off Kirishima's back, only hindered by the patches of sharp, rough scales along Eijirou's back.

Mina uses the momentum of them falling to slam Katsuki to the stone floor below. The prince hits the floor with a weightly thump. Bakugou feels the air leave his lungs in a woosh as he hits the ground. Black spots dance in his vision. Mina grabs him by the jaw and forces him to look towards Kirishima. Eijirou is being gripped by his harness with a sword held to his throat. Mina drops her grip on Katsuki's face in disgust.

"So much arrogance. If this were real battle you would have just cost Eijirou his life. Wearing that harness makes it easier for YOU to fight, but it makes Eijirou a target! You can't just hold on for dear life and hope you hit something. You need to move with Eijirou, and protect his weak spots! He is not a simple mount that you can just ignore in battle."

Katsuki begins yelling as soon as he regains the breath to do so. "That wasn't all my fault! I'm trying to make sure I don't fall to my death before I get a chance to fight. Pretty sure I'm no good to Kirishima after smacking my head off the ground! He also didn't do much more then push you two over a few times!"

Sero speaks, having lowered the sword and moved away from Kirishima, "In a real battle Eijirou would have done more damage then just knocking us over. He would have slashed us with his claws, or bit us, or burned us with his fire. This isn't a real battle though, and this training isn't really for Eijirou. This is to train you to fight as a team with Kirishima."

Katsuki stays silent for a moment before standing back to his feet and moving over to Kirishima. "Let's go again."

The other two shifters reset their positions as Bakugou climbs back up Kiri's neck. As soon as the prince is set the shifters begin their attacks anew.

The next half hour or so is a constant cycle of Bakugou trying to move with Kirishima and ending up on his ass. Bakugou yet again drags himself to his feet after falling off Kirishima. He growls out, "One more fucking time."

The other shifters oblige yet again, not very hopeful. They prepare to attack. For this round Katsuki situates himself higher up, closer to Kirishima's head. Ashido and Sero yet again begin to rain a volley of blows upon Katsuki and Eijirou.

Bakugou is so frustrated that he can't get this down. On the ground, he is one of the best warriors in his kingdom, yet he seems useless fighting with Eijirou. This last time something is different. Katsuki has had enough. It's as if something clicks within the prince. He successfully moves around during combat much more smoothly. He switches between his hand holding the harness and his weapon hand, giving him more flexibility in his motions. Each passing moment Katsuki becomes more and more comfortable. He finally is able to execute attacks of his own as well as block strikes to both himself and Eijirou. The prince manages to make an attack that would have been fatal on Sero. The shifter steps back out of combat, leaving just Mina. Bakugou appears to have gained a new energy.

He laughs as he climbs up Eijirou's neck to crouch at his head. He bends to Eijirou's ear to whisper something. The dragon shifter rises higher into the air, Moving his harness out of Mina's reach on the ground. Bakugou grips the top of the harness closest to Eijirou's forehead. Eijirou bends his head quickly. Bakugou stands atop the dragon's head, now at a perfect height to land a blow on the pink haired shifter. Ashido stumbles back a bit at the prince's sudden attack. Katsuki uses this to his advantage, he leaps from Eijirou's head. He tackles Mina to the floor, using the element of surprise to pin her with his sword to her throat.

Bakugou is grinning maniacally. Out of breathe he stands to his feet, offering Ashido a hand. The pink haired shifter takes the hand offered with a grin. She laughs, "That's more like it."

Katsuki turns around to talk to Eijirou, he finds the man already shifted back to human form and walking towards him. Eijirou has a strange look in his eyes, like he is focused on something. Bakugou grins and calls out, "Hey, shitty hair what did you think of…"

The princes words are cut short as Eijirou pulls him into a fierce kiss.

Katsuki seems to lose his grip on his thoughts and actions. His mind falls into a hum of thoughtless static. He moves without conscious thought, returning the kiss. He steps into the shifters embrace. Katsuki can feel the soulmark at his hip tingling pleasantly. Eijirou grips Katsuki by the back of his neck, tangling fingers into sweat soaked blonde hair. He ravages the prince's mouth, sharp teeth teasing against soft lips. Eijirou feels a bright tingling on the back of his shoulder where his soulmark is. Only after Katsuki releases a small groan against his lips does he realize what he's doing. Eijirou steps back from Katsuki as if the other man had just slapped him. Kirishima has a look of clear panic written across his face. He mumbles out a rushed excuse before fleeing from the training room.

Katsuki looks over to Mina and Hanata with a clear look of confusion and shock evident on his face. "Either of you two know what the fuck just happened, or why the hell he just ran away from me?"

Sero chuckles, "heh, Eij probably got caught up in the moment and acted on instinct."

Ashido chimes in, "And the idiot probably just ran away from you because I assume you two haven't really talked through this whole soulmate thing, right."

Katsuki gives a sheepish nod, "Right, the whole soulmate thing…"

"Oh for the love of the gods," Mina grumbles, gripping Katsuki by the arm and dragging him out of the room and back into the tunnels. She leads Bakugou to yet another set of tunnels he has yet to visit. Katsuki glances inside some of the rooms they begin to pass and notices what appears to be pools of steaming water set into the floor in each room. Mina explains as they walk down the hall, "Eijirou will probably have run off to the bathing pools. The royal family each have their own space. Kiri likes to go there when he's upset. He sits in the hot spring to be alone."

They stop outside one of the rooms. This one has a proper door with a small red dragon carved into the stone. Mina gives Bakugou a hard shove towards the door. "Get in there and talk to him. I don't wanna see you idiots till you work your shit out."

With that Ashido marches back up the hall, leaving Katsuki standing in front of the door. Bakugou runs a hand through his tangled hair in frustration, before opening the door and closing it softly behind him. He steps into the room, which is more dimly lit than most of the other rooms he's been inside. He spots Eijirou sitting the pool of steaming water, his back to the door. His long red hair is damp and laying down instead of up in its normal spikes. Katsuki can see Eijirou's soulmark from this position, it's as if it's mocking him in a way. He takes a few steps into the room and calls out, "Eijirou…"

Eijirou doesn't turn around. With his back still facing Katsuki he begins speaking in a panic."I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was just so caught up in the moment. Watching you figure out Dansflug and seeing you take down Mina and Sero was just amazing. It was just so manly, I acted on impulse. I understand if your mad, but just…"

Eijirou is cut off by the sound of someone sliding into the pool beside him. Eijirou glances to the side to see Katsuki leaning back against the side of the pool, arms stretched out along the edge. His clothes are in a heap on the floor, as Eijirou notices he can't help but glance over at the man beside him. The water is filled with perfumes and oils, the water having a milky opaqueness that covered their bodies from view. Before Kiri can say anything more Bakugou cuts him off. "Listen here shitty hair. I know we didn't talk about this whole soulmate thing, but that kiss wasn't unwanted. I did kiss you back."

Eijirou looks surprised, "Wait, you're not mad at me? You were ok with that?"

Bakugou huffs, "Well I wouldn't say it was totally ok. You did grab me and then kiss me stupid in front of your dumb friends. That and we never really said if physical stuff was ok with this whole soulmate thing."

"Is it ok? I mean physical stuff that is. Would you want that?" Eijirou can't quite look at Katsuki as he speaks.

"Why do you think I kissed you back you dunce? I don't mind...just maybe not all at once yeah?" Katsuki's face is quite red and he is thoroughly embarrassed. Kirishima moves closer to Bakugou, reaching a damp hand up to drag his thumb across burning cheeks. Kiri, who is flushed himself blurts out, "Hey Katsuki, would it be ok if I kissed you again?"

Instead of giving an answer Bakugou leans up to press his lips to Eijirou's. The two move closer, Eijirou pressing Katsuki firmly against the wall of the pool. The dragon shifter grips the prince by his hips, lifting him up and tangling his legs around his waist.

Katsuki lets himself be manhandled by Eijirou. He isn't small by any means. Well muscled in his own regard, but the dragon shifter lifts him like he weighs nothing. Running his hands along the thick planes of muscle that comprise Kirishima's chest. Katsuki can't help but admit that he likes the brute strength that Eijirou possesses. Bakugou teases at Eijirou's lips, grasping the bottom one between his teeth and pulling away with a little scrape. Katsuki kisses along Eijirou's neck, smelling the sweetness of the oils in the water clinging to his skin. He nibbles the skin of Eijirou's neck, being rewarded with a breathy little moan from Kiri.

As he is making his way down Kiri's neck Bakugou feels a sudden jolt of pleasure spike through his body. It takes him a moment to realize it's being caused by Eijirou running roughened fingers against the skin of his soulmark. The prince can't help but rut his hips against the firmness of Kirishima's abs. He stutters out, "H-holy shit E-Eij there! Keep touching my soulmark!"

Eijirou grins, kissing Katsuki again before lifting him up out of the water to the edge of the pool. Katsuki's cock is now bobbing in front of Kirishima's face. Eijirou looks up at Katsuki with a hungry look in his eyes, still rubbing his thumb in circles against the skin of Katsuki's soulmark. Eijirou groans, "Katsuki can I?"

Katsuki feels like his brain has been set ablaze. This gorgeous man, who is his soulmate, is asking him if he can suck him off. Bakugou groans, "Oh fuck, please you shitty dragon."

Kirishima wastes no time before he begins licking and sucking at the cock bobbing teasingly in front of his face. Kiri holds Katsuki still with one hand while the other keeps stimulating the skin of his soulmark. Bakugou lets out a broken moan as Eijirou takes him fully into his mouth. His tongue begins swirling against the head teasingly. Katsuki's hips try to rise to thrust against Eijirou, but Kiri holds him with the firm hand on his hip. Bakugou leans forward to tangle both hands into Kirishima's damp red hair. His grip tightens as the pleasure gets all the more intense. It isn't long before Katsuki is spilling down Eijirou's throat.

Kirishima takes it all, pulling off Katsuki's now softening cock with a small pop. The dragon shifter licks his lips and grins. Bakugou tries to catch his breath, still coming down from his high. He urges Kirishima up to sit on the edge of the pool as well. Katsuki moves back to kneel behind Eijirou. He kisses along the back of the shifters neck before making his way to the soulmark on Eijirou's shoulder. He presses his lips to the skin and Eijirou moans loudly. "O-oh gods, Katsuki! That feels so good."

Bakugou reaches a hand around to grasp Eijirou's shaft. Kirishima's dick is flushed and leaking, the thick member in desperate need of stimulation. Bakugou begins a steady rhythm with his hand while licking and sucking at the skin of Eijirou's soulmark. The dragon shifter quickly falls apart in his arms, reduced to whines and pleading little moans. As Katsuki scrapes his teeth lightly against the soulmark Eijirou spills over his hand and along his abs.

Katsuki raises his hand to his lips and licks the sticky fluid from his fingers. The dragon shifter watches and responds with a possessive growl. He pulls Katsuki into his arms and kisses him roughly.

Katsuki pulls back breathless, "Did you have any idea it would feel like that when we touched each other's soulmarks?"

Kirishima shakes his head. "I had no idea. I've never met a soulmate pair before." Eijirou brushes his fingertips along Katsuki's necklace. "Gods you're so beautiful like this."

Katsuki blushes and mumbles, "Shut it shitty dragon."

After washing off in the pool again the two get dressed. They make their ways through the tunnels, both in much better moods. Eijirou even more a ball of sunshine than normally, and Katsuki looking less likely to murder anyone who talks to him. When they meet back up with Sero and Ashido the other two share a look before laughing hysterically. Bakugou barks out, "What the fuck is so funny you shitheads?"

Sero answers, "Dude not only are you and Eij both covered in bite marks, but this is the first time we've seen Bakugou without a scowl plastered to his face."

"I'm gonna kick your ass dragon breath!" Katsuki is held back by Eijirou, whose face is flushed a look of embarrassment prominent.

The group gathers their things before making their way back up to the surface. Once back in the ruins the three shifters prepare to change forms. After some general popping and cracking the three dragons stand near Bakugou, looking quite intimidating. Kirishima is wearing his harness, making it easy for Bakugou to grab on and climb up to his perch. Once Everything is in place the three dragons take to the sky, moving in the direction of Bakugou castle.

**Two days of travel later…**

The group's journey is mostly uneventful, having stuck to flying for most of it. Not many obstacles stood in their way while they were so high in the air. As they near Bakugou castle Kirishima stops trying to hide himself in the cloud cover, the other two dragons following Kirishima. Bakugou is more anxious then he has been in quite some time. He has no idea how his kingdom will react. He has been gone an extra day or so then what he had told Izuku, and that is sure to cause him trouble.

As the dragons fly through the clear blue sky they are in plain view. Katsuki thinks it must be an amazing sight to see, along with himself perched upon a magnificent red dragon as if he belonged there. They near the last clearing of forest before the bridge, the dragons beginning to make their decent. Near the gates of the castle Bakugou can make out a line of guards waiting, a familiar red and white haired form standing at the front.

The three huge dragons make their landing, Bakugou dismounting from the dragon's back with a practiced ease. Kirishima shifts to human form to stand beside Katsuki. There are mumbles from the crowd that has now gathered. Kirishima pulls off his headpiece, trading it for the crown and armbands Katsuki holds out to him. With the royal additions Kirishima looks much more regal, holding himself in a way more befitting of a man of his status. Ashido and Sero remain in dragon form, standing tall behind the pair. Eijirou takes Katsuki's hand in his whispering, "We will be alright, just breathe."


	10. Show me Proof

**Show me Proof**

Bakugou grips Eijirou's hand tightly, and gives a small nod. Katsuki immediately schools his face into something both regal and dangerous. He steps forward, Eijirou at his side. He snaps at the guards. "What is the meaning of all this?"

The guards don't respond, instead Todoroki steps forward and answers. "They are here to arrest the man who had the audacity to kidnap my fiance."

Todoroki stomps his way up to Bakugou, completely ignoring Eijirou. He grips the prince's wrist tightly, wrenching his hand from Kirishima's. Shouto tries to pull Bakugou away from the dragon shifter, only managing to move him forward a step. His words come out in a hiss only audible to Katsuki and the dragon shifters. "How dare you, insolent brat! Know your place!"

He turns to the guards and shouts, "Seize them!"

Katsuki uses the arm grasped by Todoroki to shove the man lets go of Bakugou in surprise. Katsuki glares at his guards, then gives his own order. "Halt! Your crown prince is giving an order, do not test me!"

The guards look between one another nervously, not sure which order to follow. A few step forward tentatively. Katsuki looks back at Eijirou who is standing proud between two fierce looking dragons. Bakugou points towards the dragons. "Are you really going to disobey my order and attack two full grown dragons? If you're really that stupid then you deserve to die."

The guards that had stepped forward fall back into line with their heads down. Katsuki rounds on Todoroki, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You may be my fiance for the moment, but you do NOT rule this kingdom! I will not allow you to pretend you do!" Bakugou moves back to stand with Eijirou.

Katsuki turns to the crowd of people gathered around them. "People of Kurinao! This is my soulmate. Prince Eijirou Kirishima of the Dracilt kingdom. My engagement to prince Todoroki is now null and void!"

Todoroki looks furious, moving to draw his sword. In that moment the main doors of the castle burst open. Out step the king and queen. Mitsuki screeches at her son. "What in the hell is going on you brat!"

Eijirou turns to Mina and Hanata, saying something Bakugou can't quite hear. The two dragon shifters return to human form, appearing less threatening. They stand behind the couple, watching their back.

Eijirou's heart does somersaults in his chest as Bakugou claims him as his soulmate. He is so enthralled by Katsuki's commanding presence. He gives his people orders with such effortless force. He looks so regal yet angry, wrapped in a necklace of Eijirou's sharp teeth for good measure. Eijirou yet again takes Katsuki's hand as they move towards the king and queen. Katsuki gestures for the explanation to be given inside the castle.

Masaru speaks this time. "Everyone of importance move to the throne room. Everyone else, return to your homes!"

The king and queen, Todoroki, and Bakugou's party all move into the throne room. The attendants also joined by Kaminari and Izuku. All at once a volley of questions bombards Bakugou and Kirishima. The two glance at one another before waiting for the room to settle. After a few minutes of yelling the room is finally calm enough for Katsuki to answer his parents.

Katsuki speaks, his head held high and his words firm. " I will answer your questions once and only fucking once. Eijirou Kirishima is my soulmate, and he is the prince of the Dracilt kingdom. His kingdom was once destroyed by the fuckers you tried to marry me off to. Yes the dark kingdom, but also the Todoroki family."

Bakugou turns to glare at the red and white haired prince before continuing. "I will not marry into a family of fucking cowards! Cowards who destroyed the lives of innocent people! The conditions for annulment of this engagement have been met. I have found my soulmate, who is of royal status."

Todoroki speaks. "This is absolutely ridiculous. That heathen must have charmed the prince into spouting such fallacies. My family had nothing to do with the fall of the Dracilt people. We all know it was the Dark kingdom and ONLY the Dark kingdom!"

Todoroki turns to the king and queen. "You can't possibly believe this beast is truly a prince."

The king and queen look conflicted. In this moment Eijirou musters every bit of regal charm and poise before speaking. He addresses the room as a whole.

" I am prince Eijirou Kirishima. Every word prince Bakugou uttered is true. The Dracilt kingdom was destroyed. The dark kingdom took the entirety of the blame, but that is not the whole truth."

There are quiet murmurs throughout the throne room.

Kirishima continues. "Todoroki's kingdom was barely a town when the Dracilt kingdom was at its peak. In a dash for power Enji Todoroki asked for the aid of the dark kingdom. For many years my people have been hated because of the slanderous lies told about us. So to no one's surprise but our own we were under attack with no chance of getting help. My people have been in hiding for many years. I am only risking the safety of my people now because I have faith in my soulmate and the goodness of his kingdom."

Kiri then rounds on Todoroki, stepping closer and looking quite menacing. "As for you. I have done nothing to taint Bakugou's mind. If you knew him even in the slightest you would know that he would never stand behind something he doesn't believe in."

Bakugou turns to his parents. "So what are you going to do?"

The king and queen simply glance at one another before the queen answers. "We believe that the words of these two princes is to be believed. None the less we must ask for a showing of soulmarks Katsuki. The soulbond has to be verified in order to break the engagement."

Bakugou grabs Kirishima by the hand and leads him close to the thrones where his parents sit. Katsuki motions for Eijirou to remove his tunic as he exposes the mark on his hip. Kirishima turns to show his mark. The two princes show their claim, the evidence irrefutable. Katsuki snaps, "Is this good enough for you!"

The room stirs with excitable chatter, shock and disbelief upon various faces in the room.

Mitsuki nods in approval. "The engagement to prince Todoroki is now null and void. Katsuki you shall marry prince Kirishima instead. As custom states a marriage agreement shall only broken by the marriage of a soulmate pair."

The king speaks next, addressing Todoroki. "You shall leave our kingdom at once. Your family is no longer welcome in our lands. Guards! Escort prince Todoroki out immediately."

Todoroki struggles against the guards and yells, "You'll regret this! You think this is all the Todoroki's are capable of! You're all fools! You will pay for this!"

Todoroki is escorted from the throne room and Bakugou heaves a sigh of relief.

The king and queen look tired and disappointed at the situation. Eijirou puts his tunic back on, feeling much too exposed in front of these people. Masaru sighs, "prince Kirishima, can you please tell us the true history of what happened to your people?"

Eijirou begins his story from the beginning, every detail the same as what he had told Katsuki. He explains how the Dracilt people survived, and where the kingdom was now. Kirishima explains in great detail how Enji Todoroki was involved, and how almost all of the land in the Pyre kingdom had once belonged to the Dracilt. As Kiri tells his story he unconsciously moves closer to Bakugou, gathering comfort and strength from his soulmate. 

Katsuki watches his parents faces become more and more horrified as Kirishima's story continues. As Eijirou's story comes to an end the king speaks again. "Prince Eijirou, we are deeply sorry for being blind to the need and despair of your people. In turn we offer our aid in rebuilding your kingdom."

Eijirou is quite shocked at how accepting the king and queen seem to be. He was prepared for much more protest regarding his shifter nature. As accepting as the king and queen seem to be the rest of the room seems wary of the dragon shifters. Eijirou gives a small bow before speaking. "Thank you, truly. You have allowed me to become engaged to your son, and have just given the people of my kingdom the hope of freedom again."

Mitsuki smiles at Eijirou. "It's the least we can do for not offering your people assistance when you needed it. As for this engagement, I feel this shall work well. If anything I think my son is a good judge of character. I think you just might make him happy prince Kirishima."

Bakugou's cheeks go pink at his mother's words. "Shut it you old hag!"

Kirishima has to hold in a snort of laughter. Bakugou and his temper will continue to amuse him for the foreseeable future. Kiri takes a moment to lean down to whisper in Bakugou's ear. "Any chance we could nap now? This whole ordeal has been exhausting."

Bakugou goes from pink cheeked to red as Eijirou whispers in his ear. He startles away, a hand to his now tingling ear. A few laughs are heard from the room and Katsuki sees his parents laughing as well. Izuku sends a wink and a wave in Kirishima's direction. He grabs Eijirou's hand. "Come the fuck on then."

While Bakugou marches Kirishima to his bedroom the other dragon shifters are also escorted to rooms to sleep. Katsuki throws the door to his room open, moving to flop down onto his bed. Eijirou follows him inside, shutting the door behind him awkwardly. Kirishima sighs, "Well I suppose that went better than expected."

Bakugou scoffs. " Yeah, it really fucking did. That doesn't mean we are in the clear yet. My parents are accepting, but that is probably because you are my soulmate. The rest of my kingdom may not feel as hospitable."

Kirishima nods and sighs sadly. "Yeah I know. I feel it will be a while before your kingdom and the others come to accept my people."

Bakugou scowls. " I don't get what is so fucking hard to understand. We are soulmates and surprise the dragon shifters aren't fucking evil!"

Kirishima moves to sit on the bed next to Katsuki. "I'm sure understanding isn't the problem. People are still very much afraid of dragon shifters. They would rather believe that you are lying about us being soulmates than believe a dragon shifter could be capable of ruling fairly. You have been around my kind, your kingdom has not. Give them time to see for themselves."

Bakugou looks like he wants to argue more, but knows that Eijirou is right. He lays back against the mound of blankets and pillows, pulling Eijirou to lay beside him. Kirishima begins trailing his fingers lazily along Bakugou's torso. Katsuki soon becomes hyper aware of Eijirou's fingers as they wander dangerously close to the space between his tunic and pants, the tiny strip of exposed torso. Kirishima's hands seem to gravitate there. Eijirou's fingers just graze the very edge of Bakugou's soulmark. Katsuki hisses out a breath between clenched teeth.

"Fuck, watch it dragon breath."

Eijirou seems to snap back to attention at Bakugou's exclamation. Kiri grins at the other prince, moving his fingers lower. He traces the center of Katsuki's soulmark with the tips of his fingers. Eijirou chuckles playfully, "Watch what Katsuki?"

Bakugou leans into the touch, holding back a groan. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't start something you won't finish shitty hair."

"Who said I won't finish?" Kirishima leans closer to Bakugou, hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. He nibbles lightly at the lobe before whispering, "What do you want Katsuki?"

Bakugou jolts at the sudden feel of teeth on his skin. He groans, "I want you to fucking kiss me dragon boy."

Kirishima gladly follows suit, sealing his lips over Bakugou's with fervor. Bakugou grips a hand into Eijirou's long red locks, pulling the dragon shifter closer. They kiss feverishly for a few minutes all clashing tongues, lips and teeth. Bakugou pulls back for a moment. He gets up from the bed to rummage through an ornate chest situated near the wall. Eijirou watches him in confusion, not quite sure what Katsuki is doing. He throws the lid open haphazardly and begins digging through its contents. After a few muttered curses, and the thumps of various items being tossed to the floor the prince holds up a decorative bottle in triumph. Bakugou moves back to the bed, tossing the bottle at Eijirou.

Eijirou barely manages to catch the bottle before it bounces off the bed. As he holds it up he can see that it holds a thick, viscous liquid. Kiri opens the lid and gives the bottle a small sniff. It is sweet smelling and slightly floral, he quickly realizes the bottle is filled with oil. The cogs seem to whirr inside the dragon shifter's mind. It takes him a few awkward moments to realize what Katsuki wants. It seems that Bakugou is no stranger to pleasure, just possibly embarrassed to ask for it. He speaks softly, as if afraid Bakugou might change his mind, "Katsuki is this what you want?"

Bakugou huffs, a blush creeping over his skin. "Just shut up and fuck me shitty hair."

Kirishima wastes no more time, pushing Katsuki back to lay against the pillows after tugging his tunic off. Kirishima tosses his own tunic on the floor beside Katsuki's. Bakugou, ever the impatient person, wiggles his way out of his pants before Eijirou can help him. Katsuki tosses his pants to the floor with everything else. Kirishima chuckles at his eagerness, pouring a bit of the oil on his fingers. He rubs the oil between his fingers to warm it a bit. The oil is soft and smooth, not tacky against the skin.

Kirishima moves between Bakugou's slightly parted thighs, pushing them wider to make a space for himself. Kiri leans forward to lick a stripe along the underside of Bakugou's flushed cock. The reward being the keen that escapes from Bakugou's parted lips. The dragon shifter swallows him down. a distraction as he gently begins to work his entrance. After painstakingly working three fingers into Bakugou, Kirishima pulls back with a slight pop, a trail of saliva and precum following. Katsuki is trembling from the stimulation, the prince gripping handfuls of the blankets upon the bed. Eijirou gently pulls his fingers from the quivering hole, Katsuki releasing a small whimper at the loss. Eijirou shushes him, sitting up to discard his own pants. He grabs the bottle of oil again to slick his cock, stroking himself a few times.

Katsuki takes advantage of Kirishima's momentary distraction to flip their positions. Bakugou straddles the dragon shifter's lap. Eijirou looks up at Bakugou, completely enthralled. The fiery blonde sits straddling his lap, a deep flush creeping along his skin. Katsuki lines himself up to take what he wants. The fat head of Eijirou's cock prods against the tender skin. He sinks down slowly, engulfing each inch of Eijirou. The stretch makes both men groan loudly. Eijirou feels the tight squeeze of Katsuki around him. Katsuki feels the overwhelming pressure. Once fully seated, Katsuki groans before gently bouncing up and down a few times. Each little movement easing the glide.

"A-ah, you feel so good Katsuki." Eijirou's words are clipped, every little movement from Bakugou threatening to send him over the edge. Kiri reaches a hand up to tease Bakugou's nipples. Feeling them harden against his attentive fingers.

Bakugou jolts forward as Kirishima's fingers find his chest. He pushes away the wandering hands, in danger of cumming too quickly. Bakugou pins Eijirou's hands to the bed, leaning forward to catch his lips in a searing kiss. He begins to pick up speed grinding down as Eijirou thrusts up against him. Katsuki buries his face against Eijirou's neck, each thrust sending bolts of pleasure along his skin. Bakugou busies his mouth at Eijirou's neck, sucking marks into the sweat dampened skin.

The dragon shifter grips tightly to Katsuki. Eijirou flips them over again, wrapping Bakugou's legs around him to thrust even deeper. With each thrust Katsuki inches closer to completion. The only words left in his brain are a jumbled mess of Eijirou and more. Bakugou cums with a gasp, the noise ripped from within him. He paints his chest with his release. Eijirou follows right after finishing with a muffled cry.

The two lie tangled on the bed for a long while. Both reluctant to move. Eventually Katsuki nudges Eijirou off the bed in search of something to clean them up. Kirishima finds a rag fit to wipe away their shared mess. After cleaning up the pair don pants incase of any more parental visits. Kiri makes sure the fire in the fireplace has enough wood to keep them warm throughout the night. He stacks a few logs inside before returning to Bakugou. They then curl back up in the comfort of the bed. Both princes soon succumb to their mutual exhaustion and drift to sleep.

Kirishima is awoken by the sound of footsteps in the night. The dragon shifter snaps to attention, noticing a figure standing over the bed. The intruder is poised to grab Bakugou from Kirishima's arms. Eijirou leaps into action, pulling Katsuki to his chest and down off the bed to the floor. The sudden drop to the floor below startles Bakugou into consciousness. "What the fuck!"

Eijirou answers the unasked question. "Someone is in the room!"

The figure steps into the dim light of the fire. Said figure is unmistakable, the red and white hair a clear tell of who is standing in the room with them.

Katsuki growls, "What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole. You really have a death wish or something?"

Todoroki doesn't speak, he just stalks closer. His eyes flash with dangerous blue. As he approaches Kirishima prepares to shift, knowing the bedroom will be a tight squeeze for his dragon.

Todoroki speaks, his voice odd and warbled. "You just couldn't come along like a good little bitch could you!? He will have you one way or another."

Kirishima shifts in the cramped space. He shoves Katsuki behind him and away from the prince's strange and volatile looking magic. Kirishima lets out a bellowing roar, which echoes within the room.

The door to the bedroom bursts open and Izuku comes barreling inside. "Kacchan! What is going... P-Prince Todoroki!? What the hell!"

The room flashes blue as brilliant azure flames dance along Todoroki's arms. The mad prince begins hurling balls of flame at the others. Izuku dashes behind the cover of Kirishima, landing beside Katsuki.

"Kacchan, what the hell is going on!?"

"I don't fucking know. I was yanked outta bed by Eijirou because that fucker was trying to attack me."

Kirishima does his best in the small space, but doesn't accomplish much more then providing cover. Izuku begins frantically muttering. "Kacchan we need a plan. U-um...Oh I've got it. Maybe I can hit him with a blast that will stun him enough so that Eijirou can take him down. You can help Kirishima keep him occupied."

Before Bakugou can so much as protest Izuku is off in a flash of green lightning. The mage flitting between Eijirou's legs. Katsuki Jumps into the fray himself. He begins chucking random objects at the deranged prince. His room is sadly devoid of much in the range of weaponry. Katsuki, not able to be of much help unarmed, goes straight to being annoying as hell. He chucks a few books at Todoroki shouting vulgar insults.

The distraction of the dragon and Katsuki hurling bedroom decor is enough of a window for Izuku to get a clear shot. The mage sends off a blast of crackling green energy, hitting Todoroki square in the chest. Todoroki stumbles back a bit, his shape seeming to flicker for a moment. The visage of prince Todoroki fades into that of a stranger. The man standing before them has scars covering a good portion of his body, the bits not scarred over are ghostly pale. The pieces are held together by lines of crude stitching. The stranger's appearance is jarring to observe. The man looks mostly unfazed by Izuku's magic, only looking more angry. Blue flames swirl around him dangerously.

"Who the fuck are you!" Bakugou shouts, lobbing more projectiles. The man ignores the other prince and begins speaking to no one.

The stranger calls into the air, "I need extraction, I've been compromised."

A swirling black cloud begins to take shape in the air near the stranger.

Bakugou bellows, "I'm not gonna ask again shit for brains. Who the hell are you!?"

The man shrugs off Katsuki's yelling, stepping closer to the swirling black mass. Kirishima pulls Katsuki closer to him, the dragon expecting the worst. Izuku is closer to the black mass, too far for Kirishima to reach.

"I am Dabi, and you Katsuki Bakugou will come to us one way or another." The black mass forms a line of bright silver light. Dabi lunges forward, grabbing Izuku by the arm. The man drags the struggling mage through the portal, sending a final blast of flame behind him. The flames effectively stop Kirishima and Katsuki from reaching Izuku. As suddenly as it had appeared the portal fades from mist into nothingness.

Kirishima shifts back to human form as Bakugou roars at the now empty room. He turns to Kiri. "What the fuck was that!?"

Kirishima sighs. "I think that was the dark kingdom calling. They must want their dues."

Katsuki tugs at his hair in frustration. "Then why did that Dabi guy take Deku if they want me!"

Kiri says, "They will probably use Izuku as bait. They know you will come after him"

Katsuki scoffs, "Damn right I will."

Izuku feels his stomach drop through his feet, and his brain slamming against his skull. One moment he is standing in Kacchan's bedroom and the next he is standing outside of a row of cells in a dungeon. The man, Dabi, stands behind him. "You're a royal pain in my ass kid. Blowing my cover like that. At least Bakugou will come sniffing around after your sorry ass.

Dabi unlocks the cell in front of Izuku, giving the man a hard shove into the dark cell. Izuku stumbles and crashes hard against the stone floor. Dabi locks the door behind Izuku and walks off down the hallway, effectively leaving him alone. Izuku mutters to himself frantically. His mind a jumble of possible solutions to this mess. Lost in his own thoughts Izuku nearly jumps out of his skin when a voice sounds from within his cell. "Are you alright?"

Izuku struggles to find the source of the voice in the dim dungeon light. From the back of the cell a man steps out of the shadows. Izuku stares in disbelief.

"Prince Todoroki?!"


	11. Unmarked

**Unmarked**

The figure of prince Todoroki becomes slightly more visible as he steps into the very faint torchlight. His clothes are covered in a fine layer of dirt and grime, even torn in some places. The prince looks rather worse for wear. He steps closer to the boy planted on the dungeon floor. Shouto looks down at the man frantically muttering on the floor.

"Umm I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Izuku snaps back to attention at the sound of the prince's voice. He shuffles to his feet awkwardly, refusing to meet the prince's eyes. Izuku isn't quite sure how he should react to the true prince of the Pyre kingdom.

"Oh. N-no I guess you don't know me. I only know of the person who was impersonating you. My name is Izuku Midoriya. I am a mage, and one of prince Bakugou's royal guard."

The dual haired prince stares at Izuku with a look of utter emotional vacancy. The prince seems to shake off some of the evident shock and responds.

"Wait, what do you mean imposter?"

Izuku stares at the other man, completely dumbfounded.

"Hold on. You have been locked in this dungeon all this time and you had no idea that someone was running around the Kurinao kingdom wearing your face?"

Izuku's muttering begins anew, the man barely taking a breath in between his large influx of information.

Izuku manages to gather his thoughts into a coherent thread. "Prince Todoroki, what happened to you? I mean… that is… umm how did you end up locked down here in this dungeon?"

"First, just Shouto is fine. I don't care much for the formality. Said title has never been a passion of mine."

Shouto huffs before lowering himself back down to the cold stone of the dungeon floor.

"How I ended up here is a simple story really. I didn't want to do what my father asked of me, so instead of accepting my decisions he had me locked away till I 'Came to my senses,' and agreed to abide by his wishes."

Izuku interjects, "What did your father ask you to do that was so important as to lock you in a cell till you complied?"

Shouto smirks at the mage's obvious thirst for information to fit the story. "I told my father that I would not marry Katsuki Bakugou."

"Hold on. The king locked his son, the current heir to his throne, in the dungeon because you wouldn't marry Kacchan?"

Todoroki simply nods. "I told my father that I didn't want to further his useless grab for power. My father and I met with the king and queen of Kurinao, as well as the prince. I could tell that the prince didn't want to be wed any more than I did. He asked for a month to complete a quest. The rulers were going to deny him, but I said that he should go. After that meeting my father had the guards throw me in this cell for my 'insolence,' and until I followed his wishes."

Izuku listens intently to Shouto. Holding all of his questions in, so as to not interrupt the prince.

"So if you've been down here all this time then you have no idea what kind of craziness has been happening in the Kurinao kingdom."

Izuku sits beside the prince on the floor with a small plop.

"Until Kacchan inevitably comes to rescue us I should tell you what is going on."

Izuku smiles brightly, "This is gonna be a long story…"

* * *

Katsuki is pacing back and forth along the floor of his now thoroughly destroyed bedroom.

"We have to go fucking save Deku. There is no question about it."

Eijirou sighs. "I know we need to go help him Katsuki, but we just can't go blindly waltzing into the dark kingdom hoping we might stumble across Izuku! We need to figure out where he is Katsuki. Then we need to figure out a plan, not just go in blind and hope for the best."

Bakugou abruptly stops pacing.

"Holy shit. I know how to find Deku. Come on shitty lizard, follow me!"

Bakugou grabs Kirishima by the arm and drags the other prince through the halls of the castle. Pushing past his exasperation, Eijirou soon realizes that they are heading in the direction of the infirmary. Kiri follows Bakugou even though he has no idea what the other prince is planning.

Katsuki barges through the door of the infirmary, with no regard to what anyone inside may be doing.

He yells, "Shitty mage! I know you're in here I need your help!"

Thankfully the infirmary is empty except for the skeletal looking mage from the poisoning incident. He sits at an old writing desk in the corner. The mage cranes his neck to glance at the two princes suddenly invading his medical wing.

"Young Bakugou, Prince Kirishima, What can I do for you!"

For such a wisp of a man his voice is booming, echoing off the walls in a grandiose fashion.

"Cut the shit old man. I need to fucking find Deku"

"Why do you assume I would know where to find Young Midoriya?"

Bakugou huffs, "Well you two have that freaky magic shit connecting you. Isn't there some way you can track him or fucking something!?"

Kirishima interrupts, his confusion evident. "What do you mean that Mr. Toshinori and Izuku have a magic connection."

Katsuki huffs. "Shit that's right. Izuku wouldn't have brought it up, but that little shit wasn't born with magic. He got his stupid magic from Toshinori."

Kirishima's eyebrows draw together in a face that is equal parts confused and questioning.

"What do you mean? Like he gave the magic to him?"

Toshinori clears his throat. "I think I can answer your question prince Kirishima. My magic is an amalgamation of power from various users who have used it over time. This magic is passed from one mage to the next. With each user it only gets stronger."

The man steps closer to the two princes, lifting his tunic slightly to show them the side of his abdomen. Kirishima can see the horrific looking scar along his side. The skin is black and purple, with dark veins of torturous red running along the edges to the center. The skin is retracted in upon itself, leaving an ugly crater visible.

Toshinori replaces his tunic before continuing. "As you can see, I was badly injured. Thus, I felt it necessary to pass the magic to a new host. Young Midoriya is my successor and is learning to wield the magic properly."

Katsuki interrupts. "Yeah, yeah I think he can get it from there old man. You still have some of that magic left right? Can't you use a tracking spell or some shit to find him?"

Toshinori holds up a hand, a clear gesture for the two princes to wait for a moment. The mage goes off to stand in front of a shelf packed with books. He scans the shelf for a few moments before pulling a book.

"I think this could help us."

He flips the book open and sifts through a few pages before coming to a stop. He shows the two a spell for tracking written in the book.

"This is what I was looking for. Unlike what prince Bakugou has conjured in his mind, my magic can not be used to track Izuku. This spell can help us find him, but we need an item that has been touched by his magic."

Bakugou rolls his eyes. "Just use me for the shitty fucking spell. Deku does magic on me all the fucking time."

Toshinori shakes his head. "Not only is the spell not designed to be used on a living subject, but I would assume if we tried it would put you in excruciating pain."

Bakugou lets out a frustrated breath, angrily kicking at the leg of one of the infirmary cots. "Fucking hell, we don't have anything Deku fucking magicked that isn't breathing."

Kirishima clears his throat. "Well we do have something. Just give me a moment. I need to get them from Bakugou's bedroom."

Kirishima jogs out of the room leaving Bakugou and Toshinori staring after him. The dragon shifter returns a few minutes later holding a pair of arm cuffs. Bakugou instantly recognizes them and laughs.

"Holy shit you shitty lizard, why the hell did you keep those?"

Kirishima shrugs. "Well they seemed to dangerous to just leave in the middle of the forest where anyone could just grab them."

Toshinori sighs. "Care to tell me what those might be?"

Kiri chuckles. "Oh right. Izuku enchanted these cuffs to be able to keep me from shifting into my dragon form. Whoever puts them on is the only one who can take them off."

Toshinori frowns, looking over to Bakugou with a look of disappointment. "I have a feeling that the creation of these cuffs was not the idea of young Midoriya. None the less these will work for the spell."

Toshinori takes the cuffs from Eijirou and sets them down on his workbench. The mage opens the book to the proper page again and begins to read aloud. As he continues speaking a faint yellow glow emanates from the arm cuffs. In a swirl of fog-like substance an image begins to form. The image is that of the grounds outside a castle. The castle is dark and dilapidated. Large patches of ivy grow along the walls. Some parts of the building appear to be charred with the remains of what must have been a rampant fire. The image flickers faintly. Before disappearing completely they can see a halo of light focused on the left side of the castle. The image shudders before flickering out.

Toshinori shakes his head sullenly. "I don't know what you boys have done now to get yourselves into this position, but I can tell you for sure that young Midoriya resides in the main stronghold of the dark kingdom."

Bakugou scoffs. "Well we could have told you that. We need to know exactly where Deku fucking is so we can go save his dumb ass."

The mage gives Bakugou a disapproving glare. "I do not wish for you to continue with this quest prince Bakugou, but I know there is nothing I can do to change your mind. I will give yo advice instead. This tracking spell works better the closer you get to the target. So as you make your way closer to Midoriya it will show you images of a more specific area surrounding him."

Kiri speaks, "Wait, how will we be able to activate the spell while on this mission. None of us are mages."

Toshinori grins. "The spell itself is already active. As long as one of you speaks the incantation correctly it will snap back into action. Even a non magic user can read the incantation."

Bakugou strides up to the workbench and rips the page from the book in one fell swoop. He nods to the mage with a grunt before looking to Kirishima.

"Let's fucking gather everyone else shitty hair."

With that he exits the room in a dramatic swish of his long red cloak.

Toshinori groans. "If that boy wasn't always like that I feel I would be much more offended by his actions."

Kirishima smiles sheepishly. "Thank you Mr. Toshinori. We appreciate your help truly."

The mage smiles. "Do me one duty prince Kirishima. Bring young Bakugou and Midoriya home safely. Those two need each other, and this kingdom needs them both."

Kirishima nods, "Don't worry. Katsuki is my soulmate. I will protect him with my life. We will bring Izuku home together."

He gives one last wave before sprinting off out of the infirmary after Bakugou.

* * *

"So you're telling me that all this time there were dragon shifters!?"

Prince Shouto sits talking to Izuku, clearly trying to process the information he's just been given. He leans back on his hands, blowing a stray strand of hair off his face. Shouto grumbles.

"I can't believe that sending Bakugou off on one last quest would create a perfect storm of utter chaos. Somehow that asshole found an entire hidden kingdom, his soulmate, and managed to uncover my father's corruption. It's almost commendable."

Izuku laughs at the prince's blunt explanation of the timeline of events. Over the span of time they have been down in the dungeons Midoriya has explained everything that has happened in the Kurinao kingdom, including the rabid actions of his imposter.

Shouto looks over to Izuku, his mismatched eyes intense in their emotion. Izuku notes that the imposter never could replicate prince Todoroki's different colored eyes.

Shouto grumbles, "It makes me wonder how someone like Bakugou, who is mean, angry, and overall unpleasant somehow manages to best the odds. What kind of luck is that? I mean really."

Shouto laughs and Izuku joins in. "I see your point really, I do. I guess Kacchan has always been given the best in life. Naturally lucky. Things somehow just always work in his favor. I just wish he realized how grateful he should be for what he has."

Izuku sighs sadly. "At least he was born with a soulmark, knowing there is someone out there who is his perfect match. He didn't care about that mark till he met Kirishima, but I would have given anything to have a soulmark. Something to just be normal. To know that there is someone that could match me."

Todoroki gives Izuku a strange look. A mix of contemplation and disbelief. "You don't have a soulmark either?"

Izuku winces at the callous delivery of such a harsh statement. He nods in answer, not trusting himself to answer verbally.

Shouto says softly, "I never thought I would meet anyone else who didn't have a mark. I don't have a soulmark either."


	12. A Fool's Plan

**A Fool's Plan**

Bakugou all but drags Kaminari from his room where he was fast asleep. The blonde barely conscious and thoroughly confused.

"Bakugou, what the hell man? It's the middle of the night. Where are you dragging me off to?"

Katsuki huffs, "We gotta go save shitty Deku from the Dark kingdom."

Kaminari plants his feet, effectively stopping himself from being dragged further.

"What do you mean the Dark kingdom!"

Bakugou ignores the man, grabbing his arm to keep dragging him down the hall. They head towards a room that is seldom used in Bakugou castle. Katsuki drags Kaminari, still pitching a fit, through the doorway of the war room. Kaminari stops struggling when he sees Kirishima and the other dragon shifters seated at the large table in the middle of the room. Katsuki moves to sit beside Kirishima, motioning for Kaminari to sit down. Once everyone is seated Bakugou begins to speak.

"All three of you are aware that one of my guard, Izuku Midoriya has been captured by the dark kingdom with the hope that I will come to save him. Of course they hope I will fall straight into their trap. We will be rescuing Deku, but we are gonna fucking do it the right way."

Katsuki reaches beneath the table, retrieving the arm cuffs. He then tosses them into the center of the heavy wooden table. Those gathered around the table look at the arm cuffs in confusion. Mina speaks up. "Um, nice arm bands grumpy, but how are those supposed to help find your mage?"

Kirishima speaks the incantation and the cuffs are yet again incased in a soft yellow glow. A swirl of fog forms an image of the outer grounds of the Dark kingdom's castle. Katsuki motions to the image.

"There is a tracking spell on these. The closer we get to Deku, the more precise the location we can get."

Kiri interjects. "Meaning we can find Izuku without alerting the whole castle of our presence."

Sero and Ashido both seem content with the explanation. Kaminari on the other hand looks like he has something to say. Katsuki quirks a brow sneering, "Got something to say shithead?"

Kaminari rolls his eyes at the name calling. "So this is just a rescue mission then?"

Katsuki scoffs. "Well no shit, do you really think the five of us are gonna take down a whole kingdom in one damn night?"

Kaminari shrugs. "I don't know man, it just seems like a waste if we go bust Izuku out, but still have to worry about those guys coming after you."

Kirishima frowns. "What are you suggesting Denki? That we take down the kingdom on our way out?"

Bakugou sits back in his chair, suddenly slapping an open palm against Kiri's chest. Kirishima winces at the sudden impact.

"Holy shit Eijirou, the dumbass has a point."

Kaminari tilts his head in confusion. "Wait, I do?"

Katsuki groans, "Yes you moron! We can take the dark kingdom down from inside. If we take down Shigaraki then there will be no one controlling the kingdom's forces."

Kirishima's face lights up with excitement. "Katsuki you're right! Shigaraki is the one who creates those creatures. If we take him down then the dark kingdom would have no way to fight back. Their armies are just made up of tons of those creatures."

Sero interjects. "Isn't there other people that could try to take control after Shigaraki falls?"

Bakugou huffs, "Yeah that shithead Dabi, and whatever band of freaks is inside that castle. If we can take down Shigaraki and his band of fuckwads, then we just might be able to collapse the Dark kingdom's rule."

Mina is grinning, looking around the table at the others. "That's the start of a plan, now let's keep going. We got a kingdom to collapse."

* * *

Izuku stares blankly at the prince in front of him. Never had Izuku met another person who lacked a soul mark. He had long since given up hope that one would ever develop on his skin. Izuku looks over the gorgeous man in front of him. How could someone so beautiful and important not have a soulmatch. Izuku stumbles over his words, "W-wait. Really? You of all people don't have a soulmark?"

Todoroki shrugs. "I've never had one, and probably never will." The prince says the words with finality, as in he had already accepted that fate. Though his eyes seemed sad. He says to Izuku, "Does it bother you too? That you don't have a 'Fated match,' or whatever?

Izuku lets out a strained little laugh. "Ah. um every day honestly. People treat you like you're broken."

Todoroki smiles softly at the green haired mage. The prince moves to lean back against the wall of the cell, he winces as his back makes contact with the stone. Izuku, observant as ever, catches the wince. He frowns. "Are you hurt?"

Shouto shrugs, "My father tries to punish me into submission. My back is just sore is all."

Izuku's frown grows deeper, the mage worried. "Can I see? Maybe I can help?"

Todoroki nods, turning his back to Izuku and stripping off his tunic. What is revealed makes Izuku gasp. The prince is thin, but well muscled. Izuku would be more distracted by the prince's body if not for the state of his back. The prince's back is littered with evidence of both old and new lash marks. Some areas of the skin yellowed and sickly looking, other patches an array of mottled purples and reds. The prince's back has many deep lines of reddened welts, some still oozing blood. Izuku lays a gentle hand on Todoroki's shoulder, above the injured areas. "I think I can heal these, that is if you will let me."

Todoroki moves closer to Izuku, his dual colored gaze piercing. " Go ahead. I trust you."

With that Izuku gets to work. The mage hovers his hands above the damaged skin, green glow swirling around them. Izuku chants his incantations softly, his words seeming to echo and linger in the small dungeon cell. Midoriya watches as the skin of Shouto's back begins to heal. The flesh of the cuts knitting back together seamlessly. The bruising washes away like a stain from cloth. Izuku sways a bit from where he is perched on his knees. The prince's back is now healed and free from injury.

Todoroki rolls his shoulders, letting out a groan of relief. "That feels wonderful Midoriya. Thank you. That magic of yours is something special."

The prince pulls his tunic back on, effectively hiding his body from Izuku's still lingering eyes. Izuku chuckles. "It was no problem, but I might need a nap now. That was quite a bit of healing to be done."

The prince turns back to face Midoriya with a smile. "Well I'd say that a nap is well warranted."

* * *

**Three days after Izuku's abduction...**

The pair are secluded in the dungeons for three days, or at least that is what Shouto says. He counts the days via the timing of the meager rations they are brought. Izuku talks with Todoroki till he runs out of things to say. Shouto, never seeming to get annoyed or angry with the chatter. The two learn much about each other while confined in a small cell for days. Todoroki is beginning to recognize some of Izuku's mannerisms. He turns to the mage, genuine concern evident. "Izuku, what's on your mind? You look like you want to say something."

Izuku sighs. "I don't know if Bakugou will come for me after all. At first I was sure he would, I mean we've been friends since we were kids. Now, I'm not so sure. Maybe he decided I'm not worth the effort."

Shouto scoffs, "Midoriya I wouldn't worry too much, if anything the prince is stubborn. You are practically family to him, even if he won't ever admit that. He is going to stage a rescue, of that i'm sure."

Midoriya paces in the tiny space, stopping to kick at the bars of the cell. "I wish I could use my magic on this stupid cell."

Todoroki grins sadly, "Did you really think they were going to put a mage in a cell that can be effected by magic?"

Izuku grumbles, "Yeah I see your point."

Izuku tenses as he hears footsteps, he doesn't recognize the gait. Much different from Dabi's walk, which is practically a stomp. The person walking down the hall is so silent that Izuku would have missed it if they had been talking louder. Shouto sinks into the shadows of the cell waiting to see who appears, Izuku stands at the ready. If whoever is on the other side is dumb enough to open the cell Midoriya will blast them to pieces.

* * *

Bakugou sits perched atop his dragon, Eijirou leading the way. The three dragons, two with riders, fly just above the cloud cover. The shifters move through the dark of night. Trying to use any advantage they can. They grow closer to the Dark kingdom stronghold by the moment. Katsuki rubs a hand over Eijirou's rough scales, grounding himself in the moment. In a short time there would be a chance that he may not be able to rescue Izuku. He may not even be able to keep his soulmate safe. Everything must go according to plan.

Kirishima drops suddenly, Ashido and Sero close behind. They land within the grounds of the dark castle. The shifters taking cover along the line of dense forestry and crumbling stone. They crouch behind what must have once been a border wall protecting the castle proper. Kirishima digs out the arm cuffs yet again, the shifter whispering the encantation softly. The yellow glow and mist soon follow. This time the image finally shows Izuku, who is pacing in what appears to be a simple dungeon cell. The misty image swirls in the air. It twists towards the left side of the castle before fading out again.

Bakugou speaks, his tone hushed. "Ok, that tracking spell clearly is telling us that the dungeons are on the left side of the castle. Ashido, you're up. Go get the shitnerd outa the dungeons then meet back up with us. Sero, Kaminari, you know what the fuck to do."

Katsuki pulls Eijirou to his feet beside him, he looks over the dragon shifter. His eyes a clear tell of his worry. "Are you ready to do this shitty hair? This might be us walking to our deaths here."

Kiri nods, smiling slightly. "Let's do this."

The groups exchange a few more words, and some goodbyes, before splitting off. Mina heads towards the left side of the castle, Denki and Hanta towards the right, and Katsuki and Eijirou pause behind their cover, waiting till the others had a head start..

* * *

Mina darts from one bit of cover to the next. Hiding behind broken stone, bushes and battle remnants. The shifter manages to avoid being spotted by any of the undead guards stationed around the castle. She reaches a secluded alcove along the left side of the castle. Mina looks around, inspecting this area of the castle. She kneels to run her fingers along the stone walls. The shifter grins as she runs her hands along the rough texture.

Ashido steps back from the castle wall, looking around to make sure she is still unseen. She takes a moment to shift into her dragon form. The pink dragon yet again moves closer to the wall of the castle. Large globs of pearlescent drool begin to ooze from the dragon's maw. Ashido brings her large clawed hands to her maw, wiping away the drool. The shifter then takes her now saliva covered hands and wipes them against the stone in front of her. She spreads the substance to cover an area large enough to fit a humanoid shape. Mina repeats this process a few times before standing back.

The shifter returns to human form, watching as her dragon's saliva eats away at the stone wall before her. The wall now resembles that of melted wax, the stone losing any sort of structural integrity. Once the hole in the wall in large enough Ashido slips through into what appears to be a dimly lit hallway. Mina glances at her surroundings. She must have entered the castle in one of the hallways leading to what should be the servants quarters.

Mina glances into a few of the rooms. They are clearly uninhabited, dust and mold cover every inch of the rooms. They have not been used in a long surroundings being baren. Mina spots a large heavy looking door at the end of the hallway. The shifter quietly makes her way to the end of the hall, pushing the door open slowly. The door swings open with a creak, revealing a large winding staircase leading down. The shifter thanks the gods for the dragon ability to see , even in human form, in the darkened room. She descends into what she hopes is the entrance to the dungeons.

Once the shifter reaches the bottom of the stairs she looks around warily. The stairs lead to a small entrance type room, unlit and barren. There is a door directly in front of her, similar looking to the one leading to the stairs. Mina examines the door, smiling as she finds it is made of wood. Only the locks and bolts are metal. The door to the stairs was left unlocked, this one not so much. She glances around the small room. It would be a tight fit for her dragon, even if she crouches. Mina decides to risk it anyway, shifting to her dragon form in the tiny enclosed space.

The dragon yet again uses her acidic saliva, this time to melt away the wood of the door. After making sure the area she wants to errode is covered she shifts back to her human form. Just as the chunk of wood containing the lock separates from the rest of the door Mina catches it before it can crash to the floor. Ashido sets the chunk of wood and lock off to the side, slipping through the doorway silently.

Mina looks around, relieved to see that she was right in assuming the door led to the dungeons. The dungeons themselves are a long hallway with two rows of cells lining either side. As she walks along the hall she can see one cell at the very end which is dimly lit. The shifter peers into the other cells as she passes. Mina shudders at what she finds, it is obvious that the dark kingdom doesn't really take prisoners. The cells she passes are littered with bones, remnants of clothing, and a stench of decay that is unmistakable.

Ashido reaches the far end of the hallway, quietly peering into the cell. When she looks inside she sighs in relief, stepping into the dim light from the single torch mounted on the wall. "Midoriya? Are you alright?!"

Mina snatches the cell keys from the wall where they were hanging off a hook. She opens the cell door quickly, swinging it open in a screeching creak. A mop of green curly hair steps further into the torchlight. Midoriya looks confused and thankful all at once.

"Ashido? Wait what is going on? How did you even get down here? Where is Kacchan if you're here?"

Mina shakes her head. "Woah, that was a lot of questions. I have answers but we have to hurry. Not that i'm complaining, but why the hell are there no guards or anything down here?"

Another figure steps out of the shadows of the cell.

"Shigaraki seemed confident that Bakugou's method of rescue would be an obvious one. Why protect the bait when you can see the prey entering the trap."

The dragon shifter immediately recognizes the dual toned hair. "Holy shit! Izuku, is that the real prince Todoroki?"

Izuku shrugs with a little laugh. "Heh, yeah… about that. It's another long story. I can fill you in on the way. I'm assuming Kacchan needs our help."

Mina laughs, "You would be right, now come on let's go help those idiots before they get themselves killed!"

* * *

Sero and Kaminari walk along the walls of the right side of the castle. Kaminari whispers to the dragon shifter, "What exactly are we looking for again?"

Sero ignores the blonde man in favor of examining the walls of the castle, looking for something. He stops right in front of a portion of the wall below a window. Said window is much to high for them to reach from the ground. Hanta smirks, "This is what we're looking for."

Kaminari looks up at the window high above then ground before looking back at Sero with an utterly confused look on his face. "Umm that window is way too high to climb through man."

Denki seems to think for a minute. "Oh I see, you're gonna fly us up there. Wait! Wouldn't that make it easier for us to be spotted? And how are you gonna shift back to fit through the window."

Sero chuckles. "Kaminari, just shut up at watch, we aren't flying up there."

Sero steps back from Denki and shifts to his dragon form. The now fully transformed black and gold dragon moves back over to Kaminari. The shifter dips his head low and knocks the human off his feet. Denki clings to the side of Sero's head. He whines, "Not cool man, give a guy a warning."

The dragon wastes no time in moving up to the side of the castle. The shifter reaches both forearms up, sinking his claws into the stone. The dragon begins to scale the wall almost effortlessly.

Kaminari glances down from his precarious perch to see what the dragon is doing. He is surprised to see that the dragon isn't really using his claws to climb, but it is as if the whole of his forearms is sticking to the wall. Denki watches in awe as the pair scale the height of the wall. Once they reach the window the dragon shifter thrusts his head forward, all but tossing the human through the open window. Kaminari flails as he falls to the floor below the window. The man looks around cautiously, only relaxing after realizing the room Sero tossed him into is blessedly empty.

Sero clings to the edge of the window tightly before shifting back to human form. Kaminari glances back at the window as he hears the telltale popping and cracking noises of a dragon shifting. A moment later Hanta hoists himself through the window. Kaminari stands from where he was still sprawled on the floor, he huffs. "You could have given me more warning than that. What exactly did you just do? Are your arms like sticky or something?"

Sero nods, "Yeah that is exactly what my ability is. Dragons with my ability are good at climbing. The scales along my forearms are tougher than the rest, and have a coating that can stick to almost anything."

Kaminari nods at the explanation. "Dude that's sweet!"

After the mini dragonology lesson the pair move out into the hallway to see where in the castle they were exactly. They look around the vacant hallway cautiously.

Sero whispers, "I think that was an empty meeting room we went through. This hallway seems pretty empty."

Sero pokes his head into the next room along the hall. "This one seems to be a library. We need to move to the other side of this floor. Hopefully no one heard us coming."

Kaminari nods, following the dragon shifter a they make their way to the other side of the floor they're on.

The pair move quietly through the vacant halls, noticing how unkept all the rooms are. Everything has a layer of grime and decay present. Kaminari grimaces as he walks through a particularly massive spiderweb. "Damn, this place is nasty. It looks like nothing living has been here in years."

Sero peaks around the corner leading to the next hallway, just as quickly as he moves his head around the corner he pulls it back.

"Ok, I see lights. We are set to go. Now we wait."

Kaminari and Sero don't have to wait long. After a while there is a earthshaking roar, one that echos throughout the castle. Said roar is immediately followed by shouting.

" FIGHT ME ASSHOLE!"

Kaminari turns to Sero with a grin. "That's our signal."

The shifter changes forms. The gold and black dragon moves into the hallway with the lights. He takes what looks like a massive breath before spewing a plume of fire down the hallway. Denki notices that Sero's fire is different than Kirishima's it is more staticky. It pops and crackles as it fans over the area, flames a bright golden color. Everything in the hall it touches seems to catch fire. The hall itself a fire hazard. Decorative rugs, curtains, and various paintings all begin burning. As soon as the hall fills with smoke Kaminari can see figures moving out of the shadows of the end rooms along the hall. Kaminari motions to Sero. "Come on man, time to go!"

The dragon shifter scoops up the human yet again, and bolts towards the stairs. The head straight for where they had heard Bakugou's call, footsteps thundering along behind them. Heavy in pursuit.

* * *

Katsuki watches as the others go there separate ways. He and Kiri are still perched behind there cover. Bakugou turns back to Eijirou.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? We fuck this up and both our kingdoms are doomed."

Kiri leans in to capture Bakugou's lips with his own. The kiss is tender yet forceful, almost like a goodbye. Katsuki leans into the kiss with fervor, reluctant to part from his soulmate. Eijirou pulls back with a smirk on his handsome face. "Come on, we've got a kingdom to ruin."

A man sits in a high backed chair in a room that is a twisted version of what was once a throne room. He watches as his undead guards escort two people into the room. A wicked smile crosses his lips as he watches them enter. In steps Katsuki Bakugou, with his dragon shifter who is wearing a familiar set of binding cuffs. The man says with a sneer, "What do I owe the pleasure prince Bakugou?"

Katsuki is marched through the doors of the Dark kingdom stronghold. He steels his nerves for what he's about to do. He shivers at the feeling of the undead soldier's putred, rotting flesh gripping at his arms. He is marched to stand in front of a man he never wished to see again, Tomura Shigaraki.

At Shigaraki's words Bakugou drops into a formal bow. "Forgive my intrusion. I come bearing a gift. I have seen the error of my actions. I have come to fulfill the requirements of my betrothal."

Shigaraki glares at the prince, a menacing scowl present. "I find that hard to believe, with that dragon shifter standing next to you. Why should I believe that you are ready to take you place at my feet."

Katsuki represses a shudder at the words. "Because I bring the dragon shifter bound, and unable to use his abilities. As a show of good faith he is thus helpless to your will."

Kiri lets out a long, pained sounding growl. "What the hell Katsuki, You're my soulmate. Why are you doing this to me, to us?!"

Kirishima struggles in the arms of the undead guard, the look on his face enough to make Katsuki's heart clench with pain. He turns his back on his soulmate to face the man on the throne before him. "A mark isn't enough. I know who is stronger here. I need to do what's best for my kingdom. I will not be weak."

Shigaraki clasps his hands together, chuckling with delight. He shouts,"DABI, come here now!"

From the shadowed rear of the dilapidated throne room steps Dabi. He moves to stand next to Shigaraki. "Yes my lord?"

"You have seen these cuffs before yes?" The king leans forward in interest. " I want to be sure he won't try anything."

Dabi steps towards Kirishima, his hand engulfed in blue flame. "If these are the real thing he will be helpless."

The stitched together man stalks toward Kiri, brandishing his fire. Dabi grips Kirishima's shoulder with his flaming hand, the blue flames eating away at cloth and skin with a horrible sizzle. Kirishima howls in pain, thrashing between both of the guards that hold him still.

Kiri snarls, "I will fucking kill you, take these cuffs off me and see what happens!"

The skin around the wound smokes, the smell of burned flesh filling the air. Katsuki can see Kiri's skin is bubbled and blackened, bleeding in places. His heart aches for his soulmate.

Shigaraki nods, but stands to walk towards Kiri. "Good start, but I'm not yet convinced. Anyone could take a burn like that. How about something more vital."

Shigaraki moves quicker than expected, pulling a dagger from the folds of his robes. The king brings the blade up in a deadly arc, catching across Kirishima's right eye. Blood spurts from the wound as Kirishima releases a pained yell.

Katsuki watches with baited breath, Eijirou's head hangs towards the floor. Little drops of blood fall from the shifter's face. The man seems to struggle for a moment, as if trying to shift forms. He releases a sigh, shoulders sagging.

Bakugou almost chokes in relief when Kirishima raises his head. His eye is unharmed, the cut spanning the top of his cheekbone, over the eyelid, and across his eyebrow. As blood drools down his face the shifter moves to stand as tall as he can while restrained.

Kiri growls, "I will take pleasure at watching this kingdom burn to the ground, with all of you inside."

Tomura snarls, "Take the dragon to the dungeons. He obviously is truly bound if he didn't even try to shift during that. We can play with him later."

Dabi sneers, "Oh good, the prince can watch me kill him slowly."

Katsuki has to muster every bit of his strength to keep himself from flinging himself at the two before him. Shigaraki motions for the guards to remain in the throne room. Knowing the dragon shifter poses no threat. Bakugou watches helplessly as his soulmate is dragged away by Dabi.

* * *

Kirishima doesn't put up a fight as he is dragged out of the throne room. They move through the hall connecting the throne room to the rest of the castle. He waits till they enter a larger room, most likely what is the main hall. Dabi's grip is almost nonexistent, the man obviously secure in his belief that Kirishima could not hurt him. Kiri wipes his face along his shoulder, leaving a smear of blood behind. The dragon shifter's wounds drools blood languidly.

Dabi moves to guide him to another hallway branching from the main hall. Once they reach the middle of the large room Kirishima stops. All but tossing the unsuspecting man to the ground. The shifter steps back, removing the arm cuffs easily and with a flourish. Kiri drops the leather cuffs to the floor with a grin. "Did you really think that I would let myself be that helpless."

Dabi scrambles to stand to his feet. "How! The prince said back in Kurinao, only the one who puts those cuffs on can take them off!"

Kirishima laughs, a dark look on his face. "Correct, Obviously Katsuki didn't put these on. I did."

Kiri doesn't waste any more time, he shifts to his dragon form. The large and menacing red dragon stands in the middle of the room. Dabi summons his fire to his palms, eyes darting around the room looking for an escape.

The dragon shifter lunges forward, throwing the man to the floor with a brutal thump. Kiri looms over him, one clawed hand on the man's chest. Dabi reaches up to spew forth a fountain of brilliant blue fire from his palms. The man cackles triumphantly as he directs his flames to his enemy's face. Once he stops and the smoke and flame clear Kirishima comes into view. Dabi curses as he sees the dragon completely unscathed.

Kirishima pins the man's hands beneath his own clawed ones. Dabi thrashes in the hold with utter panic at his situation. The dragon's jaws clench around the skin of Dabi's stitched throat. Kiri doesn't hesitate, the dragon's maw tears at the flesh in his teeth. There is one final gasped scream from Dabi, cutting off quickly to a sickening gurgle. The dragon drops the hunk of mismatched flesh to the floor. Kirishima steps away from the body on the floor, walking back towards the throne room.

* * *

As the dragon shifter is led from the room Katsuki forces himself to look towards Shigaraki. The king beckons him forward, the guards giving him a push. Bakugou stumbles slightly, coming to stand directly in front of the man. From this close Katsuki can see that the dark king has become even more monstrous than the last time Katsuki had been in his presence. The man grins at him in a way that makes Bakugou shiver in disgust. The man's skin is craggy and dried. Looking ike it could tear at the slightest move. His eyes are sunken, the skin of the sockets dark and edematous. His smile cracks at the skin in the corners of his mouth, the flesh becoming reddened.

Katsuki thinks smugly that not only does the man control the dead, but he looks like them as well. Shigaraki beckons him even closer with the crook of a finger. "Come sit with me prince."

Katsuki reluctantly moves as if to sit on the stool beside the King. Tomura snaps a hand out to grab Bakugou by his cloak. He pulls down sharply, throwing the prince to his knees.

The dark king chuckles. "Know your place, kneeled upon the floor by my feet. You wish to act like a mongrel, I shall treat you as one."

Bakugou grits his teeth together, trying to keep himself from retaliating. He only had to keep the sick bastard entertained for a while longer.

"Maybe we can have a collar made for you as well. That way everyone shall know you belong to me."

Shigaraki sinks his dry, shriveled hands into Bakugou's fluff of blonde hair. The king tugs at the strands, using the handhold to inspect the prince's face. Katsuki closes his eyes, unwilling to look at the man leering at him.

Suddenly there is the sound of heavy footsteps entering the room. Eijirou's hulking dragon form pummels his way into the throne room. The dragon shifter breaking away some of the doorframe as he shoves his way through. The dragon's muzzles is coated in blood and viscera. Kiri spots Katsuki on the floor with Shigaraki's hand on his head. Kiri rears his head back, loosing a puff of warning fire before releasing a ground shaking roar.

Bakugo wrenches his head away from the king's grip, jumping to his feet. He backs away from the throne, looking smug. "FIGHT ME ASSHOLE!"

His war cry echos throughout the castle. All is silent for a moment before utter chaos is unleashed. Through the doorway Kirishima thoroughly destroyed comes Mina with Izuku and Todoroki right behind her. The pink haired shifter tosses Katsuki his sheathed sword. "Hey Bakugou, might need this!"

Katsuki grins, watching as Mina easily climbs up Eijirou's back, placing his headpiece. Kirishima darts to his side, allowing him to grab the harness and swing himself up to rest on top of the dragon's head.

Ashido shifts into her dragon form, acidic saliva beginning to pool in her jowls. Izuku and Todoroki move further into the room, both armed and ready to fight. Then, in through the ruined door comes Sero and Kaminari, the golden dragon skids to a stop next to Mina. Kaminari scrambles off the dragon with haste to drop to the floor, running over to stand with Izuku and Todoroki.

Bakugou thanks the gods that this room is large enough to hold the dragons, Kirishima being the biggest of the three.

Just behind Sero two figures skid to a stop through the door. A small blonde woman wielding twin daggers, and a large, dark skinned man wearing a silver helm.

Shigaraki stands to his feet, visibly shaking in anger. "What the hell is going on!"

Bakugou laughs haughtily from his perch on Kiri. "You fucked with my family and my kingdom. Now I'm gonna take you down you sick son of a bitch!"

Shigaraki raises his hands as if pulling something invisible from the floor. "We shall see about that!"

The empty castle seems to fill with sound, groaning mumbles, and shuffled footsteps can be heard from all angles. The room begins to fill with Shigaraki's undead minions. Katsuki curses as he watches Dabi step through the ruined doorway into the room, blue flames clinging to his arms. Kirishima had obviously done his job, the man's throat hanging wide open. His body now a simple puppet at Shigaraki's disposal.


	13. Not Dead Yet

**Not Dead Yet**

The undead immediately begin to converge upon the intruders, skeletal bodies coming from every nook and cranny of the room. Mina darts into the swarm of undead soldiers, sinking her teeth into every one she passes. As the dragon shifter releases each creature they slowly begin to liquify. Their rotten skin sloughing away as Ashido's acidic bite destroys them.

Midoriya and Todoroki step towards the man known as Kurogiri, or warp gate, the mage responsible for Izuku's capture. Izuku and Shouto circle the man, Todoroki holding his sword aloft, and Midoriya crackling with his green magic. The two share a look before charging the dark mage. Said mage throws his arms out, filling the space around them with a thick black fog. Izuku curses as his vision of Kurogiri is obscured by the dark fog. Izuku reaches over to grasp Shouto's forearm. "We need to stay close, he wants us to attack each other on accident."

Todoroki readies his sword, "alright."

Izuku readies a bolt of green magic in each of his hands, prepared to strike at any sign of movement from within the fog. Izuku merely blinks before a rush of purplish energy rushes towards Todoroki. Izuku steps in front of the blast, deflecting it before firing back with one of his own. This cycle repeats for a few more strikes. Todoroki not being able to get close enough to do any sort of damage with his sword, and Midoriya not able to land a hit with his own blasts of magic. Izuku lets out a frustrated huff before pulling Todoroki back out of the fog for a moment.

"This isn't working. He's just playing with us at this point. We need to catch him off guard, and quickly. I have a plan. Stick close and wait for your opening."

Todoroki nods in agreement, sticking just behind Izuku as they move back into the thick of the fog. Izuku yet again fires off a barrage of blasts towards the center of the dark mist. They dodge blasts as they blindly move forward. Izuku finally sees a flicker of movement from within the dark fumes. He drops down into a crouch, hands held out on either side of him. He mumbles frantically, a large gust of wind ripping through the room. As suddenly as it came the fog is blown away by the gust, revealing Kurogiri a mere couple of feet from them.

As sight is restored Todoroki rushes into action, getting a few slashes in on the dark mage before a pulse of purple energy pushes him back. Todoroki's balance sways and he tries to regain his footing. Izuku shoots up from his crouched position, hailing down bolts of green lightning at the other mage. Kurogiri has a much harder time blocking the blasts now that Izuku can see where he is aiming. The dark-skinned man, now bleeding in various places, begins to cast his fog again. Izuku moves to send another blast at the mage, but before he can Kurogiri stops speaking. His words replaced with labored gurgling. Midoriya glances down to see a sword sticking out of the dark mage's chest. As the man crumples to the floor Izuku can see Todoroki standing behind the mage with a now bloodied sword. In his haste to conjure his fog Kurogiri had neglected to keep eyes on the Pyre prince.

Izuku rushes to Todoroki's side excitedly. "Shouto, that was perfect! Come on, we need to help the others now."

Kaminari and Sero work their way through another cluster of creatures. The pair moving well together, their movements in sync. The black and gold dragon catches the soldiers with his talons, essentially sticking them to his forearm scales, before flinging them towards Kaminari to bin impaled then hacked to bits by his sword. The two begin clearing their area of soldiers.

Katsuki is perched atop Kirishima. The dragon and rider pair currently being attacked from two sides. On one side is the revived Dabi, blasting large bursts of blue flame towards them. Bakugou being the one needing to worry about the flames. On the other side they dodge strikes from the small blonde woman and her dual daggers.

Bakugou knows the blonde woman as Toga Himiko, or Shigaraki's personal guard. He had met her before during the time in which he had been betrothed to the dark king. The small woman easily begins climbing along Kirishima's sides, slashing at both Kiri's scales, and Bakugou. Bakugou uses Kiri's harness to swing himself around to dodge attacks, doing his best to protect Kirishima's weak spots. Toga laughs manically as she sinks her daggers into the tough scales along Eijirou's sides, using the daggers to pull her closer to Katsuki.

Bakugou moves to perch just above where Toga is climbing. The prince, narrowly avoids another blast of fire from above. He swings down, holding on to Kiri's harness. His foot connects with the woman's jaw, his sword slashing deeply across the skin of her hands. Himiko tumbles from Kiri's side, taking her daggers with her. Bakugou climbs back up to Kirishima's head, dodging blasts of fire.

Kirishima slashes at the now undead magic user, only serving to tear deeper holes into the already deceased flesh. Eijirou glances over to see Toga crouched on the ground. One of her daggers has fallen to the floor. Both of the woman's hands drip blood along the stone floor. Kiri notices that one of her hands hangs limply. Katsuki must have slashed a tendon when he cut her free.

Eijirou charges forward, gripping on of Dabi's arms between his massive teeth. The dragon shifter rips the arm from the man's body as easy as ripping a sheet of parchment. The man no longer bleeds, Blood replaced with the putrid black ooze of the necrotic creatures. Kirishima tosses the arm across the room, lunging forward to do the same thing to the other arm. Dabi sways on his feet, making it easy for Kiri to give a great headbutt. Eijirou sends the man flying, he lands with a dull thud upon the floor a few feet away.

Bakugou, hangs down from the harness to say something into Eijirou's ear. The dragon stands tall yet again, moving to loom over Himiko. Katsuki stands atop Kiri's head as the blonde woman returns to her feet. As Toga charges the dragon and rider pair Kirishima quickly snaps his head down. The angle of the dragon's head creates a nice ramp which Katsuki uses to launch himself at Himiko. The prince slams into the blonde woman, her own momentum halted as she is tackled to the stone. Toga slams her head against the stone of the floor. Bakugou watches as the woman gets knocked out cold.

Katsuki stands back up, moving back to Kiri, and yet again scaling the dragon to perch between his shoulders. The prince looks around the room. The others had destroyed most of the creatures, only a few remaining. Izuku and Shouto had taken down Kurogiri, Toga was out cold, and Dabi in pieces. The prince glares at the dark king in triumph. "Ready to give up yet asshole!?"

The dark king looks around to his depleaded and defeated forces. He sighs before standing from his throne. "Isn't it cute how outmatched you truly are Katsuki. Your fight was entirely useless. If you're doing fooling around I think it's time I taught you a lesson."

The shriveled husk of a man raises his hands and the whole room seems to shake. The dead soldiers all knit their flash back together haphazardly, standing for battle yet again. Shigaraki looses a truly horrific laugh. "Did you really think that was it!? That you fools could beat me!?"

Katsuki looks around to all of the reformed soldiers with a sigh and a scowl. Suddenly there is a loud cracking and crunching from above them. The ceiling of the room caves in on itself, raining down chunks of stone and debris upon them. The humans take cover with the dragons, who take the brunt of the hits from the roof rubble. The undead soldiers are not so lucky, the ones in the way get crushed under the falling debris, reducing the number standing.

From above Bakugou can see a small army of dragons hovering in the air, lead by one familiar looking massive black dragon. From the entrance to the throne room, not the side entrance that Kiri busted through, comes storming in another small army. This one led clearly by Bakugou's parents. The king and queen dressed in their own battle armor, surrounded by their people.

Shigaraki darts his gaze from side to side, hissing out curses. Bakugou leaps to stand in front of the dark king, Kirishima looming behind him in a massive shadow. "You continue to underestimate me Shigaraki. You thought you could predict what I would do, and that will be your demise you sack of shit!"

From there all hell breaks loose. The dragons and Kurinao soldiers help take out the rest of the dark kingdom forces. Bakugou's group begins to converge upon Shigaraki. Izuku stepping up to stand beside Katsuki. The mage hands the prince a familiar pair of arm cuffs. Shouto and Denki move to grip the dark king on either side, holding him captive. Katsuki stalks forward holding the cuffs. He takes a moment to secure the cuffs upon the dark king. As soon as both cuffs incircle his wrists the dark kingdom's forces crumble to the floor in pieces.

Shigaraki thrashes in his hold, looking around at his army in disbelief. "WHAT have you done you foolish boy!?"

Bakugou chuckles, "Deku, explain your dumb magic shit."

Midoriya rolls his eyes but answers anyway. "Obviously I grabbed them from where Kirishima left them. The cuffs were already spelled to bind one kind of magic. I just switched the focus from binding shifter magic to binding your necromantic magic."

Shigaraki howls in anger, "This isn't the end I swear it."

Katsuki huffs, "Ok, yeah sure it is."

Kirishima and the other dragons all shift back to their human forms after the threat is neutralized. Katsuki and Eijirou make their way over to the king and queen of Kurinao as well as the Dracilt king.

Mitsuki speaks immediately, "Looks like we got here just in time brat."

Katsuki growls, "Yeah, about time hag!"

Kirishima notices the lack of uneasiness between the fighters of Kurinao and the dragon shifter's people Kiri looks to his father with a look of great happiness. The king steps towards his son, slapping an open palm upon his shoulder. King Kirishima grins at Katsuki. "Thank you for sending someone to gather my people. It is an honor to have helped take down the dark kingdom for good."

The forces slowly start to head back to their respective kingdoms, Katsuki's group dealing with the two prisoners, Toga and Shigaraki. Katsuki and Eijirou watch as their family leaves, Kurinao forces on horseback, and the dragons in the air. Kirishima grips Katsuki's hand tightly.

"I can't believe we did it Katsuki. We took down the dark kingdom and managed to show a good chunk of your kingdom that my people are willing to stand with you in alliance."

Bakugou snorts, "You make it sound like it was the best thing ever. All we did was make a shitty plan and stick too it. Surprise, it worked and we're not dead."

Izuku steps over to the pair. "Well not dead yet. Kirishima, can I tend to those wounds now."

Eijirou glances at his burned shoulder, seeming to have forgotten for a moment about the injuries. Izuku clasps his hands over the burn, emanating green light. The skin knits itself back together, but in its wake is a gnarly scar. Midoriya does the same to the slash across Kiri's eye, a scar being left there as well. Izuku steps back looking totally drained. "There, damage is fixed, but I still can't keep magical injuries from scarring.

Eijirou turns to Katsuki, running a hand along the newly raised skin of the scar on his face. "What do you think Katsuki, I'm still handsome right? It just makes me look more manly right?"

Bakugou laughs, "You don't look that different, it's not like your shitty hair changed or something."

Kiri huffs indignantly, "Hey! That was mean, take it back!"

Ashido finishes tying up the still unconscious Himiko. She calls out, "Hey lovebirds, you ready to leave yet!?"

Kirishima rolls his eyes at his friend's antics, but they all prepare to leave anyway. Kaminari and Sero holding onto Shigaraki, the man thrown over the gold and black dragon like a sack of potatoes. Mina caries Izuku and Shouto upon her dragon, the pair securing themselves for travel. Katsuki secures Toga to Eijirou, the red dragon chuffing in laughter as Katsuki straps her down in the most dangerous and uncomfortable position. Bakugou grins at the dragon shifters sounds of laughter. "For her sake she better not wake up till we make it home."

The three dragons, with their cargo soon take to the skies. The trio heading towards Kurinao, content with the knowledge of this wicked kingdom having fallen for good. Katsuki lays across Eijirou's neck, content to bury his face in the warm red scales. The prince drifts to sleep as they head towards their future, one with his shifter soulmate ruling by his side. If Kiri hears the soft snores coming from the prince perched upon his back he keeps quiet, content to not acknowledge them. He coasts along the darkened skies, elation running through his veins. His people were free, and so was Katsuki.


	14. The Stronghold

**Three months following the defeat of the dark kingdom**

Katsuki sits at his desk, hunched over a parchment and scribbling furiously. He is so engaged in his work that he doesn't hear the knock on his door, nor the sound of said door opening and someone entering. Bakugou nearly jumps out of his skin as a hand is rested on his shoulder. The prince whips around to see Izuku behind him.

"What the fuck nerd, were you trying to get yourself stabbed?"

Izuku rolls his eyes and sighs. "No Kacchan I was coming in here to collect you for an important ceremony. Or have you forgotten that your wedding is today?"

Katsuki stands motioning to his clothing. For once the prince was wearing a proper tunic, a white one covered with a fine silk vest. The vest itself also white, embroidered with stunning blood red flowers. The prince's pants were a light tan color, encompassed by Katsuki's normal leather boots. The prince gives Izuku a little shove, moving him out of the way to reach his bed. Bakugou picks up a cloak from the bed, swinging it around his shoulders with a flourish. Said cloak is only describable by one word, devastating. The cloak is pure white, with the same blood red flowers as Katsuki's vest creeping along the edges. The cloak is trimmed with soft white fur, framing the handsome prince nicely. The wedding attire itself is a statement of the kingdom's prosperity. White fabrics of such high quality are not often found in Kurinao.

Izuku shakes his head with a chuckle at Katsuki's flair of dramatics. "What are you so engrossed in to delay your wedding Kacchan?" Izuku steps toward the desk, peering over at the parchment that Bakugou had been scribbling on. "Wait. Kacchan, is that what I think it is?!"

Bakugou quickly stands leaving the parchment strewn across his desk. "Yeah, it is. You better not mention it to Kiri till I tell him, it's his wedding present. Got it shit nerd?"

Izuku rolls his eyes, but nods anyway. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now come on, your husband awaits Kacchan."

Katsuki and Izuku make their way to the festivities. Bakugou looks over to his childhood friend and can't help but crack a tiny smile. Izuku looks so happy, and the prince knows the cause. "So when are you and half n half getting married huh?"

Izuku sputters at the prince's blunt line of questioning. "Wh-what, you mean Shouto? W-we're not even…" The green haired mage trails off, his cheeks a vibrant pink.

"Come on Deku, you two aren't exactly subtle. With half n half taking up king from his fuckass dad, he's gonna need someone to rule with him."

Izuku drops his head, his words more hushed than they had been. "Not all of us are so lucky Kacchan. Not only am I not royalty, but I also don't share a soul mark with Todoroki."

"Who the fuck said you two don't match nerd? I would say neither of you having a mark is just as good as a matching set. Plus, you helped take down the dark kingdom. You are practically royalty anyway. Not one motherfucker in the Pyre kingdom will bat an eye at you and the two-toned shit getting hitched."

Izuku raises his head to stare at the prince, the words seeming to register in his brain. "You know Kacchan, you really do care, don't you." Bakugou simply shrugs. "Don't think about it to hard nerd. I just don't want to watch you dance around that fucker forever. If he's what you want, then go be happy or what the fuck ever."

Izuku lunges forward. The mage catching the prince in a death grip of a hug. "Thank you Kacchan, really." Bakugou gives a tentative squeeze in return. "Yeah, whatever Deku. Don't mention it."

In that moment someone rounds the corner, a familiar duo toned head of hair can be seen walking towards the pair. Shouto watches as Izuku springs away from Katsuki, face a mixture of panic and embarrassment. "S-shouto, it's not what it looks like." The soon to be king of the Pyre kingdom smirks. "Should I be worried? Bakugou, you know your future husband is currently waiting for you on the altar right?"

Katsuki huffs, pushing Izuku away from him. "Yeah, I fucking know. I'm coming, impatient fuckers." Bakugou stomps off down the hall, disappearing around the corner from where Shouto had appeared. Shouto looks to Izuku, who is still quite red in the face. "Do I want to know what that was all about?" Izuku shakes his head. "Kacchan and I don't talk about emotion things, but he said some things to me that were true. I guess he helped me realize some things for the future." Todoroki smiles softly, "Good things I hope."

Izuku grins, "Yeah, I would say so."

Katsuki stands outside the massive wooden doors of the chapel. He stands in the hall with his dad, awaiting the signal to enter. The prince fidgets, in what is either excitement, nerves, or both. Masaru Bakugou glances over his son with a look of immense pride in his eyes. The king reaches over to straighten the crown on the prince's head. "I am so proud of you my son. You have brought more prosperity to this kingdom then I ever could have hoped. I can say with sincerity that you and Eijirou shall make fine rulers."

Katsuki grumbles out a thanks, just as the beginnings of music can be heard. The king smiles. "I suppose that's our signal."

The massive wooden doors swing open to reveal the elegantly decorated pews and isle. The decorations consist of simple red and white flowers strung among the lanterns lining the isle. The altar draped in swaths of rich red fabric, draped in thick, elegant greenery. Katsuki smirks at the decorations. The simple decor must have been his father's idea. The old hag would have decked the chapel to high heaven if given half the chance.

It's in that moment that Eijirou and Katsuki seem to catch each other's eyes. Eijirou is dressed in a similar fashion to Bakugou, though Kiri's vest is a stunning blood red with white flowers. The other prince also lacks a cloak wrapped around him. Katsuki fights to move his feet in time with his father, too entranced by the man who was about to become his husband. Katsuki can't help but think think that Eijirou looks otherworldly standing up on the altar.

Kirishima also finds himself in a state as his husband to be comes down the isle. Kiri watches his beautiful cloak swish with every elegant step. Eijirou drags his eyes away from the billowing fabric, taking in the rest of Bakugou's form. The shifter notices the necklace of his teeth perched against the pale column of Katsuki's throat. Kiri shivers at the hot spike of desire he feels with his soulmate wearing his claim so proudly. He waits as Bakugou makes his way towards the altar, buzzing with excited energy.

Katsuki finally stands before Eijirou, the king stepping away to take his seat. Both princes turn to face the priest. The pair sneak glances at one another while the man begins the lengthy ritual of marriage rites. After a number of heated glances between the two princes their attention is drawn back to the priest. He tells them to clasp their hands together as he begins wrapping a length of elegant cording around their hands and wrists. The man finishes the speech, the princes turning themselves to face the crowd. They raise their tied hands in triumph, the room errupting into excited cheering. Katsuki uses their tied hands to pull Eijirou close to him. He grins up at the shifter before leaning in to steal a kiss.

* * *

The now married princes are then promptly whisked away for the celebratory feast. The ballroom is decorated extravagantly. Flowers, candles, and other decorations cover the room completely. The guests are packed tightly into the space, eating, drinking, and laughing freely.

Katsuki looks around the castle's ballroom in awe.

"Holy shit, I've seen some pretty huge parties thrown in this room, but this is something else."

Eijirou chuckles beside him. "I assume this was the result of my dad explaining Dracilt culture to your family. In my kingdom it is a huge celebration when anyone gets married, tenfold when it's someone of the royal family."

Bakugou huffs out a laugh before pulling his husband into the fray of the party.

Katsuki, not one for social interaction, quickly grows tired of the grand festivities. He and Eijirou had eaten and made their appearances to the important guests, making pleasantries. Katsuki finally has reclaimed his husband from the horde of party guests, secluding him in a quiet corner of the room. Bakugou drops his face into Kiri's neck, draping his arms over his shoulders tiredly. Eijirou pulls him close, nuzzling his face into the puff of blonde hair.

"Is someone tired," he chuckles.

Bakugou grumbles, removing his face from Kiri's neck to glare at him.

Eijirou grins, "Well if you're not tired then what do you want."

Bakugou snakes a hand under the collar of Kiri's tunic, fingers making their way to the darkened soulmark on his shoulder. Katsuki rubs the warm skin in small circles before dragging his nails across the mark lightly.

Kirishima lets out a hiss as his soulmark is attacked. He leans back into Katsuki's space, sharp teeth grazing the shell of his ear as he growls, "Not tired at all then, someone wants to play."

Katsuki can feel his legs buckle as the shifters hot breath puffs against the sensitive skin of his ear, the words lighting a fire in his belly. Before Kiri can tease him further Bakugou steps away from his hold.

"If you want me you gotta catch me first shitty hair."

Katsuki then darts straight back into the thickest part of the crowd of guests, disappearing from view. Kiri quickly shakes of his daze, snapping to attention to locate Bakugou. The shifter doesn't even attempt to catch the other prince's scent while still in the ballroom, knowing it would be impossible to pinpoint with all the guests present. Kiri darts off through the nearest exit, raising his nose in the air. The dragon shifters heightened senses still not able to pick up Katsuki through all the other scents. Eijirou lets out a huff before thinking of possible locations his husband could have ran off too. In the hallway Eijirou catches sight of Midoriya and Todoroki, trying to look as if they hadn't just been holding hands in the dark walkway.

Izuku stutters out, "O-oh Kirishima, are you looking for Kacchan?"

Kiri puts on a bright smile for the pair, carefully adjusting his pants before continuing towards them. "Yes, actually. Did you happen to see which direction he ran off in," The shifter replies in a strained voice.

Izuku stares at Eijirou, as if trying to figure out if he was ok. Shouto on the other hand takes pity on the shifter. "He was heading for the training room at full speed."

Kiri lets out a relieved chuckle, "Thank you! Enjoy the rest of your night!"

The pair watch as Kirishima runs off down the hall. Izuku looks to Shouto in confusion. "Did I just miss something?"

The usually stoic, dual-haired man cracks a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later."

Katsuki skids to a halt in front of the heavy wooden door to the training room. He flings it open stepping into the soft glow of the few torches still lighting the room. He glances around the room before spotting a heavy looking chair in one corner. He hisses out a laugh, "Perfect."

Just as Kirishima busts through the door towards the center of the room, Katsuki moves behind him. He secures the door closed, wedging the chair underneath the handle to avoid any interruptions.

Eijirou spins back around to face Katsuki, shaking his head at the other man's antics. Bakugou moves away from the door. He unclasps the magnificent white cloak from around his shoulders, stepping closer to Kiri. "Come on shitty dragon, I wanna fucking fight."

Eijirou unbuttons his vest, leaving him in his red tunic. "You sure it's fighting you really want Katsuki."

Bakugou moves to stand on the straw training mats, dropping into a fighting stance. "You bet your ass it's a fight I want."

Kirishima smiles, obliging his husband and stepping onto the mats as well. They pause for a moment before they both lunge towards each other. Katsuki is just slightly quicker, managing to get a grip on the shifter. He uses Kiri's forward leaning weight against him, kicking his feet out from under him. The shifter topples forward, narrowly escaping slamming his face into the mat. Kiri raises himself back up to his knees with a growl. Katsuki laughs at his husband's obvious annoyance. Kiri takes the moment of unfocused laughter to grip Bakugou's ankles, quickly pulling his footing out from under him. Katsuki crashes to the mats, landing on his ass with a thump. Eijirou outright chortles at the look of utter betrayal upon Katsuki's face.

Bakugou snarls, reaching up to pull Kiri into a fierce kiss. Katsuki can feel Eijirou melt into his hold. The shifter moving to hover above him. He can feel the hard outline of Kiri's dick as it presses against him. "You gonna do something about that...Husband."

Eijirou latches his mouth against Katsuki's neck, leaving purpling bruises in his wake. His hands hastily undo the buttons of Bakugou's vest, and the ties of his tunic. He pushes both off Katsuki's shoulders, baring more skin to the dragon's punishing mouth.

Katsuki releases breathy little whines. "I guess that's a fuckin yes then."

Bakugou reaches up to undo the ties on Kiri's tunic, quickly ridding him of the garment. He rakes his nails against the skin of the shifter's soulmark. Causing him to groan, rutting his hips against Katsuki. They both begin working the laces of their pants open, breaking away only long enough to shimmy out of the rest of their wedding attire. Katsuki leaves the necklace of Kiri's teeth in place, knowing the effect it has upon his husband.

Kirishima grips Bakugou by the hips, slotting their straining dicks to rub against each other. His rough thumb rubbing across Katsuki's soulmark teasingly. "You better have at least come prepared Katsuki," He purrs.

Bakugou smirks, reaching over into his discarded pants to pull out a small vial of oil. He moves to hand it to Kiri, but the shifter pushes him back to lay on the mats.

Eijirou grins. "I wanna watch you open yourself up for me. Wanna watch you writhe on those little fingers waiting for the real thing."

Katsuki lets out a surprised moan at the order. He quickly uncorks the vial, warming the oil against his fingers. In control for the moment he starts with one against his rim, prodding gently. His slim digit sliding inside easily. He moves his finger quickly, pushing his hips down against the digit. He adds a second finger, almost impatiently. His gaze snaps up to Eijirou as the shifter lets out a deep growl.

Kiri huffs out, "slowly, I wanna watch you fall apart."

Katsuki lets out a soft whine glaring at his husband, but follows the order. He slowly stretches with his two fingers. Bakugou stutters out a choked moan as he finds his prostate. Eijirou moves closer again, leaning down to capture the soft noises escaping the prince's lips.

Katsuki slowly adds the third finger, preparing himself further. With his free hand he grips onto Eijirou tightly. Each thrust of his fingers releasing another smothered moan. Eijirou finally seems to give into Katsuki's soft wanton noises. The shifter pulls the prince's fingers free of his entrance. Bakugou growls at the sudden lack of stimulation. Kiri silences him with his lips, pulling the prince by his hips to align himself. Kiri prods at Katsuki's entrance for a moment before slowly sliding his aching dick inside. Katsuki breaks free of the kiss, throwing his head back towards the ceiling with a strangled moan.

Kirishima sets a steady pace, thrusting deeply. The shifter takes great pleasure in every little breathy gasp from Bakugou. Katsuki reaches up to grasp at the skin of Kiri's shoulder, blindly stimulating his soulmark. The shifter lets out a shaky moan of his own. He grips Katsuki's hips, making sure to be touching his mark, before increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Not long after increasing the speed both princes are panting. Katsuki ruts up against his husband kissing at his lips savagely. Eijirou grinding into every thrust. With a broken cry Katsuki spills between them, Eijirou still thrusting deeply as Bakugou rides out his orgasm. Eijirou falls over the edge as well, pulling Katsuki close as he cums inside.

Kiri rolls to lay beside his husband, both of them panting. Kirishima looks to his husband with a grin. "Did I win?"

Katsuki huffs, burying his face in Eijirou's neck. "Shut the fuck up shitty hair."

* * *

After redressing and fixing the training room the pair make their way back to their room, both looking disheveled and covered in obvious lovebites. When they reach the bedroom Katsuki explains that he has a surprise for Eijirou.

Eijirou stops next to his husband, thoroughly agitated. "Katsuki, you never said we were exchanging gifts. Now I'm gonna feel like an ass for not getting you anything."

Katsuki rolls his eyes at his husband's pouting. "Shut it lizard brain, this is something for both of us."

Upon entering their shared bedroom Kiri can see that Katsuki's desk is a mess of parchment. There are ink bottles, measuring tools and quills littering the floor. Kirishima looks to Bakugou in question. "What happened to your desk?"

Katsuki huffs. "What happened to my desk is part of the surprise stupid dragon."

Kiri gives a confused head tilt, before being pulled over to glance down at the parchments on the desk.

Eijirou glances down at the mess with confusion. He notices that all the various parchment make up some sort of drawing. As the shifter looks closer he realizes that they are building plans for what appears to be a castle. Eijirou runs his fingers over the inked lines, tracing the shape of what would be a massive stronghold. He turns to his husband.

"Katsuki, what is this exactly?"

Katsuki gives the shifter a smug grin. "That, is gonna be our home lizard brain. Our castle will be placed perfectly between our kingdoms. A perfect spot to rule over them both once the thrones have been passed over."

Kirishima looks more confused. "Between our Kingdoms? What do you mean, my people are still coming out of hiding. We don't even know where we are going to rebuild yet."

Bakugou squints at him in exasperation. "You know half n half took the crown for the Pyre kingdom right?"

Kiri nods. "Yes, but what does Todoroki have to do with this?"

"Because he is giving back the Dracilt kingdom's lands you idiot. The Pyre kingdom is going to take control of the dark kingdom's lands. Todoroki and shitty Deku have plans to fix all the gross magic shit left from fuckface and his bunch of assholes."

Kirishima looks dumbfounded. "Seriously?!...Katsuki that's amazing!"

"Not so fast, it's gonna be a lot of work before any of the kingdoms are back to working order. We are going to have to help any of the Pyre kingdom inhabitants that wish to relocate because they fall within Dracilt kingdom lands."

Eijirou questions, "Wait, I though most of the Pyre kingdom was centered over what used to be the Dracilt kingdom lands? How would we uproot so many people?"

Katsuki pulls a map from the heaps of parchments on the floor. He begins pointing out newly drawn kingdom borders to his husband. " Look at these, all of the kingdoms rulers have agreed to establish new borders. Redistributing the lands."

Kirishima stares down at the map in awe, not quite sure how to express his emotions. "Katsuki I don't know what to say. I could never have imagined that this could happen, let alone as quickly as it has."

Bakugou pulls Eijirou down to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "We're gonna build the best fuckin castle ever, and be the best damn rulers in the kingdom."

Eijirou grins. "At this point I would say anything is possible. To think this all started because you wanted to slay a dragon to avoid your shitty marriage agreement."

The pair share matching grins, overlooking the future they would share.


End file.
